L'enfer d'Héléna
by miss02
Summary: Quand elle avait croisé le regard de Démetri lors de cette réception à Rome, elle ne se doutait pas qu'il allait la plonger dans un monde noir, rempli de ténèbres, un monde dirigé par les Volturis.
1. Chapter 1

Je n'arrêtai pas de me dire que je devais attendre avant de poster une nouvelle fic et pourtant, je me retrouve ici à la ceux qui me suivent sur mes autres fics sur Twilight, celle-ci n'est pas sur les Quileutes mais sur d'autres personnages qui me fascinent tout autant: les Volturis!

Voici d'abord un résumé puisqu'avec cette fichue limitation de mots...

_Dans ce monde se cache des créatures dont personne ne connaît l'existence. Des créatures si dangereuses contre lesquelles personne ne peut s'opposer. _

_Des créatures mythiques qui n'existent que dans les contes et les légendes d'autrefois._

_C'est ce que Héléna avait toujours cru jusqu'à cette sombre nuit où sa vie a basculé à jamais dans l'enfer des vampires. Un enfer dont personne ne ressort à moins d'être mort._

_Quand elle avait croisé le regard de Démetri lors de cette réception à Rome, elle ne se doutait pas qu'il allait la plonger dans un monde noir, rempli de ténèbres, un monde dirigé par les Volturis._

Je vous souhaite donc une agréable lecture et espère vous retrouvez à la fin pour une petite review!^^_  
_

* * *

Chapitre 1:

La grande crise agricole qui touchait actuellement l'Italie et plus largement l'Europe n'épargnait personne. Sauf les richissimes hommes d'affaires et leurs familles tandis que des personnes pauvres mourraient de faim dans les rues sans qu'on ne leur tende la main.

Les gens tentaient de s'en sortir comme ils le pouvaient et je faisais partis de ceux là. Je menais une vie plutôt paisible mais une vie dangereuse. Voler et escroquer n'avaient jamais été bien vus et ne le serait jamais. C'était pourtant mon seul moyen de vivre.

-Es tu prête?

La femme qui venait de me sortir de mes pensées était ma seule et unique amie en ce bas monde. Amalia était la seule en qui je vouai une confiance totale. Une réception devait avoir lieu dans une des plus grandes bâtisses de Rome et j'avais été embauché en tant que voyante. Chose que je n'étais absolument pas mais ces idiots d'aristocrates étaient bien trop aveugles pour voir que ce soit. Et puis, j'avais toujours eu un don pour manipuler ceux qui m'entouraient.

Ce soir, Amalia ne serait pas avec moi, Abramo se chargerait du service tout en dépouillant les poches de ceux qui se croyaient supérieurs à nous. Il faisait parti de ces personnes que l'on aimait au premier coup d'oeil mais la méfiance restait de mise avec lui. En effet, c'était un excellent voleur et je savais pertinemment qu'il n'hésiterait pas une seule seconde à faire mes poches.

-J'espère que tu ramèneras plus que la dernière fois ou Alessandro risque de ne pas te le pardonner.

Je soufflai bruyamment devant sa remarque. Alessandro, notre chef à tous. Il contrôlait tous les voleurs ou arnaqueurs de Rome. Il avait une dizaine d'années de plus que moi soit 32 ans mais j'avais l'impression qu'il était née ainsi, c'est à dire froid, machiavélique et cruel. Même si j'étais dans ses bonnes grâces, je craignais ses foudres. Et la seule façon de me faire pardonner était de lui offrir mes faveurs, chose que je détestai. Il considérait les femmes sous ses ordres comme de simples jouets et j'étais en haut de sa liste.  
Mais je lui devais beaucoup. A l'âge de 11 ans, alors que j'étais orpheline, il m'avait recueilli et appris les ficelles du métier.

Et voilà où j'en étais à présent. Je m'observai une dernière fois dans le miroir crasseux de la minuscule chambre que je partageai avec Amalia avant de la quitter. Abramo m'attendait déjà en bas, une cigarette à la main. Cette chose avait été importé récemment, quelques commerçants en vendaient. Pour ma part, l'odeur et le prix ne me donnaient aucune envie d'essayer.  
Il la jeta dans une ruelle sombre et nous avançâmes ensembles.

-Je sens que nous allons avoir une grosse récolte ce soir.

Pourtant, j'avais une autre impression. Au fond de moi, quelque chose me disait de ne pas y aller, de faire attention. Je chassai cette sensation avant de m'éloigner de Abramo. Nous ne devions pas être vus ensemble au cas où l'un de nous se faisaient prendre. Même si je ne craignais pas grand chose à moins que l'on découvre la supercherie. C'était surtout mon compagnon de route qui devaient se méfier.

...

Finalement, il avait eu raison. Comment imaginer que tant de monde allait vouloir de mes services? Il croyait absolument tout ce qui sortait de ma bouche. J'étais une manipulatrice née. Je me souvenais de mon enfance, quand mes parents étaient encore auprès de moi, ils accomplissaient le moindre de mes caprices.

Un client me quitta après que je lui ai annoncé de merveilleuses choses pour lui et son entourage. De temps en temps, j'avais envie de rire aux éclats en voyant leurs yeux scintillé et les remerciements qui s'échappaient de mes lèvres.

Un petit rire se fit entendre derrière moi. La voix était enchanteresse, telle une mélodie nous plongeant dans l'ivresse la plus complète. Je me retournai et fis face au plus bel homme que je n'avais jamais vu enfin de ce que je pouvais voir. Il était reculé contre le mur, dans une semi-obscurité. Grand, mince, les cheveux noirs lui arrivant aux épaules, je ne doutais pas de sa popularité avec les femmes.

-Combien de personnes as-tu escroqué jusqu'ici?

Nous ne nous connaissions même pas qu'il osait me parler aussi familièrement. Me considérait-il comme inférieur à lui? Pourtant, il ne devait être rien de plus qu'un des domestiques d'une des personnes présentes. Sinon, aucun doute qu'il ne serait pas là à discuter avec moi.

-Ne crois-tu pas en mes capacités?

S'il croyait que j'allai lui montrer une once de respect, il se trompait lourdement.

-Je ne crois pas en ces choses absurdes.

-Tu as tort... comment dois-je t'appeler?

-Pourquoi aurai-je envie qu'un escroc sache mon prénom?

-Tu juges bien vite les les personnes.

Il ne répondit pas et fit un pas de plus en avant. Il était encore plus beau sous la lumière. Mais je n'allai pas me laisser faire sous prétexte qu'il était séduisant. Ce n'était pas le premier homme attirant que je croisai dans ma vie et il ne serait certainement pas le dernier.

Pourtant, ce qui me choqua, ce fut ses yeux. Ils étaient d'une couleur rougeâtre. Si rouge même qu'on pourrait croire qu'il tirait sur le noir. Étais-ce seulement possible? Bien sûr que oui puisque j'en avais la preuve vivante devant mes yeux.

Je me retournai, bien décidé à ne plus adresser la parole à cet importun. Je devais rester le plus calme possible pour jouir complètement de mes aptitudes. Mais pourquoi aucuns invités ne venaient?

-Si tu pouvais t'en aller, tu fais fuir mes clients, répondis-je en restant le plus neutre possible.

-Peut être qu'ils se sont juste rendus compte que tu ne valais rien, que tu n'étais qu'une femme qui n'en veut qu'à leur argent.

Je levai les yeux au ciel ne voulant plus écouter les absurdités qu'il débitait. Qu'avais-je donc fait pour attirer son regard? Ne pouvait-il pas me laisser en paix.

-Comment fais-tu?

-Pardon?

-Pour les manipuler aussi aisément.

Un sourire s'étala sur mon visage. Voilà quelque chose qu'il ignorait. Plus loin, je vis Abramo qui m'observait du coin de l'oeil. Il devait croire que cet inconnu m'avait découverte. Ce qu'il avait fait mais s'il avait l'intention de me dénoncer, il ne resterait pas avec moi à discuter joyeusement.

-Disons que c'est un don.

-Un don?

Le ton sa voix se fit soudainement intéressé. Je le sentis se rapprocher de moi et il me demanda de lui en dire plus. Venait-il de me prendre au sérieux? Moi qui le pensais logique.

-C'est naturel et les gens sont tellement crédules.

-Je vais devoir m'absenter. Un ami m'attend mais je reviens dans quelques instants.

Pour qui me prenait-il? Je n'étais pas une idiote. Il allait me dénoncer. J'attendis qu'il sorte de ma vue pour m'éclipser en informant Abramo. Celui-ci resterait sur place mais ce ne serait pas mon cas. La prison n'était pas faite pour moi et encore moins la corde autour du cou.

Je tentai de paraître la plus innocente possible tout en m'éloignant rapidement. Je ne devais pas être attraper. Je devais être assez éloigné maintenant. Je jetai un dernier regard derrière moi pour être sûre de ne pas être suivie avant de m'engouffrer dans une petite ruelle.

Je sortis discrètement les quelques pièces que j'avais amassé quand des éclats de voix me parvinrent. Trois silhouettes se dirigeaient droit sur moi. Heureusement, ce n'était que des petits délinquants sans grande envergure.

Je les ignorai royalement en passant devant mais l'un d'entre eux me retint par le bras.

-Attends ma jolie! Tu vas pas nous laisser seuls?

Je me dégageai brutalement de son emprise et décidai de ne pas faire cas de ses paroles. J'avais bien d'autres choses à faire. Me reposer était la première de mes priorités.

-Veuillez m'excuser, répondis-je poliment.

Il fallait être réaliste, je n'étais qu'une femme et seule contre trois hommes, je ne pouvais pas faire grand chose. Pourtant, j'aurai dû me douter qu'ils n'allaient pas le moins du monde se soucier de mes paroles.

Le plus fort m'attrapa par les épaules avant de me repousser violemment contre le mur de brique derrière moi. Une douleur dans le dos me prit mais celle-ci s'estompa bien rapidement contrairement à la colère qui grondait en moi.

-Laisses nous nous amuser un peu.

Quelques passant marchaient peu loin de nous mais je savais pertinemment que personne ne ferait un geste pour m'aider. C'était la loi du chacun pour soi.

Celui qui avait l'air d'être le plus jeune posa sa main rugueuse contre ma joue. Son contact me donna envie de vomir, je pouvais sentir son haleine fétide sentant l'alcool bon marché.

-A votre place, je ne ferai pas cela.

Mon sauveur. Toujours là au bon moment! Alessandro arriva à mes côtés et me plaça derrière lui dans un geste protecteur. Je le détestai autant que je l'appréciai. Il avait des côtés que je haïssais au plus profond de moi même comme le fait de profiter de moi à la moindre occasion car je lui étais redevable, mais il me protégeait ce que je ne pouvais lui reprocher même si c'était pour lui même. Un acte purement égoïste mais qui me réjouissait.

-Tu te prends pour qui?

-Alessandro Acampora, cela te suffit-il?

Son nom n'était inconnu de personnes dans les bas-fond de cette ville pas même de ces trois ivrognes. Ils le fusillèrent du regard sans pour autant s'en prendre à lui. Il aurait été facile de nous tuer tous les deux mais la mort d'Alessandro ne resterait pas impuni contrairement à la mienne. Tout le monde se fichait que je disparaisse de ce monde, sauf Amalia. Elle serait la seule qui pleurerait ma mort.

Une fois qu'ils eurent disparus de notre vue, il me tendit la main pour que je lui donne l'argent. Avec une petite moue boudeuse, je le lui donna. Allait-il me laisser quelque chose? Il ne prit même la peine de compter avant de le fourrer dans sa poche. Je m'étais encore faite avoir! J'aurai dû garder une petite part pour moi même.

Me sortant de mes pensées, il me plaqua contre le mur avant de m'embrasser. Je détestai ce contact mais je ne pouvais rien faire. Je devais subir. Il y avait une époque où j'avais aimé ces baisers et ses caresses mais elle était révolue. Croyait-il qu'il produisait encore un effet sur moi? Sans doute! Comme je l'avais déjà dit, je manipulai qui je voulais sans aucune exception.

-Alessandro, murmurai-je. Si tu partais en premier, je te rejoindrai plus tard.

-Pourquoi ne pas y aller ensemble?

-J'ai quelque chose à faire avant.

Il acquiesça et ne me posa pas plus de questions. Il me laissa seule dans cette ruelle et je laissai ma tête retomber contre le mur. J'avais besoin d'air. Je n'avais absolument rien de prévu, je voulais juste avoir un peu de temps.

Une brise fraîche me parvint mais quelque chose me tracassait. J'avais l'impression qu'on m'observait. Je n'eus pas besoin de chercher plus longtemps quand j'entendis que l'on parlait.

-Qu'en penses-tu Eleazar?

-On dirait que ton intuition était la bonne Demetri.

-Qui est là?

La peur s'insinuait peu à peu en moi. C'était encore des hommes mais eux, je ne les voyais pas. Quand ils sortirent de l'ombre, je reconnu celui qui m'avait importuné. Pourtant, mon instinct me disait de me méfier. Ils s'approchèrent de moi et malgré l'obscurité, je pus constater que les prunelles de l'autre homme était du même rouge sang. Sang... Une idée saugrenu me vint à l'esprit mais c'était totalement impossible. Voilà où on en arrivait à raconter des histoires sordides sur des créatures mythiques.

-Je te laisse t'en charger Demetri. Aro te remerciera.

Il s'approcha d'une démarche féline et en quelques secondes, il était en face de moi. Comment avait-il pu? Personne ne se déplaçait aussi rapidement.

-Que dirais-tu d'une nouvelle vie?

-Ce serait avec un réel plaisir que je discuterai avec toi mais j'ai des choses importantes à faire.

Il se mit à rire et encore une fois, je trouvai ce son mélodieux. Je devais partir, m'enfuir au plus vite. Quelque chose de surnaturel se dégageait de sa personne. Quelque chose de malfaisant, de dangereux, quelque chose qui me ferait du mal. Je fis trois pas en arrière pour m'éloigner de lui ce qui ne sembla nullement le surprendre.

Aussitôt, je m'enfuis en courant alors qu'il riait de nouveau. Je courrai aussi vite que mes jambes et ma robe me le permettaient. Pourtant, je savais qu'il me rattraperait, que je ne pouvais lui échapper. Je n'entendais aucun pas derrière moi et les passants me regardaient ahuris. Ils ne devaient pas comprendre ce qui m'arrivaient à courir comme si ma vie en dépendait. Je sentais que je ne pourrai pas m'échapper, que ma vie allait prendre fin maintenant.

Alors, je pris la décision la plus stupide de ma vie, je m'arrêtai en regardant derrière moi. Je ne le voyais pas arriver. Une main glaciale se posa sur mon épaule et sa bouche s'approcha de mon oreille.

-Tu comprends vite les choses. Comment échapper au plus grand prédateur qui existe sur cette terre?

-Qui es-tu?

-Qui suis-je? Celui qui va t'offrir l'opportunité de démarrer une nouvelle vie, de voir le monde d'une nouvelle façon.

Il dégagea ma nuque de mes cheveux et je sentis sa bouche se poser délicatement sur celle-ci. Je fermai les yeux dans l'espoir vain que tout cela s'arrête. Ses dents ou plutôt ses crocs déchirèrent ma peau et je sentis qu'il absorbait mon sang... jusqu'à ce que je sombre dans l'inconscient.

* * *

Alors? Que pensez-vous de mon héroïne? De sa rencontre avec Demetri? J'attends vos reviews pour me donnez vos impressions. Et si vous avez détestez, dites moi ce qui ne va pas pour que je puisse m'améliorer!

Dois-je continuer ou c'est tellement pitoyable qu'il faut que j'arrête?^^


	2. Chapter 2

Voici le nouveau chapitre en espérant qu'il vous plaise!

_Lilly:_ Je te remercie pour ta review, j'espère que cette suite te plaira tout autant!

* * *

Chapitre 2:

J'ouvris les yeux plus rapidement que je ne l'avais jamais fait. Des prunelles dorés étaient penchées sur moi, me dévisageant. Je laissai un soupir de soulagement m'échapper. Que m'était-il arrivé? Mes souvenirs étaient tellement flous.

Je me relevai brutalement, sautant sur mes pieds et regardant l'homme qui me faisait face. Séduisant était, sans aucun doute, le mot qui le définissait le mieux. Tout aussi attirant que cet homme, celui qui m'avait mordu. Instinctivement, je portai ma main à ma gorge. Gorge qui me brûlait. Je me frottai espérant que cela cesse. Je ne comprenais pas. Que se passait-il?  
L'homme s'approcha de moi en me tendant sa main.

-Fais moi confiance, murmura t-il. Je ne te ferai aucun mal.

Sans réfléchir plus longtemps, j'attrapai sa main et son sourire franc et sincère me réconforta. Il me fit de nouveau asseoir sur un lit et me tendit un verre. Je n'arrivai pas à déceler ce qu'il contenait. Du vin? L'odeur était tellement... tellement enivrante.  
Je l'arrachai de ses mains devant son regard amusé et le portai à mes lèvres. Le liquide coula dans ma bouche, me laissant le savourer. Mais il m'en fallait plus, j'en avais besoin. J'en étais dépendante.

-Plus tard, me dit-il comme s'il avait comprit mon souhait.  
-Qui êtes-vous?

Ma voix était enrouée et j'avais l'impression qu'elle ne m'appartenait pas. Quelque chose avait changé en moi. Que s'était-il passé? Il y avait eu cet incendie qui me dévastait, une douleur si affreuse que je ne souhaitai à personne de la subir. Puis, je m'étais réveillée.

-Je suis Carlisle. Pourrais-je savoir ton nom?  
-Héléna.  
-Tu dois te poser énormément de questions et j'y répondrai avec plaisir mais Aro nous attend.  
-Qui est ce?  
-Tu le découvriras bientôt.

Il me fit me lever et sortit de la chambre. Je lui emboitai le pas mais j'étais plus rapide. Pourquoi m'étais-je mis à courir? Je regardai mes mains, comme si ce corps ne m'appartenait pas, comme si j'étais quelqu'un d'autre.

Carlisle m'attrapa le bras et me rassura. Bientôt, je comprendrai. C'est ce qu'il me répétait. Je le suivis sans poser plus de questions mais nous étions bien trop rapides pour des humains. Humains... L'étais-je seulement encore? J'avais du mal à me souvenir de la nuit dernière à moins que cela ne fasse plus longtemps? J'avais été mordu et puis...

Mes pensées furent interrompus par notre arrivée dans une salle. Celle-ci était plus luxueuse. Même le roi Umberto ne possédait pas un tel joyau. Je cessai ma contemplation des lieux quand je constatai que trois hommes me faisaient face.  
Celui du centre possédait de longs cheveux noirs et me fixait sans sourciller. A ses côtés se trouvaient un homme blond, une expression cruelle sur le visage. Quant au troisième, il ne me prêta qu'une brève attention, préférant se plonger dans ses propres réflexions.

-Elle est enfin réveillée! s'extasia le premier en m'approchant.

Carlisle resta à mes côtés et si ça n'avait pas été le cas, j'aurai sûrement fui depuis longtemps.

-Je suis Aro! dit-il en se saisissant de ma main.

Pourquoi faisait-il cela? J'étais complètement perdue.

-Intéressant! Ton don nous sera fort utile, s'extasia t-il.

Un don? De quoi parlait-il? La seule chose pour laquelle j'étais douée, c'était arnaquer et voler les gens. Rien d'autre. Quand il lâcha ma main, un sourire satisfait s'étira sur ses lèvres. Je me décidai à le regarder de plus près et vis ses yeux. Aussi rouges que celui de cet homme. Quant à sa peau, elle était tellement pâle qu'elle en paraissait presque translucide. Plutôt étonnant qu'on en sait que le soleil brille de milles éclats à Rome. Mais étais-je encore dans cette ville? Étais-je même encore en Italie. Il me semblait que oui puisque nous parlions toujours la même langue.

-Je... ou suis-je? Qui êtes-vous?  
-Carlisle, tu n'as pas informé notre invitée?  
-Je n'ai guère eu le temps, tu m'avais dit de l'amener une fois qu'elle serait réveillée.

Aro me regarda à nouveau tout en continuant de sourire. J'étais mal à l'aise, ne le sentait-il pas? Quelque chose au fond de moi m'avertissait de me méfier de cet homme. Me voulait-il du mal? S'il avait voulut me faire quelque chose, il ne serait pas là en train de parler gentiment.

-Tu es des nôtres à présent Héléna.  
-Comment... comment connaissez-vous mon nom?  
-Je sais tout sur toi.

Comment pouvait-il me connaître alors que c'était la première fois que nous nous croisions? Je ne savais rien de lui hormis son nom.

-Aro lit dans les pensées, m'informa Carlisle en réponse à mes interrogations muettes.  
-C'est impossible! Personne n'est capable de faire ceci.  
-Aucun humain, me rectifia Aro.

Ses mots mirent quelques minutes avant d'arriver à mon cerveau. Venait-il vraiment de dire ça? Que voulait-il dire par là? Se croyait-il supérieur? Ce n'était rien de plus qu'un aristocrate arrogant et prétentieux!

-Tu es un vampire!  
-Pardon?

C'était tout bonnement impossible! Étais-ce une plaisanterie? Alessandro avait-il organisé cela dans le but de me ridiculiser?  
Pourtant, Carlisle commença son long monologue, parfois interrompu par quelques remarques de Aro, m'expliquant qui j'étais devenue. Je ne voulais pas être un monstre, un tueur s'abreuvant du sang de ses victimes! Pourtant rien qu'à l'évocation du sang, ma gorge me brûla de nouveau et je me rappelai le plaisir que j'avais pris à boire le contenu du verre.

-Je ne veux pas! criai-je.  
-Il est trop tard! me répondit Aro en riant de plus en plus fort.

Il me tourna le dos et retourna s'asseoir à sa place. Carlisle l'avertit qu'il prendrait soin de moi et m'entraîna à l'extérieur de cette pièce. Une fois assez éloigné, je me tournai vers lui.

-Je ne veux pas!  
-Je sais à quel point cela est difficile pour toi. Personne ne t'a laissé le choix.  
-Je ne veux pas tuer! Aidez-moi!

J'avais envie de pleurer mais j'en étais incapable. J'étais figée!

-J'ai une solution à te proposer mais c'est à toi de choisir. Je me nourris exclusivement de sang animal, veut tu en faire de même?

Je ne pris pas la peine de réfléchir. Tuer un être humain était au dessus de mes forces. Carlisle m'ordonna de le suivre. En quelques minutes, il m'avait fait sortir et éloigné de la ville. Nous étions maintenant dans une forêt sombre. Je regardai les rayons du soleil qui perçaient les arbres pour venir se poser sur ma peau. Cette dernière scintillait. Je m'examinai plus en détail et constatai que ce phénomène se reproduisait sur toutes les parcelles de mon corps non couverte par un vêtement.  
De plus, je constatai que je portai une robe qui devait valoir plus d'argent que je n'en aurai économisé en une année. Carlisle me regardait, attendant que je fasse ou dise quelque chose.

-Quoique tu ais besoin, je serai là pour t'aider.  
-Merci beaucoup!

Par la suite, il m'expliqua tant de choses que je n'étais pas sûre d'avoir tout retenus. Nous nous mîmes en chasse et pour la première fois de ma vie, je buvais le sang d'un cerf. Mais le gout n'avait strictement rien à voir avec celui que j'avais gouté. Devant ma mine dégouté, Carlisle ajouta que je n'étais pas obligée de choisir son mode de vie, que j'avais le droit de décider par moi même. Mais je voulais essayer, je ne me sentais pas prête à faire du mal à un inconnu. Le serai-je jamais?

Quand nous revînmes de notre expédition, Carlisle décida de me montrer là où je logerai. Au même endroit où je m'étais éveillée. Néanmoins, il se stoppa quand deux silhouettes arrivèrent face à nous.

-Tu vas faire la connaissance de deux d'entre eux.

Pourquoi ne se comptait-il pas dans ce groupe? Se sentait-il mieux qu'eux? Non! Il n'était pas ce genre d'hommes. Tout en lui imposait le respect de soi et des autres, la modestie, la gentillesse.

-Voici donc notre nouvelle camarade!

La voix était celle d'un homme. Une voix grave et décontractée. Quand je vis le géant à laquelle elle appartenait, je fis un bond en arrière ce qui sembla l'amuser. Il était accompagné d'une femme à la beauté irréelle, possédant de longs cheveux blonds foncés et les mêmes yeux rouges que ceux des autres. Possédai-je les mêmes? Ceux de Carlisle était-il unique? Ou alors, cela était dû à son régime alimentaire.

-Je suis Chelsea, se présenta t-elle.

Sa voix chaleureuse et son sourire accueillant me mit en confiance. En tout cas plus que le géant.

-Felix! rajouta l'homme. Je serai ravie de te présenter les lieux. Carlisle, tu dois avoir autre chose à faire? Pourquoi ne pas chasser?  
-Cela est déjà fait!  
-Je voudrai juste faire connaissance avec ma nouvelle amie.  
-Bien! Alors je te la confie. Héléna, méfies-toi, Felix est un grand séducteur.  
-Absolument faux! se défendit l'intéressé.

Grâce à sa phrase, il réussit à m'arracher un rire mais je ne voulais pas que Carlisle s'en aille. J'avais l'impression que je serai seule au monde s'il me quittait. Pourquoi ressentais-je cela alors que je ne le connaissais même pas? Peut être parce que c'était la première personne que j'avais vu en me réveillant?

-Veuillez m'excuser mais il faut que j'aille voir Demetri! dit Chelsea en partant aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée.

Un grognement s'échappa de ma gorge à l'évocation de ce Demetri. Je me souvenais parfaitement de lui. Celui qui m'avait traqué dans cette rue pour me transformer en... monstre. Felix me regarda à la fois inquiet et intrigué de ma réaction.

-Que se passe t-il?  
-Demetri...  
-Je savais qu'il n'avait pas de succès avec les femmes mais à ce point!  
-C'est à cause de lui que je suis...  
-Un vampire? Oui mais n'oublies pas que s'il l'a fait, c'est pour Aro.

Il me pria, ensuite de le suivre, dans le dédale de couloirs. Aro... C'était cet homme brun que j'avais rencontré peu de temps auparavant. Il avait ordonné que l'on me fasse subir cela. Dans quel but?  
Felix me posait, toutes sortes de questions sur moi, et je me surpris à plaisanter avec lui. Finalement, derrière son air de grosse brute, il cachait bien des choses. Il ouvrit une porte et je reconnus la chambre dans laquelle je m'étais éveillée. Bien que le luxe n'y était pas aussi présent que dans la salle où siégeait ces trois hommes, elle l'était dix fois plus que l'endroit où je vivais auparavant. Amalia... Elle devait être morte d'inquiétude à l'heure qu'il était. Depuis combien de temps avais-je disparu? Je ne savais même pas où j'étais. J'interrogeai donc mon nouveau camarade.

-Nous sommes à Volterra, c'est plus au nord que Rome.  
-Mais mes amis...  
-Ils te chercheront pendant quelques temps puis ils t'oublieront. Une nouvelle vie t'attend Héléna, ne vis pas dans le passé.  
-Mes souvenirs sont flous.  
-A quoi bon se rappeler? Dans quelques années, tout ceux que tu as connu ne seront plus de ce monde.

Sa phrase eut l'effet d'un choc sur moi. J'étais à présent immortelle, condamnée à vivre sans aucune évolution. Pétrifiée dans ma jeunesse... à jamais. Même si cette possibilité ferait rêver plus d'une femme, ce n'était pas mon cas maintenant que j'étais confrontée à cela.

-As tu vu ton reflet?

Je secouai la tête et il me conduisit dans une autre pièce, ma chambre en étant dépourvu. Ce que je ne comprenais, c'est pourquoi en posséder une alors que nous n'étions pas censés dormir. Je lui demandai tout de même la confirmation de cela.

-Il nous faut bien un peu d'intimité, dit-il en accompagnant sa phrase d'un clin d'œil.

J'avais peur de comprendre sa phrase mais après tout... S'il parlait bien sa vie sexuelle, cela ne me regardait pas. Et quand on a l'éternité, il faut sûrement trouver un moyen de combattre l'ennui.  
Je ne réfléchis pas plus longtemps puisqu'il me poussa devant le miroir. Je mis quelques secondes avant de reconnaître certains de mes traits. J'avais du mal à réaliser ce que j'étais devenue. Sans vouloir être arrogante, j'étais belle. Pas autant que Chelsea mais plus que je ne l'avais jamais été. Toutes les personnes que j'avais croisé ici était séduisante et je l'étais à mon tour. Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux.

-Sublime, me sourit Felix derrière moi.  
-C'est pas vrai! Tu l'as déjà entraîné dans ma chambre.

Nous nous retournâmes pour voir qui était la personne qui avait parler. Une envie de lui arracher les yeux, de le tuer, de lui faire subir mille et une torture me prit. Demetri se tenait devant moi, un sourire aux lèvres. Avait-il déjà oublié ce qu'il m'avait fait?

* * *

Et voilà, on rencontre enfin Demetri, très brièvement mais bon... ce sera pour le prochain chapitre!^^ Que pensez-vous de sa rencontre avec Felix, Chelsea et Carlisle? Ils seront tous les trois importants par la suite. Enfin, tout ceux que vous avez vu le sont.^^

Une petite review pour me faire plaisir?


	3. Chapter 3

Voici le nouveau chapitre en espérant qu'il vous plaise! Bonne lecture!

_Mmev: Perso, Edward et Bella, j'en ai un peu par dessus la tête et beaucoup -trop- de fics sont sur eux donc j'ai eu envie de changer. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira!_

_

* * *

_

Chapitre 3:

Je l'attrapai à gorge pour le plaquer contre le mur. Il ne semblait pas comprendre ce qui se passait mais c'était bien la dernière de mes préoccupations. S'il était trop idiot pour s'apercevoir que je le détestai de m'avoir transformé en cet espèce de monstre.

Felix encercla ma taille et me souleva comme si j'étais plus légère qu'une plume et m'écarta de son ami tout en me tenant toujours.

-Demetri! Tu n'es, décidément, pas doué avec les femmes, se moqua t-il. Quant à toi ma chère, je souhaiterai que tu ailles te battre ailleurs que dans ma chambre.  
-D'accord, abdiquai-je.

Il relâcha lentement la pression qu'il exerçait sur mon corps et je me retrouvai libre de mes mouvements. Je me retenais tant bien que mal de me jeter à nouveau sur lui alors qu'il m'observait.

-Pourrai-je savoir pourquoi tu m'en veux tellement?  
-Tu oses poser la question? Tu m'as transformé en... monstre.  
-Dois-je te signaler que tu n'y as pas fait preuve de beaucoup de résistance dans cette ruelle?

Et puis quoi encore? Cela allait bientôt être de ma faute. Je me souvenais vaguement de cette nuit mais si j'avais arrêté de courir, c'est parce que je savais que je ne pouvais pas lui échapper. De plus, je ne pensai pas qu'il me laisserait en vie.

Ne voulant pas rester plus longtemps en sa présence, je le bousculai avant de partir alors que Felix riait à gorge déployé en murmurant quelque chose que je ne réussi pas à saisir.

Ce fut seulement après quelques minutes de course que je me rendis compte que je ne savais absolument pas où j'allai. Il était encore plus vaste que je ne l'avais imaginé et j'étais incapable de retourner par moi même dans ma chambre, ni dans celle de Felix. Je n'avais jamais été pourvu d'un sens de l'orientation hors pair mais si j'étais devenue un... vampire, je devrais savoir m'orienter.

Heureusement pour moi, la chance était de mon côté. Pour une fois! Deux personnes arrivaient en riant face à moi. En apparence physique, il ne devait pas avoir plus de quinze ans mais en âge vampire, je ne saurai le dire.  
La jeune fille blonde et un sourire sadique s'étira sur son visage quand elle me vit. Quant à son compagnon, il resta impassible.

-Euh... je suis perdue et je n'ai aucune idée du lieu où je me trouve.  
-C'est donc elle... dit la fille en me détaillant de haut en bas. Elle n'a pas l'air d'avoir un pouvoir utile.

Encore cette histoire de pouvoir! Si quelqu'un avait l'obligeance de m'expliquer de quoi il en retournait.

-Bon, nous avons des choses plus importantes à faire. Alec?

Et ils partirent, me laissant sur place complètement déboussolée par le comportement qu'ils venaient d'adopter. Personne n'avait jugé utile de leur apprendre la politesse?  
Bon, il y avait bien quelque chose qui me permettrait de me repérer. Sauf que les murs de pierre étaient tous identiques, sans aucuns tableaux ni rien d'autres. Bien! Respires Héléna! Enfin, cela ne m'était plus nécessaire à présent...

-Y a t-il un problème?

Je me retournai vers mon sauveur, un homme brun à la peau plus foncé que les autres. Sans doute avait-il été plus mate durant sa vie humaine. Il était figé dans la trentaine, peut être même plus!

-En réalité, je suis perdue.  
-Tu es Héléna, c'est cela?  
-Les nouvelles vont vites on dirait.  
-Chelsea est très bavarde et il se trouve que je viens juste de la croiser. Je suis Santiago.  
-Héléna, mais vous le saviez déjà. Est ce que vous pourriez m'indiquer où se trouve... De toute façon, vous ne savez pas où je loge.  
-En effet.

Chelsea aimait, peut être, parler mais ça n'avait pas l'air d'être le cas de ce Santiago. Je lui indiquai donc que Carlisle le savait et il me conduisit à lui. Il s'empressa de partir et ce n'est pas moi qui allai me plaindre. Il ne m'avait pas décroché un mot durant le trajet et semblait s'ennuyer. 

Étendue sur mon lit, j'observai le plafond dans le moindre détail. Ma vue était plus précise que jamais. Je fermai les yeux, espérant qu'un miracle se produise, que je me réveille pour réaliser que tout ça n'était jamais arrivé. Que ce n'était qu'un vilain cauchemar.

L'ennui mortel qui m'avait gagné depuis deux heures ne voulaient pas partir. Comment un vampire s'occupait-il? L'éternité... Si je devais la passer ici, enfermé sans voir la lumière du soleil, j'aurai souhaité la mort. J'avais reparlé à Aro qui m'avait ordonné de ne pas sortir du château sans être accompagné. D'après Carlisle, étant un nouveau-né, je pouvais créer un vrai carnage dans la ville à cause de l'odeur du sang.

Sans m'en rendre compte, je me passai la langue sur mes lèvres, me rappelant le goût que cela avait, le plaisir que j'avais prit en le buvant. Rien qu'une fois et pourtant je me rappelai de la saveur dans les moindres détails.

Je ne devais pas y penser! J'avais prit la résolution de suivre Carlisle et de me nourrir exclusivement de sang animal. Il m'avait prévenus que résister à la tentation était très dur et qu'il arriverait, certainement, que je m'en prenne à un humain.

On frappa à ma porte et je vis Demetri faire irruption dans ma chambre. Comme la dernière fois, un grognement m'échappa mais il se contenta de sourire.

-Il est vrai que nous sommes partis sur de mauvaises bases mais il faut faire table rase du passé à présent.

-Qu'est ce que tu viens faire ici? demandai-je en m'approchant de lui.

Je ne l'avais pas vu depuis la veille, lorsque je l'avais agressé. Felix ne voulait pas que je me batte dans ses appartements, mais j'en avais parfaitement le droit de le faire dans les miens. Je lançai mon poing en avant mais il l'intercepta. Arquant un sourcil devant mon geste, il se mit à rire.

-Je pourrai te tuer en à peine quelques secondes.

-C'est faux! Carlisle m'a dit qu'un nouveau né possédait plus de forces que...

-C'est vrai! me coupa t-il. Cependant, tu ne sais pas te battre.

-Qu'est ce que tu en sais?

-Le soir où je t'ai mordu, tu étais aux prises avec trois hommes et sans l'aide de ton amant ou mari ou je ne sais trop quoi, tu aurais été dans une mauvaise posture.

-Alessandro n'était rien de tout ça.

-Je me fiche de savoir qui il est pour toi. Maintenant si tu veux bien me suivre.

-Et pourquoi donc?

-Aro veut que je te fasse visiter les environs.

Pourquoi cette décision? J'étais déjà sorti avec Carlisle alors pourquoi le faire avec lui? Et pourquoi avait-il fallu que ça tombe sur le seul que je détestai. Devant la réticence dont je faisais preuve, il m'attrapa par le bras et je fus bien obligée de le suivre.

Nous sortîmes de Volterra pour arriver dans un village de paysans entourés par les champs. Il faisait nuit et les rues étaient désertes. Que faisions nous là? Il avança jusqu'à une maison où un homme d'une vingtaine d'années bricolait quelque chose. Je n'eus pas le temps d'observer ce qu'il faisait que Demetri l'avait attrapé à la gorge en plaquant sa main sur sa bouche pour qu'il ne puisse pas appeler à l'aide.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais? paniquai-je.

-Je t'enseigne ce que tu dois savoir à commencer par te nourrir correctement. Ce n'est pas en t'abreuvant de gibiers que tu deviendras forte.

-Non! Je n'en ai pas envie.

Il se contenta de sourire de façon mystérieuse avant de mordre à pleine bouche sa pauvre victime. Ce dernier avait les yeux révulsés, la panique, la peur se lisant sur son visage. Demetri se détacha de lui et le laissa tomber au sol. Il était toujours vivant mais semblait peiner à ne pas tomber dans l'inconscience. L'odeur du sang parvint jusqu'à moi alors que je tentai d'oublier tout ce qui m'entourait.

-Tu ne voudrais pas gâcher une telle occasion. Il est absolument délicieux, murmura Demetri à mon oreille.

Il me poussa jusqu'à l'homme à terre. Même s'il ne parlait pas, il semblait me supplier.

-Désolée.

Ne pouvant résister plus longtemps, je me jetai sur lui me délectant de ce nouveau breuvage. Comme dans mes souvenirs, il était délicat, exquis. Il n'était en rien comparable à mon régime alimentaire.

Quand je me détachai de lui, il était mort et dans un dernier geste d'excuse, je lui fermai les yeux. J'avais failli.

-N'est ce pas meilleur?

-C'est pour cela que tu m'as emmené ici?

-Tu es plus perspicace que tu en as l'air.

-Pourquoi? demandai-je ahurie.

-Tu es un vampire et ce sont notre nourriture, il faut que tu le comprennes.

La tête dans les mains, je tentai de comprendre les raisons de son geste. Je venais de tuer un homme, un être humain qui devait avoir une famille, une femme, des enfants...

Je partis en courant, voulant m'éloigner le plus possible de ce lieu maudit. Mes jambes me portaient. Je n'avais aucune destination, j'ignorai totalement où je me trouvai. Je n'étais jamais sortie de Rome.

Une main puissante se referma sur mon bras et me tira en arrière. Je me cognai contre un torse avec brutalité alors que ses mains se refermaient sur mes épaules.

-Volterra n'est pas par là.

-Je ne veux pas y retourner.

-Ah oui? Que vas tu faire alors? Tu ne connais rien? Veux tu rester seule?

Je me retournai brutalement, le dévisageai avant de le gifler avec une telle violence que la gifle retentit à des kilomètres. Il resta interdit devant mon geste avant de me repousser si brutalement que j'allai m'écraser contre un arbre qui craque sous mon poids.

-Je n'ai pas pour habitude de frapper une femme mais je t'interdis de poser la main sur moi à nouveau.

-Tout est de ta faute!

J'aurai voulu l'insulter, lui dire à quel point je le haïssais, à quel point je détestai ce que j'étais devenue. S'agenouillant près de moi, il attrapa mon visage pour que je le regarde dans les yeux.

-A présent, tu es ce que la terre a crée de plus fort, de plus fantastique. Tu n'as plus à te soucier des maladies, de l'argent, de la vieillesse.

-Et si j'en avais envie?

-Tu n'es qu'au début, bientôt tu comprendras.

* * *

Et voilà? Qu'en avez-vous pensés? Nul? Pas mal? Bien? J'attends vos impressions!^^


	4. Chapter 4

Voici le nouveau chapitre en espérant qu'il vous plaise!

_FloreVolturi: Merci pour ta review! J'espère que c'est assez rapide à ton goût!^^_

_Lilly: Et bien merci beaucoup! Effectivement, leur relation est assez tendue!^^ Quand aux jumeaux, j'espère que je suis assez fidèle au livre mais c'est la façon dont je les voie. Et Santiago, il refait une petite apparition dans ce chapitre mais ce n'est pas vraiment un personnage important. Du moins pour le moment, je ne sais pas encore si je vais lui faire une plus grand place._

_Mmev: Carlisle/Demetri, un couple? Je suis en train de m'imaginer des trucs, c'est écœurant!^^ Je n'avais pas pensé que certains pouvaient penser cela, je crois que je vais changer du coup!^^_

_

* * *

_

Chapitre 4:

On frappa à la porte mais je n'avais envie de voir personne. Carlisle était venu me voir plusieurs fois pour me convaincre de me nourrir convenablement mais je n'en avais aucune envie. Près d'une semaine que je restai dans cette chambre à essayer d'oublier le regard de cet homme. Son image dansait, sans cesse, devant mes yeux sans que je ne puisse rien y faire.

Cependant, ce fut la femme blonde qui accompagnait Felix la première fois que je l'avais vu. Chelsea si mes souvenirs étaient bon. Elle s'assit à côté de moi avant d'étendre ses longues jambes pour s'allonger, adoptant ainsi la même position que moi.

-Tu devrais sortir, tu es très pâle, sourit-elle fière de sa plaisanterie.  
-J'ai envie d'être seule.  
-Demetri m'a raconté que tu t'étais nourris de sang humain.  
-Il l'a fait exprès.  
-Il voulait juste t'aider.  
-Si tu es venue ici pour me parler de cet idiot, tu peux partir.

Elle se contenta de hausser les épaules et ne fit plus aucune allusion à lui.

-Il paraît que tu as un pouvoir.  
-Je n'en sais rien. Je ne comprends rien à cette histoire.

J'avais réfléchi à ça aussi mais ce n'était pas pour autant que je comprenais tout. Carlisle m'avait bien dit que Aro pouvait lire dans les pensées mais il n'avait rien dit de plus.

-Certains vampires "naissent" avec une faculté. Par exemple, Demetri est un traqueur hors-pair, Aro lit dans les pensées et Felix possède une force supérieur aux autres vampires.  
-Et toi?

Elle sembla hésiter quelques instants avant de m'expliquer qu'elle était capable de manipuler les relations sociales. Devant mon regard perplexe, elle m'assura qu'elle n'utiliserait pas son pouvoir sur moi. Mais pouvais-je la croire? Je ne la connaissais même pas. J'ignorai tout d'elle.

-Il semblerait que tu étais doué pour manipuler les gens.  
-Il n'y a rien d'extraordinaire à ça! Les personnes sont tellement crédules.  
-Ce doit être lié.

Je n'en savais strictement rien! Et honnêtement, je n'en avais rien à faire. C'était bien la dernière de mes préoccupations.

-Tu devrais sortir!  
-Je n'en ai pas envie! m'énervai-je.  
-Comme tu veux mais Felix a dit qu'il viendrait te sortir lui même d'ici.  
-Qu'est ce que ça peut bien lui faire?  
-Pour une raison que j'ignore, tu lui es très sympathique.

Devais-je en être heureuse? Pourtant, un vague sourire s'étira sur mon visage. J'étais nouvelle ici et plusieurs personnes voulaient prendre de mes nouvelles. Qui aurait crû que des vampires assoiffés de sang pouvaient se soucier de leur semblables?

Chelsea se leva et quitta la chambre mais une fois dans le couloir, je l'entendis crier le nom de Felix. A quoi est ce qu'elle jouait? Ce dernier fit irruption dans ma chambre en arrachant presque la porte. A croire que personne ne connaissait la politesse ici. Je me rappelai très bien les deux autres qui m'avaient laissés en plan de ce couloir.

-Bien! Je te laisse deux secondes pour te lever.  
-Sinon? le provoquai-je.

Se pinçant l'arête du nez, il plongea sur moi et me souleva en me portant sur ses épaules comme un vulgaire sac de patates. Je lui donnai des coups mais il ne semblait même pas les sentir. C'était comme frapper un rocher.

-Quand on ne se nourrit pas, on n'a pas de force, se moqua t-il.  
-D'accord! Mais laisses moi marcher.  
-Pour t'enfuir? Carlisle t'attend.

En quelques secondes, nous arrivâmes dans le hall de l'immense bâtisse où Carlisle, les mains croisés derrière son dos, semblait m'attendre. Felix me posa devant lui avant de partir.

-Bien! Je suppose que tu veux boire du sang animal.  
-Non! J'ai juste envie de mourir.  
-Refuser de t'abreuver n'est pas le meilleur moyen.  
-Je suis un monstre!  
-Tu as cédé, une fois! Et cela parce que Demetri a fait en sorte que cela se produise.  
-Je ne comprends ce qui l'a pousser à me faire ceci.  
-Aro! soupira t-il. Il pense que si tu suis le même régime alimentaire que moi, tu seras faible.

Ce Aro commençait réellement à me taper sur les nerfs. On me transformait pour un supposé don parce qu'il le voulait et on montait un plan pour que je tue un être humain. Cet homme ne devait pas avoir toute sa tête.  
Dans un pur esprit de contradiction, je suivis Carlisle. Il ne voulait pas que je boive de sang animal, c'est exactement ce que j'allai faire.

...

J'étais à la recherche de quiconque pouvait m'aider. Je voulais obtenir le maximum de renseignement sur ma nouvelle vie. Si je devais habiter ici avec d'autres vampires, je voulais savoir à qui j'avais à faire.

Mais personne ne rodait dans les couloirs, Carlisle était je ne sais où et les seules personnes que je connaissais, je ne savais pas où ils logeaient.

La patience n'était pas mon fort, je décidai de frapper à la première porte que je croiserai. Quand je le fis, ce fut une voix féminine qui me répondit. Par chance, je tombai sur Chelsea. Dieu devait être de mon côté même s'il y avait longtemps que je n'avais plus la foi. Que dirait mes parents en voyant ma vie à présent? Des purs chrétiens dans l'âme. Cela ne les avaient pas sauvés. Leur fille était, à présent, une créature des ténèbres, une machine à tuer.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ici? me questionna t-elle en m'invitant à s'asseoir sur un fauteuil en face du sien.

Je remarquai rapidement que sa chambre était plus luxueuse que la mienne. La mienne se limitait aux meubles de bases. Mais je ne demandai pas plus. Je n'avais jamais vécu dans le luxe de toute façon.

-Je veux que tu m'éclaires sur tout ce qui se passe ici.

-Comment m'as-tu trouvé?

-A bout de nerfs, j'ai frappé à la première porte qui venait.

-Tu as eu de la chance de ne pas tomber sur Jane. Je n'aurai pas donné chère de ta peau.

-Qui est ce?

Elle me détailla donc cette personne et à première vue, c'était la fille que j'avais croisé et qui avait refusé de m'aider. J'appris aussi qu'elle avait un frère, celui qui l'accompagnait lors de notre première rencontre. Des jumeaux maléfiques comme Chelsea me le dit. Dangereux était le premier mot qui lui était venu lors de leurs descriptions. Il ne fallait pas que je me les mette à dos. Surtout que Jane était la préférée de Aro.

Elle me parla ensuite de Santiago celui qui m'avait aidé à retrouver mon chemin. Un grand brun ténébreux mais taciturne et préférant rester dans son coin. A se demander ce qu'il faisait au milieu d'autres vampires alors.

Près d'une heure passa et j'appris à peu près tous les noms de ceux présents y compris les gardes qui n'étaient pas réellement importants. Nous parlâmes ensuite d'elle et j'appris qu'elle faisait partie des Volturis depuis le début étant donné qu'elle connaissait Aro depuis bien longtemps.

-Maintenant que tu as exploré toute ma vie, parlons de la tienne.

-Attends! Tu ne m'as pas dit comment tu as été transformé.

-Rien de bien intéressant! Je suis originaire d'Angleterre. Un soir, je rentrai avec ma famille après une réception quand on s'est fait attaqués. Il y a eu des cris, des hurlements et quand mon père est sorti... Enfin, je t'épargne les détails. Il y avait deux hommes - des vampires comme tu t'en doutes - et pour une raison obscure, ils m'ont transformés.

Tout comme moi, elle avait vu sa vie basculer sans rien pouvoir faire. Elle avait subit les évènements. Avant qu'elle ne commence à m'interroger, je partis. Parler de ma vie ne servirait à rien. Je n'avais pas accompli des choses digne d'être retenus dans l'Histoire, bien au contraire.

En retournant à ma chambre, je croisai Felix mais je décidai de l'ignorer. Je n'avais toujours pas digéré le fait qu'il m'ait porté jusqu'à Carlisle. Même si c'était pour mon bien, cela ne se faisait pas.

Néanmoins, il passa un bras autour de mes épaules et me força à marcher dans la même direction que lui. Bien sûr, la pression qu'il exerçait sur mon corps me dissuada rapidement de ne pas riposter. Jamais de ma vie, je n'avais vu un homme aussi imposant.

-Tu n'es plus une enfant Héléna. Tu ne vas pas m'en vouloir éternellement?

-Et pourquoi pas?

-Je comprends pourquoi Demetri dit que tu es insupportable.

-Quoi? m'offusquai-je en me dégageant.

Il osait parler de moi derrière mon dos? Des méchancetés en plus de cela! Ma réaction sembla l'amuser mais je n'avais aucune envie de rire. J'avais des comptes à régler. Il me transformait, faisait tout pour que je boive du sang humain et maintenant il me critiquait. C'en était trop!

Cependant, la force avec laquelle il m'avait repousser la dernière fois me revint en mémoire. Je ne connaissais pas son âge mais il était beaucoup plus âgé que moi et devait donc savoir se battre. De plus, il m'avait bien fait comprendre qu'il ne se laisserait pas faire. J'allai me faire étriper avant que je ne le touche.

-J'ignorai que tu prêtais une aussi grande importance à ce qu'il pense de toi.

-Ne racontes pas d'absurdités!

-Cela cacherait-il quelque chose?

Je mis quelques secondes à comprendre le sens de ses paroles. Il ne croyait tout de même pas que... Non! J'éclatai d'un rire franc et je dus me rattraper à lui pour ne pas m'écrouler par terre. Mon hilarité fut rapidement suivi de la sienne. Les fous rires comme cela était, malheureusement, très contagieux.

Je ne relevai la tête que quand j'entendis des pas venir dans notre direction. Santiago arriva face à nous et nous dévisagea comme si nous étions fous. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas rit?

-Héléna! Aro souhaite te voir.

Bizarrement, le savoir me coupa toute joie immédiatement et celle de Felix ne fit pas long feu. Pourquoi le "grand chef" désirait-il me voir? Santiago s'éloigna rapidement et je filai aussitôt. Je n'avais rien fait de répréhensible. Rien qui ne mérite une sentence.

Même si j'en voulais à cet homme, je le craignais. Il possédait le pouvoir, il faisait respecter la loi. A tout moment, il pouvait me faire tuer sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive.

Quand j'arrivai dans la salle, il était sur son trône qu'il quitta quand il me vit. Hormis nous deux, personne n'était présent. La panique m'envahit alors qu'il s'approchait de moi avec un grand sourire.

Il attrapa ma main en me regardant droit dans les yeux. Je savais ce qu'il était en train de faire et je haïssais cela. Il lisait dans mes pensées les plus profondes, il connaissait le moindre de mes secrets.

Quand il me lâcha, il resta face à moi et me demanda comment ma vie se déroulait ici. Pourquoi me questionnait-il à ce sujet alors qu'il venait d'avoir les réponses à toutes ses questions?

-Bien!

-Et ton pouvoir?

-Je n'ai aucune idée de quoi il s'agit.

-Cherches bien! Tu en as un!

Il voulut me prendre à nouveau la main mais je m'esquivai.

-Ne me touchez pas!

Je ne voulais pas qu'il ait accès à mes pensées. Il venait tout juste de le faire. Pas une seconde fois!

Il se figea soudainement. Venais-je de signer mon arrêt de mort? On ne contestait pas ses ordres, on obéissait, c'est tout! Il regarda sa main quand si c'était une pure merveille avant de me sourire.

-On dirait bien que nous avons trouvés!

* * *

Alors? Qu'en avez-vous pensés? On a un petit aperçu du pouvoir de Héléna. Avez-vous devinés? J'attends vos reviews!^^


	5. Chapter 5

Et voici donc le nouveau chapitre en espérant qu'il vous plaise! Le pouvoir d'Héléna est expliqué!

_Réponses aux anonymes:_

_Lilly: Petite erreur inattention!^^ Merci pour ta review!_

**Bonne lecture!**

_

* * *

_

Chapitre 5:

-Pardon! m'étonnai-je.

Qu'avions nous trouvés? La façon dont il allait se débarrassez de moi? Il regarda une nouvelle fois sa main avec fascination. Que faisait-il?

-Tu t'es servie de ton pouvoir.

Cet homme était définitivement un cas irrécupérable. Enfin, si je m'étais servie de mon don comme il l'affirmait, j'aurai senti quelque chose. Je n'avais rien fait d'extraordinaire.

-Attends moi ici!

Je respectai son ordre et en un rien de temps, il était de retour avec un vampire que je n'avais jamais vu. Chelsea avait dû m'en parler durant notre dernière discussion mais je n'arrivai pas à le reconnaitre par sa description. C'était un grand blond aux yeux rouges sang comme nous tous et tout aussi séduisant que nous pouvions l'être. Il n'avait pas l'air d'en savoir plus que moi sur sa présence ici.

-Voici Razvan, il va nous être d'une grande utilité.

Aro poussa le dénommé Razvan devant moi et nous nous dévisageâmes en silence. En quoi pouvait-il m'aider?

-Ordonnes lui de faire quelque chose.

Je dévisageai Aro sans vraiment comprendre le sens de sa phrase. Il semblait s'extasier sur une chose qu'il était la seule à connaitre. Je finis tout de même par m'exécuter. Du moins, j'essayai.

-Euh... Je... Qu'est ce que je dois dire?  
-La premier chose qui te vient à l'esprit, s'impatienta t-il.

Tuer Aro était-il convenable? J'en doutais fortement! De plus, le concerné risquait de mal le prendre.

-Grattes toi le nez, dis-je hésitante.

Aro attendait qu'il se passe quelque chose mais l'homme en face de moi affichait un petit sourire mêlé à de l'incompréhension. Pas étonnant avec ce que je venais de dire!

-Dois-je le faire maître?  
-Laisses nous!

Il partit et je me retrouvai avec Aro qui faisait les cents pas autour de moi. Il murmurait des bribes de phrases seulement compréhensible pour lui même. Quand il releva enfin la tête, je commençai fortement à m'ennuyer.

-Je ne comprends pas.  
-Vous n'êtes pas le seul, ironisai-je.

Il me regarda comme si j'étais la femme la plus idiote que la Terre ait jamais portée.

-Tu n'as donc pas saisi l'étendu de ton pouvoir? Il suffit que tu ordonnes et ton interlocuteur agit.

Ah oui? Intéressant! Pourtant avec Razvan, cela n'avait pas marché. Ce devait être cela qui le tracassait.  
Après m'avoir dit de m'entrainer le plus possible, il me congédia et je me retrouvai à marcher telle une âme perdue dans des couloirs vides. Si je pouvais contrôler les faits et gestes des autres, je pouvais faire ce que je voulais de mes congénères.

C'est avec le sourire aux lèvres que je rejoignis ma chambre. Néanmoins, celui-ci disparut quand je vis que Félix était allongé sur MON lit. Et même quand il me remarqua, il ne bougea pas le petit doigt.

-A moins que je ne me sois trompée de chambre, tu n'as rien à faire ici.  
-Je voulais juste savoir si tu étais encore vivante. Que te voulait Aro?  
-Parler de mon don.  
-Et?  
-Et à moins que tu ne veuilles que je te botte les fesses, je te conseille de te lever.  
-Quelle tigresse!

Il se leva enfin et se positionna face à moi. Quelle idée avait-il en tête? Je ne le connaissais que depuis peu de temps mais je m'attendais à tout venant de sa part.

-J'aime beaucoup, me dit-il avec un sourire séducteur.  
-Félix! Même pas en rêve.  
-J'oubliai que tu avais un faible pour Demetri.  
-Comment as tu pu imaginer, une seule seconde, ça?  
-Alors tu ne le trouves pas séduisant?  
-Pas le moins du monde.

Félix finit par partir me laissant seule avec mes réflexions. Séduisant? J'avais peut être un peu menti en disant qu'il n'était pas à mon goût mais pas question qu'il aille le répéter à son ami. De plus, même si son charme était indéniable, tout le reste me répugnait au plus haut point. Et la seule chose que je désirais était le mettre en pièce.

J'étais dans une salle immense où quelques fauteuils étaient contre le mur. Carlisle face à moi, il attendait que je l'attaque. Je lui avais demandé d'apprendre à me battre. Il fallait que je sache me défendre à tout moment. Et si l'envie de gifler Demetri me prenait à nouveau, je saurai lui faire face.

Cependant, avant que je ne fasse le moindre geste, un homme entra. Il informa Carlisle que Aro souhaitait le voir. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'il me dérange? Et puis, plutôt qu'envoyer quelqu'un à sa place, ne pouvait-il pas se déplacer lui même? Monsieur était-il trop fragile pour cela? Ou se croyait-il mieux que nous? Ce devait être cette dernière option.

-Tu devrais aller voir Félix. C'est un bien meilleur combattant. Et je ne sais pas pour combien de temps j'en ai.  
-D'accord. Je vais aller le chercher.  
-Si tu ne le trouves pas, vas voir Demetri, il t'aidera.

Il m'expliqua où trouver ce dernier et je me mis en quête de Félix. Ses appartements étant vides, je cherchai Demetri. Et même s'il pouvait m'aider, j'aurai préféré qu'il soit absent.  
Sa voix me répondit et quand je poussai la porte, je le vis debout, seulement vêtu de son pantalon. Je ne pus empêcher mon regard de dériver sur son torse ce qui le fit rire.

-J'espère que la vue te plait!  
-Pas le moins du monde, ripostai-je. Sinon, ça te prend souvent de te balader à moitié nu?  
-Pourquoi? Tu souhaites venir te rincer l'œil?  
-Certainement pas!  
-J'étais occupé juste avant que tu n'arrives.  
-Je m'en fiche! Je voulais juste que tu m'aides à trouver Félix.  
-Et pourquoi?  
-Pourquoi? Pourquoi? Veux tu cesser de poser des questions? Cela ne te concerne pas.  
-Alors débrouilles toi!

La porte s'ouvrit brutalement laissant Félix faire irruption dans la pièce. Son regard passa de moi à Demetri qui n'était toujours pas rhabillé. Son regard s'illumina et j'avais déjà peur de ce qu'il était en train d'imaginer.

-Ce n'est absolument pas ce que tu crois! me défendis-je.  
-Mais je ne crois rien!

Je n'avais qu'une envie: lui faire ravaler son sourire taquin. Je lui assurai une nouvelle fois que nous n'avions rien fait mais il ne fut pas convaincu.

-Peu importe, j'ai besoin de toi! fis-je en lui attrapant le bras.  
-Parce que c'est mon tour?  
-Espèce de pervers! Je ne suis pas... je ne te permets pas!

Je lui flanquai un coup dans l'épaule qui ne fit que redoubler son rire. Demetri le suivit mais dans une moindre mesure. On se calme Héléna! Ne les étrangle pas! Ne les tues pas!

-Tu veux m'aider, oui ou non? m'impatientai-je.

Retenant une nouvelle moquerie, il s'exécuta mais je dus attendre qu'il se calme.

-Ou allons-nous?  
-Je veux que tu m'apprennes à me battre.

Ma demande ne l'étonna pas plus que cela et nous nous mimes en route pour rejoindre la salle que j'avais quitté plus tôt.

-Tu es sûre de toi? Je ne retiendrai pas mes coups.

Je ne lui répondis pas et me contentai d'envoyer mon poing dans sa figure. Il s'esquiva aisément mais ne riposta pas. Il se contenta d'attendre que je le frappe à nouveau. Ce n'est qu'au bout d'une dizaine de minutes qu'il m'envoya valser à l'autre bout de la pièce.  
Il avait, peut être, dit qu'il ne retiendrait pas ses coups mais tout de même.

-Tu pourrais être un peu plus doux.  
-Oh! Je t'ai à peine touché.

Je me relevai et lui montrai le pan du mur où j'avais atterri. La forme de mon corps était gravé dans la pierre.

-Bon, j'y suis peut être allé un peu fort.

Il haussa les épaules et nous reprîmes l'entrainement. Alors que je me prenais coup sur coup, je n'avais pas réussi à le toucher une seule fois. La porte s'ouvrit et Demetri et Chelsea entrèrent. Ils allèrent s'asseoir sur les fauteuils et je profitai de l'inattention de Félix pour lui infliger un coup. J'avais réussi à le toucher même si c'était par traitrise. Après tout, je n'avais jamais été honnête et ce n'est pas maintenant que j'allai commencée.

Il paraît toutes mes attaques sans aucunes difficultés et aucun doute que si j'avais été encore humaine, j'aurai été fatigué comme jamais. Cependant, j'étais du genre observatrice. Dans mon ancien "métier", il fallait l'être et je pus constater qu'il frappait toujours du côté droit et d'autres petits détails. Grâce à cela, je l'envoyai à mon tour dans les roses.

-Et il est censé être l'un des vampires les plus forts, railla Demetri.  
-Pas mal! me dit Félix.  
-Juste un coup de chance, rajouta le parasite.  
-Ah oui? Alors qu'est ce que tu attends pour venir?

Ma proposition sembla l'intéresser puisqu'il se leva, enleva sa cape et me rejoignit au milieu de la salle. J'allai pouvoir lui cogner dessus et avec son autorisation en plus!

Mais je m'étais trompée. Là où Félix jouait dans la brutalité et l'agressivité, Demetri était dans la finesse et la tactique. Je me résolus donc à utiliser une technique connus de toutes les femmes: la séduction.

Je me rapprochai de lui ce qui ne l'étonna qu'une ou deux secondes à peine. Il avait dû croire que j'allai l'attaquer. Me mordillant la lèvre inférieure dans un geste sensuel qu'il remarqua, je mis une de mes mains sur la naissance de ma poitrine découverte par ma robe. Vampire ou pas, il restait un homme. Je me collai à lui alors qu'il ne faisait plus un geste. Avec toute la puissance dont j'étais capable, je le poussai plus fort que je ne l'avais fait pour Félix.

-Tellement facile! Le taquinai-je alors que j'entendais les hurlements de Chelsea qui me félicitait.

Demetri ne se rapprocha pas de moi mais je vis une nouvelle lueur dans ses yeux. Lueur que j'aurai préféré ne pas voir. Il n'avait pas apprécié mon petit jeu de séduction et il était parfaitement capable de me le faire payer.

Les deux hommes partirent avant nous et je restai donc un peu avec Chelsea. Même si elle passait beaucoup de temps à parler, elle était gentille et avait un humour assez plaisant. Quoique...

-Demetri n'est-il pas séduisant?  
-Dis moi que c'est une blague!  
-Ce n'est qu'une question. Tu sais, quand on a l'éternité devant nous, mieux vaut se trouver un compagnon.  
-Tu n'as jamais rencontré personne?  
-J'ai eu de brèves relations mais sans plus. Aucun homme n'a fait chavirer mon cœur.  
-Demetri a t-il quelqu'un? Je ne suis pas intéressée, rajoutai-je devant son immense sourire.

Je lui racontai que je l'avais surpris dans sa chambre et que j'avais parfaitement compris l'activité à laquelle il s'adonnait.

-Sûrement une femme de la garde. Il faut bien s'amuser quand on est immortels. Et puis, avec cette superbe démonstration, tu as bien compris que c'est un homme et qu'il a des envies.

Nous changeâmes de discussion puisque je n'avais pas envie de m'épancher sur la vie sexuelle de mon condisciple. Rien de ce qui le touchait ne m'intéressait.

* * *

_Alors? Qu'avez-vous pensés de ce chapitre?_

_Ennuyant ou intéressant?_

_Et ce petit cours avec une petite leçon de séduction de la part de Héléna?_

_Au prochain chapitre: une nouvelle apparition de Jane comme on l'aime. Et une nouvelle faiblesse d'Héléna._

_Pour avoir la suite, vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire._


	6. Chapter 6

_Bien! J'ai réussi à réécrire ce chapitre même si je crois qu'il est plus court que celui prévu initialement! J'espère que l'attente n'aura pas été trop longue. Et pour me faire pardonnez vu que le prochain chapitre est fini, je le posterai bientôt!_

_**Réponses aux anonymes:**_

_Mimi: Merci beaucoup et voici la suite, j'espère que tu vas aimé!_

_Adeline.L: Merci pour ta review!_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

Chapitre 6:

Nous étions partis chasser mais j'avais perdu Carlisle de vue. Il avait dû s'éloigner. Je n'avais plus qu'à l'attendre à moins que je me décide à le retrouver par moi même. Je n'avais peut être pas le don de Demetri mais j'étais devenue cette créature et il était temps pour moi de maîtriser ses multiples facettes.

Je pris une grande inspiration pour essayer de trouver son odeur mais ce n'était pas celle de Carlisle qui me parvint. C'était une autre fragrance. Absolument délicieuse. Je savais parfaitement de quoi il s'agissait et je devais faire demi-tour immédiatement.  
Néanmoins, mes jambes refusaient de faire le moindre mouvement. Des bruits de sabots se firent entendre. Il n'en y avait pas qu'un seul. Ils étaient de plus en plus proches et mon envie de boire le sang plus pressante.

Quand ils arrivèrent en face moi, je restai figée. Je devais me contrôler, ne pas leur faire du mal. Ils étaient innocents bien qu'ils faisaient, sans aucun doute, partis de l'aristocratie que j'avais toujours détesté de mon vivant.

Le premier descendit de son étalon blanc et s'approcha de moi. J'aurai dû faire demi-tour mais je n'y arrivai pas.

-Que fait une si jolie femme toute seule dans la forêt?  
-C'est ma femme, lança Carlisle en sortant des arbres.  
-Ah oui! Mais que faites-vous aussi profondément dans les bois.  
-Elle aime énormément la nature, dit-il en m'attrapant le bras.

Il serrait tellement fort que j'aurai dû avoir mal mais la douleur était quasiment imperceptible. Mon envie était plus forte.

-Elle n'a pas l'air bien, rajouta l'homme en faisant un pas de plus.

S'il ne l'avait pas fait, peut être aurai-je réussi à me maîtriser davantage mais ce n'était pas ce qui s'était passé. Mes lèvres se retroussèrent tandis qu'un grognement s'échappait de ma gorge. Complètement paniqué, il recula précipitamment pour remonter sur son cheval mais je ne lui laissai pas le temps. Je repoussai Carlisle avant de m'échapper sur ce pauvre homme qui se mit à hurler jusqu'à ce que je lui ôte son dernier souffle de vie.

Les deux autres étaient terrorisés et ne savaient pas s'ils devaient aider leur camarade ou s'enfuir au plus vite. Le temps de leur réflexion leur fut fatale puisque Carlisle n'eut pas le temps de m'en empêcher!

Quand le carnage fut fini, je restai paralysée face aux cadavres de ces hommes. Pourquoi n'étais-je pas morte? Pourquoi avais-je dû être transformé? J'aurai préféré qu'il me vide de mon sang comme je venais de le faire avec ces personnes.

Carlisle posa une main sur mon épaule et m'informa que nous devions rentrer, que je n'avais pas à m'en vouloir.

-Je suis un monstre!  
-Ne t'inquiètes pas! Tu viens juste de te transformer, il est normal que tu ne résistes pas longtemps.

Malgré ses paroles réconfortantes, ce sentiment de culpabilité était omniprésent. Durant sa jeunesse, Carlisle avait-il fait des écarts? Je n'osai lui poser la question. Peut être le prendrait-il mal? S'il l'avait fait, il ne devait pas en avoir des bons souvenirs. Je gardai donc toutes mes interrogations pour moi.

A peine avions nous franchis l'entrée du château que Aro se jeta sur nous en s'emparant de la main de Carlisle.

-Ma pauvre Héléna, on ne peut pas toujours se montrer forte. Et tu es un vampire que tu le veuilles ou non.

Il n'avait absolument pas l'air désolé pour moi étant donné le sourire qu'il affichait. Je dirai même qu'il avait l'air ravi.

Tandis que je me déplaçai dans les couloirs, Demetri arrivait face à moi. Comme si j'avais envie de lui parler ou ne serais-ce que parler? Pourquoi ne comprenait-il pas l'amertume qui me rongeait de l'intérieur.

-Tu dois apprendre à perfectionner ton don et je t'y aiderai.  
-En quel honneur?  
-Aro l'a décidé.  
-Mais pourquoi toi? m'offusquai-je.  
-Cela m'enchante autant que toi mais on ne peut rien y faire. Je suis ton "créateur" et selon Aro, il est de mon devoir de me charger de ton éducation.

Je soupirai lui faisant comprendre ainsi à quel point cela me réjouissait quand il me plaqua contre le mur. Se collant contre moi, il n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de ma tête. Sa main se posa sur ma joue pour descendre le long de mon cou alors que son visage se rapprochait inexorablement du mien sans que je ne puisse rien faire. Il ne m'empêchait pas d bouger mais ce devait être l'effet du choc. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il lui prenait.

-On dirait que je ne suis pas le seul à être insensible.

Quoi? Il se détacha de moi, me narguant avec son sourire et partit rapidement avant que je ne me décide à le gifler et l'insulter de tous les noms.

-Tu ne me fais aucun effet, hurlai-je malgré le fait qu'il soit déjà loin.  
-Ravie de le savoir!

La voix glaciale trancha l'air me laissant pantoise. Je n'osai me retourner de peur de faire face à cette personne. Si je lui répondais quelque chose qu'elle considérait comme injurieux, elle n'hésiterait pas à se servir de son pouvoir sur moi. Chelsea m'avait bien mis en garde.

-Tu pourrais me regarder quand je te parle!

Même si elle n'avait pas élevé la voix, j'avais l'impression de me faire gronder. Je fis demi-tour pour croiser le regard froid de Jane. Malgré son apparence d'une adolescente, elle était beaucoup plus âgée que moi et n'aurait aucun mal à me mettre à terre.

Que devais-je dire? M'excuser ou ne rien faire? J'optai pour la deuxième option et passai devant elle.

-Te crois tu mieux que moi pour m'ignorer ainsi?

Aussitôt la phrase prononcée, une vive douleur s'empara de moi. Mon corps s'embrasa et j'aurai souhaité la mort plutôt que de subir encore cette douleur. Mes pensées se brouillaient et je n'arrivai même pas à sortir un seul son. Elle n'avait sûrement aucune idée du mal qu'elle prodiguait à ses victimes sinon elle ne se servirait même pas de son pouvoir.

Quand elle se stoppa, j'étais agenouillée au sol. Je l'entendis rire avant de partir. Si quelqu'un était passé à ce moment là, il aurait pu l'arrêter mais en y pensant, je n'avais pas envie que l'on me voit ainsi. Si faible! Mes jambes tremblaient encore quand je me relevai. Voilà pourquoi elle était la favorite de Aro et que tous les autres avaient peur d'elle.

Je repris ma route encore perturbé par ma rencontre. Et pour la troisième fois en quelques minutes, un autre individu arrivait face à moi. Allai-je avoir le droit au jumeau de Jane? Cependant, ce fut Chelsea à mon plus grand soulagement.

-Déjà rentrée de la chasse? demanda t-elle avec sa bonne humeur habituel.

Avec tout cela, j'avais oublié mes meurtres. Je baissai la tête et m'appuyai contre le mur. Fermant les yeux, j'essayai de ne pas revoir ces images mais plus je m'y efforçai, plus elle s'incrustait.

-J'en déduis qu'il s'est passé quelque chose.  
-Je suis une meurtrière, un monstre, un...  
-Bien sûr que non! s'offusqua t-elle.  
-J'ai tué trois hommes aujourd'hui.  
-Et alors? Quand on y réfléchit, tu n'as fait ça que pour te nourrir, n'est ce pas? Que je t'explique, les végétaux servent de nourritures aux animaux qui sont tués par les humains et qui nous servent pour subsister. Nous sommes juste au sommet. Devons-nous nous laisser mourir pour que ces êtres vivent.  
-Nous pouvons boire du sang animal.  
-Et eux peuvent vivre sans viande mais le font-ils pour autant? Je ne crois pas!

Dis comme cela, ça n'avait pas l'air aussi terrible. Comme elle l'avait dit, nous étions juste à la fin de cette chaîne. Nous étions les prédateurs et eux n'était que notre nourriture. Mais je n'arrivai pas à le cautionner. Il y a quelques temps, j'étais encore une humaine. Même si en réalité, mes souvenirs de ma vie passée me semblait si lointain. Et si à peine quelques jours après la transformation, je les oubliai, qu'en adviendrait-il dans une dizaine d'années? Amalia... Et si je m'en rappèlerai pas? Il fallait que je la revoie, que je me souvienne des traits de son visage.

-Chelsea! Est ce qu'il serait possible d'aller à Rome?  
-Pourquoi faire? s'étonna t-elle. Oh non non! Je vois où tu veux en venir et il en est hors de question!  
-Qu'est ce que tu racontes? Je n'ai pas d'idées derrière la tête si c'est que tu crois.  
-Bien entendu! ironisa t-elle. Tu veux aller dans cette ville et ce n'est absolument pas parce qu'il y a tous les gens qui font partie de ton ancienne vie.  
-Accompagnes moi!  
-Hors de question! Tu ne dois pas les voir!  
-Et pourquoi donc?  
-Ils te connaissent, ils verront bien que quelque chose ne va pas. N'y penses pas!

Elle finit par partir, me laissant seule. Ne pouvait-elle pas comprendre que j'avais besoin de la voir!

Alors que Félix me donnait un énième coup, je ne lui en avais pas donné un seul. Je tombai au sol et ne pris même pas la peine de me relever.

-Tu abandonnes déjà?

-Ce n'est pas comme j'avais une chance de te battre.

De toute façon, quoi que je fasse, il me mettrait toujours à terre. Les nouveaux-nés avaient peut être une force supérieur au début mais Felix avait cette force bestiale.

-Qu'est ce que tu as?

-Felix? Tu me rendrais un service?

Au vu de son regard inquiet, je compris que ce n'était pas gagné. On m'avait assez répété que je ne devais pas sortir seule donc si Felix était avec moi, j'en avais le droit. Je pourrai aller à Rome et voir Amalia.

-Et qu'est ce que c'est? A moins que tu ais un quelconque besoin à satisfaire, fit-il en faisant un clin d'œil suggestif.

-Rien de ce que tu es en train d'imaginer.

-Et qu'est ce que j'imagine?

-Tu le sais très bien. Pervers!

-Je n'ai jamais insinuer cela, s'offusqua t-il en mettant une main sur son coeur.

-Je suis sérieuse! Je veux que tu viennes avec moi à Rome.

Et malgré ces airs de brute épaisse, il était plus intelligent puisqu'il devina aisément ce que je voulais dire par là. Tout comme Chelsea, il refusa sans prendre la peine d'y réfléchir.

-C'est une très mauvaise idée.

Notre entraînement prit fin et Félix quitta la salle. Bien! Puisque personne ne voulait m'accompagner, j'irai seule. J'étais une adulte, plus une enfant et il serait temps que les autres le comprennent.

* * *

_Et voilà! Qu'en pensez-vous? Pourrai-je avoir une petite review?^^_


	7. Chapter 7

Je poste la suite maintenant étant donné le retard que j'avais la dernière fois. Bref, je vous laisse lire ce chapitre avec l'arrivé d'un nouvel personnage!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 7:

J'allai sûrement avoir des problèmes mais maintenant que j'étais partie, il était trop tard. Et puis, si ça se trouve, personne n'allait faire attention à mon absence. Il fallait que j'aille à Rome pour voir Amalia. Je savais que c'était risqué, que je pouvais lui faire du mal mais en sa présence, je saurai me maîtriser. Elle était ma seule et unique amie, je ne pourrai pas la tuer!

Mes jambes me portaient à une vitesse fulgurante. Le vent qui fouettait mon visage ne me faisait aucun effet. Le soleil commençait seulement à tomber et ses rayons se répercutaient sur ma peau, la faisant scintiller. J'attendrai qu'il fasse nuit pour aller à sa rencontre.

Je ne mis pas longtemps à arriver dans la ville et je me cachai aux abords. Quand je fus sûre de ne plus briller de milles feux, j'entrai le plus discrètement possible et marchai à vitesse humaine. J'avais un peu de mal à le faire mais personne ne semblait se soucier de moi...

Quand j'arrivai dans les quartiers pauvres où nous logions, les rues étaient désertes, comme abandonnés. Les gens devaient se terrer chez eux, vacant à leur occupation. Aucune lumière ne filtrait de mon ancien chez moi me laissant deviner qu'Amalia n'était pas là.

Je ne bougeai pas, attendant qu'elle arrive. J'étais telle une statue ce qui risquait d'attirer des curieux. Aucun être humain ne pouvait rester aussi statique. Des éclats de voix me parvinrent et je reconnu le rire mélodieux de mon amie. Elle n'avait pas l'air malheureuse... Mais qu'est ce que je voulais au juste? Qu'elle pleure toutes les larmes de son corps? Je préférai la voir ainsi. Je me retournai et la vis accompagné d'un homme: Abramo. Depuis quand étaient-ils aussi proches? Elle ne m'avait jamais parlé d'une relation entre eux deux.

Quand elle me vit, elle se figea avant de courir se jeter dans mes bras. Je fermai les yeux et bloquai ma respiration pour ne pas me laisser tenter. Je me laissai aller à cette étreinte qui me faisait autant de mal que de bien. Abramo se contenta de me saluer de loin alors qu'elle se détachait de moi.

-Ou étais-tu? Que t'es t-il arrivé?  
-C'est compliqué!  
-Après cette soirée, tu es parti et on ne t'a plus revu. Abramo m'a dit que tu avais discuté avec un homme, en est-ce la cause?  
-Cesses donc tes questions! riais-je.  
-Tu ne partiras pas plus maintenant, n'est ce pas? rajouta t-elle devant ma mine dépitée.

Comment lui annoncer que c'était la dernière fois que je la voyais? Qu'elle n'aurait plus de nouvelles de moi? Prenant mon courage à deux mains sans prendre de grande inspiration comme je l'aurai fait avant, je voulus me lancer avant qu'elle ne me regarde, déconcerté. Elle prit mes cheveux noirs comme l'ébène dans ses mains et me dévisagea longuement.

-Que t'es t-il arrivé?

Malgré le peu de lumière qui filtrait dans la rue, elle semblait avoir remarqué ce changement. Chelsea m'avait bien prévenue.

-Tu es... différente, je trouve.

Curieux, Abramo s'avança vers moi et en fit de même. Il ne fallait pas qu'il se pose trop de questions. On m'avait bien dit que les humains ne devaient pas être au courant de notre existence à moins d'être morts. Et je ne le voulais pas.

-Je dois partir!

Je me reculai avant qu'elle ne fasse un autre geste. L'odeur de son sang devenait de plus en plus forte et je ne voulais pas prendre le risque de lui faire du mal.

-Attends! Expliques moi!  
-Je ne peux pas!

Amalia essaya de me retenir mais je me mis à courir, plus vite qu'une personne normale mais pas assez pour que l'on pense à une créature de l'obscur. Une fois que je fus sûre d'être assez loin, je m'arrêtai dans une petite ruelle. J'aurai tout donné pour pouvoir verser une larme.

-Un problème?

Je poussai un cri de surprise et voulus m'enfuir. Je ne voulais pas faire une nouvelle victime. Cependant, je constatai rapidement qu'il était comme moi. Un vampire.

-Qui êtes vous? demandai-je sèchement.  
-Corin, se présenta t-il. A qui ai-je affaire?  
-Helena, répondis-je après un instant d'hésitation.

J'observai plus attentivement le dénommé Corin. Il me dépassait de deux bonnes têtes, plutôt mince mais tout de même musclé. Il était très séduisant en fait. Dans ses yeux verts brillait un certain éclat de malice. Il dégageait un un charisme impressionnant.

-Ravie de faire votre connaissance, dit-il en me faisant un baise main.

Séduisant et gentilhomme. Qui aurait crû que j'allai tomber sur un vampire comme celui-là? Félix avait un humour assez particulier, Demetri était insupportable, il n'y avait que Carlisle quand on y réfléchissait.

Je fus encore plus subjuguée par son sourire. Mais je ne devais pas me laisser avoir. Après tout, à part son nom, que savais-je de lui? Il avait peut être l'intention de me tuer?

Un bras se plaça autour de ma taille pour me ramener vers un corps inconnu. Enfin, pas si inconnu que ça puisque c'était Demetri. Il fixait Corin, une expression meurtrière sur le visage.

-Helena. Ne t'a t-on jamais apprit de ne pas parler aux inconnus?

Je me dégageai de son emprise, ne voulant surtout pas qu'il me touche aussi familièrement. Il ne s'en formalisa pas et continua de dévisager son adversaire.

-Il s'appelle Corin, dis-je hargneusement.  
-Peu importe! Nous retournons à Volterra, si Aro apprend que...  
-Vous faîtes partis des Volturis, le coupa Corin.  
-En effet.

Je ne savais pas ce qui avait pu provoquer cette animosité mais les deux hommes se défiaient du regard. Les hommes étaient, sans conteste, les créatures les plus stupides que la Terre ait porté.

-Cela tombe bien. J'avais justement l'intention de rendre visite à Aro.  
-Et pourrait-on savoir pourquoi?  
-Dans l'espoir de me joindre à vous.  
-Fuyez tant qu'il est encore temps.

Ma phrase provoqua son rire mais aussi un regard noir de Demetri pour ma personne. Il fallait être soit stupide soit complètement fou pour vouloir rejoindre les Volturis. Ce Corin devait ignorer à quel point le château était une prison. A moins qu'elle ne le soit juste pour moi. Je sortais quelques heures et on m'envoyait le chien de garde.

-Et en quoi seriez-vous utile?

A plaire aux femmes de la gardes et au sexe féminin en général. Il était magnifique, charmant et tant d'autres qualificatifs. Corin me fixa droit dans les yeux et je me sentis partir dans un autre monde, je ne voyais plus que lui. Tout autour n'était que ténèbres alors qu'il brillait. Je me rapprochai de lui pour pouvoir profiter de sa lumière. Mais quelqu'un m'attrapa par le bras pour me tirer en arrière. Subitement, je revins à la réalité. Que s'était-il passé?

-Cette démonstration est-elle suffisante?  
-Vous... qu'est ce que vous m'avez fait? m'énervai-je.  
-Je suis terriblement désolé.

Tout en s'excusant, il me fit une révérence. Il était vraiment différent des vampires que j'avais croisé jusqu'ici.

-Allons y dans ce cas. Héléna! Aro n'était pas au courant de ta petite sortie mais grâce à ton nouvel ami, il le sera.

Parce qu'il n'avait rien dit? Il m'avait couverte? J'avais du mal à croire qu'il ait pu faire quelque chose en ma faveur.

Nous nous mîmes en route et je me surpris à jeter quelques regards à notre nouveau compagnon. C'était la première fois qu'un homme se montrait aussi attentionné à mon égard. Dire que j'étais sous son charme était un bien grand mot mais je me sentais attiré par lui et les sourires qu'il me lançait quand il me surprenait en train de l'admirer n'arrangeait rien.Il m'avait littéralement hypnotisé.

Quand nous arrivâmes à destination, Demetri semblait profondément exaspéré. Quel était le problème encore? Je voulus m'esquiver mais il me rattrapa et me força à le suivre jusqu'à la salle où devait se trouver les trois hommes. Déjà que Aro me faisait froid dans le dos, Caïus était encore pire. Il avait l'air tellement cruel, machiavélique et j'en passe.

-Pourquoi me forces tu à vous suivre?  
-Parce que je ne veux pas expliquer à Aro les raisons qui t'ont poussés à faire une petite sortie nocturne.  
-Tu n'auras qu'à rien dire.  
-Soit tu le fais exprès, soit tu es vraiment stupide. Aurais-tu oublié son don?

Ah oui! Je n'étais pas spécialement idiote, c'était juste un petit oubli. Je ne pouvais penser à tout et puis le sourire charmeur de Corin n'arrangeait rien. La façon dont il avait de m'hypnotiser en était effrayante mais ce devait être lié à son pouvoir.

Quand nous entrâmes, Carlisle était plongé dans une profonde discussion avec Aro. Il allait être au courant de ma petite expédition, j'espérai que cela n'allait pas le décevoir.  
Ils nous dévisagèrent et Aro s'avança enfin.

-Pourrai-je savoir votre nom?  
-Corin, se présenta t-il en s'abaissant légèrement. J'aimerai vous rejoindre.

Tout en souriant, il se saisit immédiatement de sa main. Pitié! Faites qu'il ne me le fasse pas. Aimerait-il qu'on le lui fasse? J'en doute fortement! La plupart des vampires résidant ici étaient sans gêne et ne respectaient rien. Personne ne leur avait inculqué les règles de bienséances?

-Épatant! Puis-je avoir une démonstration?

Son regard se posa immédiatement sur moi.

-Oh non! Hors de question! ripostai-je.  
-Héléna, je ne te ferai aucun mal.

Comme la dernière fois, quand nos yeux se rencontrèrent, je me sentis partir. J'oubliai Demetri qui était à ma gauche, Aro qui souriait de toutes ses dents et je fis un pas, puis deux vers Corin. Son sourire éblouissant, ses yeux si charmeurs, sa peau si douce.

-Je crois que cela suffit.

La voix de Aro résonna dans la salle, me ramenant à la réalité.

-Tu es le bienvenu parmi nous. Quant à toi Héléna...

Je sentais déjà les remontrances venir et j'avais raison.

-Il me semble que tu étais au courant que tu ne dois pas sortir seule. En aucun cas, les humains ne doivent être au courant de notre existence.

Il me tendit sa main, attendant que je la prenne pour voir si j'avais fait quelque chose de répréhensible. Je me reculai ne voulant pas subir son contact si répugnant.

-Je n'ai rien fait!

J'essayai de maîtriser au maximum les tremblements de ma voix pour ne pas qu'il sache à quel point il me terrifiait. Il se départit de son sourire et Demetri attrapa mon bras et me poussa vers Aro.

-Elle plaisantait, c'est une grande humoriste.  
-Bien sûr!

Demetri était derrière moi et m'empêchai de reculer. Aro s'empara de ma main et tandis qu'il explorait toutes mes pensées, j'essayai d'être la plus calme possible. Quand il me la lâcha enfin, je laissai exploser ma haine contre lui. Intérieurement bien entendu.

-Ces humains...  
-Ils ne savent rien.  
-Ils ont vu que quelque chose avait changé.  
-Mais ils ne penseront jamais que je suis devenue ce monstre.  
-Monstre? As tu autant de mépris pour ta propre espèce que cela pour te qualifier de la sorte?  
-N'est ce pas ce que nous sommes?  
-La prochaine fois que tu agis de la sorte en sortant seule, je me verrai obligé de sévir. Et aucun de nous deux n'aimeraient cela. Sur ce, vous pouvez partir. Corin? Héléna et Demetri vont te conduire à une chambre. Le château est immense, il n'y aura aucun mal à en trouver une de libre.

Il nous tourna le dos alors que ma colère se faisait grandissante. Je détestai cet homme. Et si je lui sautai à la gorge maintenant? Il n'aurait pas le temps de se défendre et cela débarrassait le monde d'un hypocrite, d'un sadique, d'un monstre, d'un imbécile, d'un arrogant, d'un... La liste était longue et j'aurai pu passer des heures à l'insulter.

Nous quittâmes la salle tous les trois tandis que Carlisle souriait pour me réconforter.

-Héléna, je vais conduire ton nouvel ami. Tu peux partir.

-Et pourquoi je le ferai? J'ai peut être envie de rester avec Corin.

-Ce que tu peux être exaspérante, soupira t-il.

-Que devrais-je dire de toi?

-Et bien, si tu y tiens temps, occupes toi de lui. Douée comme tu es, tu te perdras juste après.

Pour qui se prenait-il? D'accord, au tout début de mon arrivée, j'avais été quelque peu perdu dans cet immense espace mais les choses avaient changés maintenant. J'avais apprit à me repérer.

Et pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit toujours derrière moi? D'ailleurs, en y pensant, que faisait-il à Rome? Il était partit à ma recherche mais pourquoi? Quand je lui posai la question, il sembla gêné. Enfin, je n'en étais pas si sûre puisque ce sentiment ne passa sur son visage seulement quelques instants.

-J'ai entendu parler de ta petite rencontre avec Jane et je voulais m'assurer que tu n'avais rien.

Alors il s'était inquiété pour moi? Il n'était pas aussi méchant qu'il me le laissait penser? De la part de Chelsea, Carlisle ou Félix, j'aurai compris mais Demetri?

-Ne t'imagines pas des choses. Aro me considère comme responsable de toi et je ne veux pas avoir d'ennuis.

-Je m'en doutai! Le jour où tu te soucieras des autres...

Il leva les yeux au ciel décidant de ne pas entrer dans la dispute, il me laissa avec Corin. Il n'avait fait qu'observer durant tout ce temps. Maintenant, il fallait que je trouve une pièce vide ce qui ne se révélait pas chose aisé sachant que j'ignorai lesquelles étaient occupés. En espérant que je ne tombe pas sur les jumeaux maléfiques.

* * *

Alors? Qu'en avez-vous pensés? Que pensez-vous de Corin?


	8. Chapter 8

_Et voici donc le nouveau chapitre en espérant qu'il vous plaise. J'ai prit beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire même si je trouve que ma fic tourne un peu en rond, qu'il n'y a pas assez d'actions. Qu'en pensez-vous? J'aimerai bien le savoir tout de même!_

_Sur ce, je vous remercie pour vos commentaires et vous souhaite une bonne lecture!_

**_Réponses aux anonymes:_**

_Lilly: Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai prévu mais ce serait pas trop mal. Mais dans ce cas là, je donne pas chère de sa peau. Ses prises de bec avec Demetri sont loin d'être fini!^^ En tout cas, merci pour ta review!  
_

* * *

Chapitre 8:

-Il est sublime...  
-Magnifique...  
-Séduisant...  
-Attirant...  
-C'est bon? Vous avez finis? grommela Demetri.  
-Serais-tu jaloux? le taquina Chelsea.

Félix était en train d'évaluer le niveau de Corin en combat et il était plutôt doué. Nous étions donc tous les trois en train d'observer la lutte qui se jouait en face de nous même s'il fallait le dire, Chelsea et moi étions beaucoup plus concentrés sur le corps de cette apollon que sur sa technique de combat.

-De lui? Sois sérieuse!  
-Il est plus séduisant que toi, tu ne peux rien y faire.  
-Héléna, rit-il. Si c'est ça tes gouts, je te plains. Qui plus est, tu ne l'intéresseras jamais.  
-Et pourquoi donc? m'offusquai-je.  
-A moins qu'il ne soit aveugle ou stupide ou les deux à la fois, tu n'as aucune chance.

Un sourire victorieux collé aux lèvres, il reporta son attention sur le duel. Chelsea en fit autant même si ses pensées ne devaient pas être très catholiques. C'était facile à deviner vu le petit sourire qu'elle avait alors qu'elle se mordillait la lèvre inférieure.  
Pour ma part, j'avais une toute autre chose en tête à présent. Demetri croyait avoir eu le dernier mot mais il se trompait.

-Si je ne m'abuse, j'avais l'air de te plaire la dernière fois.  
-Je ne vois absolument pas à quoi tu fais allusion.  
-Lors de notre combat, dois-je te rafraichir la mémoire?  
-Vous feriez un couple merveilleux, s'extasia Chelsea en plaçant un bras autour de nos épaules.

Elle s'était mise entre nous et elle avait bien fait. Qui sait ce qui se serait passé dans le cas contraire? Nous continuâmes de nous défier du regard jusqu'à un grand bruit se fasse entendre. Félix avait eut, apparemment, le dernier mot. Corin était encastré dans le mur. Chelsea se précipita sur lui, agitant son profond décolleté sous son nez. Je m'entendais de mieux en mieux avec elle et je commençai à la connaître. En plus d'incarner la joie de vivre, elle était aussi une grande séductrice en puissance. L'alter égo de Felix finalement.

-Plutôt crever, marmonna Demetri.  
-Espèce de menteur! Pourquoi ne pas avouer que je te fais de l'effet?  
-Parce que ce n'est pas le cas, dit-il en haussant un sourcil. De plus, je préfère les blondes, rajouta t-il en prenant une mèche de ses cheveux entre ses doigts. Les brunes, c'est tellement communs ici.  
-Et moi, je préfère les hommes comme Corin. Virils.

Ne lui laissant pas le temps de répliquer, je me levai. J'avais dû le piquer dans sa fierté et je savais ce qu'était un homme en colère.  
J'entendis sa chaise racler sur le sol tandis qu'il s'approchait de moi. Même si j'étais dos à lui et que je ne pouvais donc voir son visage, j'avais l'étrange impression qu'il souriait. Un frisson me parcourut l'échine quand il posa sa main dans le bas de mon dos. Stupéfaite, je le regardai alors qu'il avait cette expression moqueuse que je lui connaissais que trop bien.

-Je serai ravie de te prouver à quel point je peux être viril.

Il laissa rapidement sa main se balader plus bas mais la retira avant que je ne le gifle. Il devait commencer à me connaître depuis tout ce temps. Mais il ne croyait tout de même pas qu'il avait réussit à me déstabiliser? Il ne me faisait absolument aucun effet et il serait temps qu'il le comprenne.

-Au fait, lança t-il avant de partir. Dans deux heures, dans ma chambre.  
-Pour qui est ce que tu me prends? m'énervai-je.  
-A quoi est ce que tu penses? s'esclaffa t-il. Tu n'as pas oublier que je te dois donner une leçon pour ton... don.

Si j'avais été humaine, j'aurai sûrement rougit. Il l'avait peut être emporté cette fois mais ça ne se passerait pas ainsi la prochaine fois. J'entendis Chelsea pouffer derrière moi alors que Félix vint se placer à côté de moi.

-Et c'est moi le dépravé?  
-En effet! C'était juste un malentendu.  
-Tant que j'y pense. Carlisle te cherchait.  
-On parle de dépravation, et tu penses à ça? Aurais-tu quelques penchants que j'ignorerai? Veux tu que je parle à Carlisle pour toi?  
-Très drôle!

Je ne m'attardai pas plus longtemps et quittai la salle à mon tour. Devais-je aller le voir? Cela faisait deux jours que j'avais failli, une nouvelle fois, à mon régime alimentaire et que j'évitai Carlisle. Il devait me trouver faible et j'avais peur qu'il me le dise en face. Serai-je un jour capable de me maîtriser? Et si j'abandonnai dès maintenant, que je me nourrissais comme les autres? Tuer pour vivre, c'était la loi de la nature.

Mes pas me menèrent directement à la chambre de Carlisle. Il devait sûrement être là. Je frappai trois petits coup à la porte et j'attendis qu'il me dise d'entrer. Cependant, il vint personnellement m'ouvrir la porte. Alors qu'il me faisait entrer, je me rendis compte que je n'avais jamais mis les pieds dans ses appartements.

L'immense sourire qu'il affichait me réconforta quelque peu. Il me pria de m'asseoir dans un des fauteuils mais je n'étais pas aussi à l'aise que quand j'étais dans la chambre de Chelsea. Ce qui était normal après tout. J'avais plus l'impression d'être en compagnie d'un père, d'un enseignant en tout cas, de quelqu'un de supérieur.

-Comment vas-tu?  
-Plutôt bien!

Un lourd silence s'installa alors qu'il me fixait avec une telle intensité que j'avais l'impression qu'il savait déjà ce que j'allai lui dire.

-Je vais sûrement vous décevoir mais je crois que votre régime alimentaire ne me convient pas. Je suis beaucoup trop faible pour réussir!

Baissant la tête, il ne me répondit rien et semblait jouer avec ses mains. Avais-je fait ou dit quelque chose de mal?

-Tu viens à peine de te transformer, c'est normal que tu ne résistes pas. Bien sûr, c'est ton choix et je le respecte mais je suis sûr que tu en es capable. Tu as juste besoin de temps.  
-Comment pouvez autant croire en moi?  
-J'ai confiance. Je sais que tu es quelqu'un de bien. Je ne dis pas que les vampires qui se nourrissent de sang humain ne le sont pas mais tu es différente. Quand tu as cédé la dernière fois, j'ai vu à quel point tu étais malheureuse et à quel point tu t'en voulais. Il te faut juste de l'entraînement. Rien de plus!

J'avais une forte envie de le serrer dans mes bras mais je me retins à temps. Pourquoi une personne aussi intelligente, gentille et j'en passe, je dirais même quasiment parfaite, était ici? S'il y avait bien une personne qui méritait de diriger le monde vampirique, c'était bien Carlisle. Qu'est ce qui avait pu l'amener ici? Je me décidai donc à lui poser la question.

-En fait, ce sont les premiers vampires civilisés que j'ai croisé depuis ma transformation. Et puis, certaines personnes sont de bonnes compagnies.  
-Vous passez beaucoup de temps avec Aro? Êtes vous... amis?  
-Je n'en sais trop rien! Aro aime ma compagnie et il est très curieux à propos de mon alimentation. Il pense que cela me rendra faible un jour ou l'autre.  
-C'est idiot!

Ma petite boutade le fit rire et nous changeâmes de discussion parlant de tout et de rien. J'aurai passé des heures à discuter de tout et de rien mais j'avais ce stupide entraînement avec Demetri. Qui plus est, j'étais déjà en retard. Je m'excusai de mon départ et m'empressai de le rejoindre. Si je ne me trompai pas de chemin, je n'aurai que quelques minutes de retard et il ne me passerait pas un savon. Néanmoins, je n'avais quasiment jamais été dans sa chambre. D'abord à droite puis... euh... Mince!

Il me fallut emprunter plusieurs corridors avant d'arriver devant sa porte. Prenant mon courage à deux mains pour pouvoir affronter le monstre, je frappai avant d'entrer. Je n'avais pas l'intention d'attendre qu'il me donne la permission alors qu'il ne l'aurait certainement pas fait à ma place. Il était allongé nonchalamment sur son lit, un livre à la main. Il ne leva même pas les yeux vers moi et continua sa lecture. Elle devait être vraiment intéressante pour qu'il m'ignore ainsi à moins que ce ne soit juste pour me mettre en rogne.

-Que lis-tu?  
-Molière! Je doute que tu connaisses. Qui plus est, je doute que tu parles cette langue.  
-Qu'est ce que tu en sais?

Il avait, certes, raison à propos de la dernière partie, je ne parlai pas un mot de français mais je savais tout de même qui était Molière.

-Tu n'es qu'une petit voleuse.  
-Donc, pour toi, je ne peux pas être cultivée?  
-Certains le sont mais toi, non!

Je fermai les yeux pour tenter de me calmer alors qu'il ferma enfin le livre pour le poser sur le meuble le plus près de lui. Il ne s'était toujours pas levé et me fixai sans sourciller.

-Maintenant que je suis là! Que faisons-nous?  
-Tu as l'intention de rester debout?  
-Pourquoi pas?  
-Tu peux t'asseoir sur mon lit, je ne vais pas te sauter dessus. Je ne suis pas un animal.  
-Ah oui! Je ne vois pas la différence pourtant.

Le provoquer était devenu un de mes passes-temps préférés. C'était tellement réjouissant!  
Son sourire tout sauf sincère me laissait deviner ses pensées. Je l'énervai et j'en étais heureuse.

-Comme tu veux! Mais si nous devons travailler, rapproches toi un peu. Je ne te ferai rien!

Si je m'obstinai à rester dans cette position, il allait croire que j'avais peur de lui, ce qui n'était absolument pas le cas! J'allai donc m'asseoir au bord de son lit tout en prenant soin de garder un minimum de distance.

-Bien! Aro m'a informé que tu t'étais servi de ton pouvoir sur lui.  
-Apparemment.  
-Comment ça? Tu l'as fait oui ou non?  
-Il semblerait mais je n'ai aucune idée de comment j'ai fait!  
-Décris moi la scène. Si tu es capable de te rappeler.

La scène remontait vaguement à la surface. Aro avait voulu me voir pour je ne sais plus trop quoi et quand il avait voulu me prendre la main pour avoir accès à mes pensées, je lui avais dit de ne pas le faire. Ensuite, il s'était figé. Oui, ce devait être ça! Je lui racontai donc à peu près ce dont je me souvenais.

-Bien! Tu serais capable de m'ordonner de faire quelque chose?  
-Comme te jeter par la fenêtre?  
-Tu es désopilante, dit-il sans l'ombre dans un sourire sur son visage.

Je m'étais tournée un peu plus vers lui alors qu'il s'était rapproché. Ce devait être la première fois que nous étions aussi proches. Si on exceptait ce stupide jeu de séduction qui avait déjà eu lieu deux fois.

-Aro m'a demandé de le faire sur un garde et je n'ai pas réussi!

Il se plongea dans une intense réflexion même si je doutai de ses capacités intellectuelles. Heureusement qu'il ne lisait pas dans les pensées. Tiens! Ça, c'était un pouvoir utile. Aro avait de la chance de le posséder même s'il devait toucher sa "victime". A distance, c'était encore mieux! Quelqu'un dans ce monde en était-il capable?

Il ne disait pas un mot mais il semblait... sourire. Qu'avait-il en tête? J'avais à la fois envie de le savoir mais j'avais peur de ce que je pouvais découvrir. Quand il me regarda de nouveau, il s'approcha encore plus près de moi. Les yeux écarquillés, je le regardai approcher. Mais que faisait-il? Qu'est ce que je devais faire? Le gifler? L'insulter? Quand il ne fut qu'à quelques centimètres de ma bouche, il se recula soudainement.

-Pourquoi n'as tu rien dit?  
-Hein?  
-Tu n'as tout de même pas cru que je voulais réellement t'embrasser?  
-C'est bien ce que tu étais en train de faire.  
-Idiote! souffla t-il. Avec Aro, tu étais dans une situation que tu ne pouvais pas vraiment contrôler, je pensai que si je faisais quelque chose que tu ne souhaitai pas, tu allais dire quelque chose et ton pouvoir allait fonctionner. Mais on dirait que tu avais envie que je le fasse.  
-Certainement pas!  
-Alors pourquoi n'as tu rien fait? me demanda t-il fier de lui.

Je me sentais prise au piège telle une biche pourchassé par le chasseur. Dis quelque chose Héléna sinon il va croire que c'est la vérité et que tu as de quelconques sentiments à son égard.

-J'étais juste sous le choc. Mais je ne dois pas te rebuter autant que tu le prétends pour que tu fasses cela.  
-Je me suis sacrifié pour la cause. Reprenons! fit-il

Je passai donc l'heure qui suivit à tenter de lui faire un acte contre sa volonté mais je n'y arrivai pas. Il faut dire que je n'étais guère motiver pour cet exercice. A la fin, il avait l'air profondément exaspéré mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

-Je suis impressionné, me lança t-il juste avant que je ne parte.  
-Ah oui?

Bizarrement, l'entendre me dire ça flatta mon égo. Demetri venait de me faire un compliment. Enfin, pas exactement mais c'était tout comme pour moi.

-C'est la première fois que je vois un vampire aussi peu doué que toi.

J'aurai dû me douter que ce ne pouvait pas être ça. Après un dernier regard noir et avoir claqué la porte lui faisant ainsi comprendre le fond de ma pensée, je divaguai dans les couloirs vides. Du moins, il l'était jusqu'à ce que je croise... Alec il me semble. Le frère de Jane. J'avais une soudaine envie de longer les murs pour me fondre dans le décor mais il ne sembla me prêter aucune attention. Il ne me jeta qu'un bref regard avant de continuer son chemin. D'accord! Il n'était pas aussi cruel que sa sœur mais je me sentais plus offusquée que je ne l'aurai crû. A la façon dont il m'avait regarder, j'avais eu l'impression de n'être qu'un insecte sous sa chaussure. Il était temps que quelqu'un leur apprenne la politesse à ses mômes. Soit, ils étaient plus vieux que moi mentalement mais physiquement, ce n'était que des gamins. En y pensant, ce ne devait pas être drôle d'être coincé à cet âge là. Que s'était-il passé pour qu'ils soient transformés à cet âge? Même si la curiosité me rongeait, je n'avais pas envie de risquer ma vie à leur demander.

Je me trouvai en compagnie de Corin qui venait tout juste de s'installer. Il n'avait pas la bonne humeur de Chelsea et l'humour de Felix mais j'aimai passé du temps en sa compagnie. Peut être trop quand on y pensait. J'étais, bien sûr, charmée par tout son être mais je ne voulais qu'il s'en rende compte. Avec les femmes qui se trouvaient ici, notamment Chelsea, il n'allait pas s'embarrasser de moi.

-Corin? Comment es tu devenu un... vampire?

J'avais toujours du mal à prononcer ce nom alors que c'était ce que j'étais devenue. Il ne me faisait que me ramener à la réalité alors que je tentai d'y échapper.

-Pourquoi cela t-intéresses-tu?

-Je ne sais pas trop. Je suis curieuse, c'est tout!

Depuis que je m'étais interrogée sur le passé des jumeaux maléfiques, je me demandai la même chose pour tous les habitants de château. Je savais déjà pour Chelsea et j'avais questionné Carlisle qui m'avait tout raconté lui aussi. J'avais cru qu'il éluderait la question mais non. Fils d'un pasteur, il avait pourchassé une bande de vampires pour lutter contre le "mal" et avait fini par se retrouver en position de proie.

Savoir tout cela ne me servait pas à grand chose mais cela me permettait de m'occuper l'esprit.

-Je suis français à l'origine.

-Tu parles parfaitement bien l'italien.

-J'ai eu le temps d'apprendre. Quand on a l'éternité, il faut bien s'occuper. Enfin, c'était l'époque de la Fronde* et je faisais parti des des opposants. C'est juste pour la situation et pour te dire que je suis assez... vieux par rapport à toi.

Étais-ce un moyen détourné pour me dire qu'il n'y aurait rien entre nous à cause de la différence d'âge? Néanmoins, ce ne comptait pas énormément puisque la différence n'était pas frappante quand on nous voyait. Et puis, les vampires ne devaient pas se soucier de cela.

-Un soir, je suis tombée sous le charme d'une femme. Tout simplement magnifique. La plus belle que j'ai rencontré de toute ma vie d'humain. Des cheveux blonds, un corps somptueux, la perfection incarnée. Ce qui m'a choqué, c'était ses yeux. Rouge sang. Pas vraiment commun pour tout être humain normal. Elle s'est enfuie mais j'étais complètement obsédé par elle. J'ai passé toutes mes nuits à la chercher sans jamais la retrouver.

-Quand l'as tu revu?

-C'est elle qui m'a trouvé. Un soir, elle a débarqué dans ma demeure et hypnotisé comme je l'étais, je l'ai laissé faire. Ce même soir, elle a fait de moi ce que je suis aujourd'hui.

-Elle n'est pas restée avec toi?

-Au début! Je suis tombé profondément amoureux de cette femme séductrice. Cléophée. Plus le temps passait, plus je me suis rendue compte à quel point elle était cruelle, sadique et qu'elle était incapable d'éprouver le moindre sentiment. Je tue des hommes pour me nourrir mais elle, c'était pour le plaisir. Alors quand je me suis rendu compte que je n'étais qu'un amusement pour elle, je suis parti. J'ai erré de pays en pays, découvert énormément de culture et me voici aujourd'hui.

Je me sentais honteuse de lui avoir rappelé des souvenirs qui semblaient douloureux pour lui. Et la façon dont il parlait de cette femme, j'avais l'impression qu'il éprouvait toujours une certaine affection pour sa personne.

-Pourquoi est-elle venue te chercher?

-Elle avait remarqué que je venais chaque soir sur le lieu de notre première rencontre. A partir de ce jour, elle a décidé de faire de moi son jouet.

-Je suis désolée!

-Et pourquoi donc? s'étonna t-il.

-Et bien de t'obliger à te souvenir de tout ceci.

-Héléna, soupira t-il. Si je n'avais pas voulu te raconter ceci, je ne l'aurai pas fait. Et puis, j'aime beaucoup ta compagnie.

Il avança sa main pour me caresser la joue et encore une fois, j'ignorai ce que je devais faire. Mis à part la compagnie d'Alessandro, je n'avais jamais côtoyé beaucoup d'hommes. Malheureusement, ce moment fut interrompu par Chelsea qui frappait à la porte. Quand elle entra son regard passait de Corin à moi jusqu'à ce qu'elle se mette à sourire.

-Je dérange?

-Non, pas du tout, m'empressai-je d'ajouter avant qu'elle n'imagine quoi que ce soit.

-Je voulais juste voir comment Corin s'habituait à sa nouvelle vie mais on dirait que tu m'as devancé. Je vais vous laisser.

Juste avant de partir aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée, elle m'adressa un clin d'oeil qui se voulait discret mais que Corin remarqua.

-Est ce qu'elle vient vraiment de faire ça?

-C'est... Chelsea!

-Je sens que je vais m'amuser ici.

-Je ne comprends vraiment pas ce qui t'as amené dans cet endroit. C'est un enfer!

-Et bien, j'avais juste envie d'être en compagnie de gens de mon espèce. Et puis, je me doutai que je serai rapidement accepté avec mon don. Et tout le monde est aimable avec moi sauf Demetri. Il semble avoir une dent contre moi.

-N'essayes pas de le comprendre. Il est... juste lui!

Je décidai de changer de discussion ne voulant pas m'épancher plus longtemps sur ce Demetri. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'on parle de lui alors qu'il n'était même pas présent? Je préférai en apprendre plus sur mon interlocuteur qui était beaucoup plus charmant et galant que ce rustre!

*Période de troubles graves qui frappent la France pendant la minorité de Louis XIV

* * *

_Voici donc la fin! Qu'en avez-vous pensés? Est-il aussi ennuyant que je le pense?_

_J'espère tout de même que vous avez appréciés au moins un tout petit peu!_

_**Une petite review?**_


	9. Chapter 9

Je vais commencer par m'excuser pour l'attente mais j'ai beaucoup moins de temps pour écrire et quand je rentre le soir après le boulot, me connecter sur le pc est bien la dernière de mes préoccupations. C'est plutôt poser mes fesses sur le canapé! Mais ça on s'en fiche, vous avez pas besoin de savoir que je suis une feignasse!^^

Donc je vous laisse savourer ce nouveau chapitre en espérant qu'il vous plaise!

Bonne lecture!

**Réponses aux anonymes:**

hitomiyoshi : Et bien, la voici!

Lilly : J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi!

choupii'x : Et bien, j'espère que la petite scène dans ce chapitre te plaira! ;)

* * *

Chapitre 9:

Je n'arrivai pas à y croire! J'étais sortie avec Carlisle pour chasser quand nous étions passer près d'un village. L'odeur du sang m'avait brulé la gorge et j'avais voulu rejoindre ces humains pour me nourrir. Pourtant, j'avais réussi à résister! Ce n'était pas un exploit en soi puisqu'ils ne s'étaient pas retrouvés en face de moi mais je restai fière de moi. Malgré mon envie, j'avais tenu bon! Nous ne passions jamais par ici alors que nous nous rendions toujours dans la même forêt. Carlisle l'avait-il fait exprès pour savoir si j'allai me jeter sur le premier homme venu? Ou alors, n'étais ce qu'une idée de ma part? Je n'avais pas osé lui demander et je préférai imaginer qu'il avait eu assez confiance en moi pour me soumettre à cette épreuve.

Quand la biche poussa son dernier soupir et que j'eus bu jusqu'à plus soif, je me relevai à la recherche de Carlisle. Je m'essuyai la bouche, n'arrivant toujours pas à boire sans m'en mettre partout. Mes vêtements étaient tout de même en meilleur état que lors de la première fois. Et cette fois, ma robe était quasiment intacte. Quand je voyais les vêtements que l'on m'avait donné, j'essayai toujours de savoir combien elle avait couté. Jamais, je n'aurai plus acheté une telle splendeur autrefois. Néanmoins, je prenais toujours du plaisir à les porter même si les vampires n'avaient pas réellement besoin de de se changer. Nous n'avions pas besoin de travailler dans les champs pour vivre, nous ne transpirions plus... Finalement, il n'y avait pas que des inconvénients à ma nouvelle nature.

Je me retrouvai dans une clairière ensoleillé où je pus constater que ma peau brillait de milles feux. Ce phénomène était... magique. J'étais toujours fascinée quand cela se produisait. Je devais avoir l'air d'une idiote ou alors d'une folle. J'étais en train de rire à gorge déployé tout en regardant mon bras tendu en l'air.

-Héléna, m'interpella Carlisle en me souriant.  
-Désolée!  
-Et pourquoi donc? Je préfère te voir ainsi plutôt qu'enfermer dans ta chambre.  
-J'aimerai passer ma vie ici, à l'air libre. Mais avec Aro...  
-Il ne retient personne tu sais. Enfin, tu lui serais utile dans sa collection mais si tu voulais vraiment t'en aller, tu le pourrais.  
-Alors pourquoi ne m'autorises t-il pas à sortir seule?  
-Son excuse est tout simplement qu'il ne veut pas que tu fasses de carnage, ce que j'approuve même si le fond de sa pensée est de te garder près de lui.  
-Je ne lui suis pas d'une grande utilité pourtant.

Aurai-je aimé lui servir à quelque chose? Bien sûr que non! Cependant, j'aimerai pouvoir user de mon don à ma guise. Obliger les autres à faire ce que je souhaitai était quelque chose de très réjouissant!

-Tu ne maîtrises pas encore ton pouvoir c'est vrai mais le jour où tu réussiras et si tu es toujours à son service, tu lui seras pratique.  
-Il ne nous considère que comme des objets.

Carlisle ne rajouta rien d'autre, signe qu'il pensait la même chose. Nous nous mîmes en route pour Volterra. Ma bonne humeur s'évaporait au fur et à mesure que nous nous rapprochions de ma prison. Je n'avais pas envie de passer ma vie ou plutôt ma mort dans cet endroit. Je voulais être libre, profiter de mon indépendance, faire tout ce que j'avais toujours voulu. Mais pour le moment, j'étais obligée de rester là bas, de me plier aux règles jusqu'à ce que je sois assez forte pour me maitriser. Quand je serai prête, Aro ne pourra rien faire pour me retenir. Néanmoins, je m'étais attachée à certaines personnes, notamment Chelsea. Sa bonne humeur perpétuelle allait considérablement me manquer. Et si je lui proposai de m'accompagner? Elle ne voudrait sûrement pas! Après tout, elle était avec Aro depuis tellement longtemps.

Je ne tardai pas à me séparer de Carlisle quand nous arrivâmes au château. J'avais un nouvel entrainement avec Demetri et je n'avais pas envie d'être en retard. Il allait en profiter pour se moquer ou je ne sais quoi. Et pour une fois, j'étais en avance.

Comme à mon habitude quand il s'agissait de sa chambre, j'entrai sans frapper. Chose que je n'aurai pas dû faire. Cette fois, il était debout et habillé - fort heureusement - mais une femme était aussi présente. Elle était pendue à son cou et lui murmurait des mots doux.

-Je dérange?  
-En effet! me répondit-elle en me fusillant du regard.  
-Quel dommage!

Je ne me rappelai pas l'avoir déjà vu. Une grande rousse séduisante mais à l'air peste. Je crois que je n'allai pas énormément l'aimer. Demetri détacha des bras de son cou avant de se tourner vers moi.

-Tu es déjà là! s'étonna t-il.  
-Pour une fois que je suis en avance, tu ne vas pas t'en plaindre!  
-Une heure, je n'en demandai pas autant!  
-Quoi? Mais...

Vu son sourire railleur, j'avais dû me tromper d'horaires. Pourquoi devais-je toujours lui offrir une raison de se moquer de moi?

-Puisque je suis là, profitons-en!  
-Ne vois tu pas que nous sommes occupés?  
-Euh... Qui es-tu?

Évidement, comme je l'avais prévu, elle le prit mal. Elle s'approcha de moi, me détailla de haut en bas et en haussant un sourcil, se décida à me répondre.

-Ilinca. Et toi, tu es la pauvre mendiante qui monopolise le temps de Demetri. Il y en a qui sont prêtes à tout pour attirer l'intention des hommes.

Était-elle sérieuse? Croyait-elle vraiment que c'était une technique de séduction?

-C'est une plaisanterie, j'espère! Demetri est bien la dernière personne avec qui je voudrais être.

Il haussa un sourcil mais ne dit rien tout en continuant de sourire. Ma phrase n'eut aucun effet sur lui. Il s'en fichait complètement.

-Ce n'est pas comme s'il voulait de toi après tout.  
-Ah oui! Pourtant, il veut bien de toi. S'il t'a choisi, il doit vouloir de la première qui vient. Bien qu'en fait, vous ne soyez pas vraiment ensemble! Vous ne faites que partager le même lit.  
-Notre relation est au delà de ça.

Alors ils étaient vraiment ensembles? Amusant... Je n'avais jamais entendu parler d'elle, c'est qu'elle ne devait pas être importante à ses yeux.

-Alors, vous êtes un couple? demandai-je.  
-Bien entendu! me lança t-elle en coulant un regard vers Demetri qui semblait s'ennuyer mortellement, enfin façon de parler.  
-Dommage que la fidélité ne soit pas son fort.

Elle ouvrit la bouche dans l'espoir de me répondre mais aucun son n'en sortit. Elle commençait à fulminer alors que Demetri trouvait notre conversation soudainement intéressante.

-Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles.

En réalité, je ne voyais pas non plus. J'avais sorti cela d'un coup sans vraiment réfléchir. Peut être qu'en fait, il l'était et qu'il ressentait quelque chose pour elle. Non! Impossible! Si c'était le cas, il serait déjà intervenu pour me faire taire. Je décidai donc de continuer sur cette pente pour faire enrager cette fille dont je ne me rappelai déjà plus le nom.

-Et bien quand nous avons fait l'amour hier, il ne semblait pas se soucier de toi.  
-Que... Qu'est ce que... Demetri...

Elle se tourna vers lui dans l'espoir qu'il démente ce que je venais de dire. Cependant, il semblait plutôt amusé par la tournure que cela venait de prendre.  
Devant son manque de réponse, elle s'empressa de sortir me laissant seule avec son ancien conjoint. J'étais fière de moi!

-Comment vais-je arranger ta petite plaisanterie à présent?  
-Tu ne vas pas me faire croire que tu tenais réellement à... Ilinca.  
-Serais-tu jalouse?

En à peine une demi-seconde, il se retrouva derrière moi. Chose qui me provoqua de multiples frissons le long de la colonne vertébrale. Je ne savais pas les raisons de cette réaction mais ce n'était en aucun cas lié à une possible attirance.

-Pas le moins du monde. Je t'ai déjà dit que tu n'étais pas mon genre.  
-Alors pourquoi ce petit mensonge?  
-Parce que cette fille m'énervait, c'est tout.  
-En es tu sûre?

Son souffle chaud dans mon oreille, je ne pus empêcher une nouvelle réaction. Il me faisait un drôle d'effet. Je le sentis sourire avant d'aller s'asseoir dans son fauteuil.

-Évites de me sauter dessus. Je sais que je suis irrésistible mais essayes de te contrôler.

Même s'il savait qu'il ne m'attirait pas, il ne se gênerait pas pour me taquiner et à se servir de cette scène pour faire croire aux autres que j'étais jalouse. Mais au moins, je m'étais un peu amusée aujourd'hui.  
Et je n'avais pas envie d'arrêter là! Je devais avoir quelque chose contre lui pour le tourner en ridicule à mon tour. Qu'est ce que je racontai? Cela devenait vraiment n'importe quoi!

Néanmoins, d'une démarche que je voulais séductrice, je me rapprochai de lui ce qu'il ne manqua pas de remarquer. Bien qu'étonné, il ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

-Et si... j'étais réellement jalouse?

Prenant appui sur les accoudoirs, j'étais penchée au dessus de lui, lui laissant une vue plongeante dans mon décolleté. D'ailleurs, il ne se gêna pas pour le lorgner.  
Pourtant, je fus rapidement prise à mon propre piège quand il me tira par le bras et que je me retrouvai assise sur lui. Il m'approcha subitement de lui alors que je ne savais plus quoi faire.

-Je dois dire que ce serait très intéressant.

Il plongea sa tête dans mon cou et y déposa un baiser. J'étais toujours sous le choc alors que ses mains descendaient le long de ma taille. Alors, je lui plaisais vraiment? Je croyais que ce n'était qu'un petit jeu.

-Cesses de jouer, tu perdras face à moi.

Il me repoussa subitement et je me relevai sous son sourire railleur. Je fermai les yeux dans l'espoir qu'il se passe quelque chose mais rien! Toujours son regard et son attitude narquoise.

-Et si nous nous y mettions?

Je m'assis en face de lui mais j'avais réellement envie de me jeter sur lui. Pas pour l'embrasser mais pour lui faire souffrir milles tortures. Je lâchai un sifflement de mépris avant d'essayer de me concentrer. Nous étions arrivés à la conclusion qu'il fallait que j'y mette toute ma volonté.  
Bien que cela m'était physiquement inutile, je pris une grande inspiration avant de me lancer.

-Lèves ta main droite! ordonnai-je.

Je n'avais encore jamais réussi à utiliser mon don mais cette fois, j'avais bien vu que sa main avait tressailli pour se lever de quelques centimètres.

-J'ai réussi! m'extasiai-je.  
-Ne te réjouis pas aussi vite. Elle a à peine bouger. Mais je dois dire que c'est étrange.  
-Comment ça?  
-Et bien, quand tu as parlé, c'était comme si je ne contrôlai plus ma main, qu'elle appartenait à quelqu'un d'autre. J'étais conscient de ce qu'elle faisait mais je ne pouvais rien faire pour l'en empêcher.  
-Finalement, c'est plutôt pratique. Cela m'aurait bien servi si j'étais encore humaine.  
-Une simple petite voleuse tu veux dire?  
-Un peu de respect!  
-Et pourquoi donc? Respectes-tu ceux que tu as volé et escroqué?  
-Ce n'était que des bourgeois arrogant, et ce n'est pas quelques pièces en moins qui feront la différence. T'aurai-je vexé? demandai-je devant son air renfrogné. Bien sûr, tu devais sûrement faire partie de cette catégorie.  
-Tu ne connais rien de moi alors ne me juges pas!  
-C'est bien ce que tu es en train de faire, non? Tu te permets de le faire alors que tu ne sais pas ce que j'ai pu endurer! criai-je en me relevant précipitamment.  
-Et bien, racontes moi. Je t'écoute!

Il croisa les bras devant lui et me fixa longuement. A quoi s'attendait-il? Il voulait que je lui raconte ma vie? Croyait-il pouvoir comprendre ce qu'une orpheline pouvait vivre dans les rues de Rome?

-A quoi bon? Cela se voit tout de suite que tu n'as jamais eu à mendier dans les rues, à obéir aux ordres d'un homme pour ne pas subir ses foudres, à te... Jamais, tu ne comprendras.

J'avais envie de pleurer mais comme toujours, aucune larmes ne coulaient. Mes souvenirs humains étaient flous mais certains résistaient. Notamment, le visage de Alessandro et les nuits passées en sa compagnie. Alors que mes parents... J'avais de plus en plus de mal à me rappeler les traits de leur visages. Pourquoi les passages les plus douloureux de ma vie étaient les plus persistants?

Sans que je ne m'y attende, Demetri s'était levé et posté en face de moi. Ce n'est qu'une fois qu'il me prit dans ses bras que je réalisai ce qu'il était en train de faire. Et malgré le dégout qu'il me provoquait la plupart du temps, je me laissai aller à son étreinte.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous restâmes ainsi mais étrangement, ce contact me faisait du bien. Cependant, cet instant fut brisé par la porte qui s'ouvrit brutalement.

-Tu vas jamais me...

Félix se stoppa net dans sa phrase, son regard allant de Demetri à moi, jusqu'à ce qu'un immense sourire s'étale sur son visage

-Je ne sais pas à quoi tu penses mais ce n'est absolument pas ça, s'empressa de dire Demetri en se massant la nuque.  
-Petit coquin. Il aura réussi à te mettre la main dessus.  
-Pas le moins du monde. Il essaye bien de me faire des avances mais je résiste.

Sans rien rajouter de plus, je les laissai toujours troublée par ce qui venait de se passer. Je m'étais laissée aller à un moment de détente mais pas avec n'importe qui! Avec Demetri! Que m'avait-il prit? Je ne devais pas être dans mon état normal. Quelque chose clochait! Il fallait que j'en parle à quelqu'un. Mais qui? Si Amalia était présente, je me serai immédiatement tourné vers elle mais elle ne faisait plus partie de ma vie à présent. Je ne devais pas y penser. Je devais tirer un trait sur tout ça. J'avais une nouvelle vie à présent, et une nouvelle amie à qui me confier même si Amalia serait toujours dans mon coeur.  
Je pris donc la direction des appartements de Chelsea. Celle-ci était occupé à faire je ne sais quoi devant son armoire. Je m'asseyais sur son lit alors qu'elle me demandait quelle robe était la plus belle. Comment pouvais-je le savoir? Je ne m'étais jamais intéressée à tout ce qui se rapprochait des vêtements et de la mode.

-Chelsea? Crois-tu qu'on peut être attirés par quelqu'un qui nous horripile?  
-Ne me dis pas que Demetri te fait de l'effet!

Qu'est ce que... Comment... Enfin, je n'avais rien dit, donné aucun indice.

-Non! Pas vraiment, bredouillai-je. C'est compliqué. Il s'est passé quelque chose de vraiment étrange.

Je lui racontai donc la scène de "tendresse" qui ne quittait pas mon esprit. Il m'avait prise dans ses bras et je m'étais sentie bien, sereine, paisible et en sécurité. Comme si rien ne pouvait m'atteindre.

-Quand je vous dis que vous feriez un couple parfait.  
-Ne dis pas de sottises. C'est tout bonnement impossible. J'ai juste dû l'émouvoir, rien de plus. Après l'avoir énerver.  
-Tu m'étonnes. Si tu critiques la classe sociale à laquelle il appartenait.  
-Alors c'était vraiment un de ces bourgeois arrogant et imbu d'eux même?  
-Bourgeois oui, arrogant, j'en doute! Mais ce n'est pas à moi de te raconter son histoire!  
-Allez! J'ai envie de savoir! la suppliai-je.

J'avais toujours été beaucoup trop curieuse et cela m'avait parfois joué de mauvais tours. Mais maintenant qu'elle avait commencé, elle ne pouvait pas s'arrêter. Et puis, je me doutai bien qu'il ne me raconterait rien. Nous n'étions même pas amis et on ne confiait pas sa vie passé à n'importe qui!

Après une heure de harcèlement intensif, je n'avais toujours rien tiré de Chelsea qui était pourtant la fille la plus bavarde que je connaisse.

C'est donc dépité que je la quittai. Il ne me restait plus qu'à rendre visite à ce cher Demetri. Il fallait que je trouve un stratagème pour qu'il me le dise. Cela ne m'apporterait rien de savoir par quoi il était passé avant sa transformation mais la curiosité me rongeait de l'intérieur.

* * *

Alors? Qu'en avez-vous pensés?

Le petit moment Demetri/Helena, avez-vous aimés?

Et Ilinca qui sort tout droit de mon imagination? Elle ne va pas partir tout de suite, je vous l'assure!

Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre pour apprendre l'histoire de Demetri qui sort de mon esprit tordu!

Une petite review? Et en échange, je vous prête une heure avec Felix, ça vaut le coup non?^^


	10. Chapter 10

_Et voici le nouveau chapitre. J'espère sincèrement qu'il va vous plaire._

_Merci à tous pour vos commentaires qui me motivent à continuer!_

_Bref, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!_

**Réponses aux anonymes:**

Lumpika: Bien sûr que je vais continuer surtout si j'ai des nouveaux lecteurs!^^

Lilly: Et bien la voici, j'espère que tu vas aimer!

Hitomiyoshi: Et oui, ils commencent à se rapprocher! Il était temps!^^

Manon: On me l'avait déjà dit en plus, il faut absolument que je le fasse! J'espère que tu aimeras autant cette suite

Flore Volturi: Je suis contente de le savoir et j'espère que tu la suivras jusqu'à la fin!

Aulandra17: Merci beaucoup, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira.

Alexouuuu: Non pas de problème, l'important c'est que tu en laisses une!^^ Mets autant de parenthèses que tu veux, ça me dérange pas! ;)

Voilà, si j'ai oublié quelqu'un dites le moi!

* * *

Chapitre 10:

Aro avait demandé à me voir et c'est pour cette raison que je me dirigeai paisiblement vers sa pièce personnelle. Je prenais tout mon temps dans le but de le faire patienter et ainsi de le faire enrager mais aussi parce qu'au fond de moi, j'avais peur. Sa présence me mettait toujours mal à l'aise. Le charisme qu'il dégageait était tellement impressionnant même si sa froideur était ce qui me frappait toujours en premier.

-Helena, s'exclama la maitresse de Demetri, Ilinca.  
-Que veux-tu? Je suis occupée.  
-Je n'en doute pas! Tu as d'autres hommes à aller séduire maintenant que tu as couché avec Demetri.

Elle avait vraiment la rancoeur tenace. Ce n'était qu'une petite plaisanterie à laquelle elle croyait dur comme fer. Et je n'étais pas résolue à lui dire la vérité. Il fallait bien que je m'amuse. J'avais l'éternité devant moi et je comptai bien en profiter maintenant que j'avais enfin accepter ma destinée.

-Non! Je viens tout juste de le quitter d'ailleurs. C'est incroyable! C'est le meilleur amant que je n'ai jamais eu. C'est peut être dû à notre condition. Après c'est le seul être non humain avec qui j'ai fait l'amour. Je comprends pourquoi tu es autant accroché à lui.  
-Tu n'es qu'une traînée! s'écria t-elle. Comment oses-tu!

Elle m'attrapa par le col de ma robe avant de me plaquer contre le mur. Ses lèvres étaient retroussés sur ses dents acérés mais je n'avais pas peur. Cette femme n'avait rien d'effrayant. Qui plus est, je savais qu'étant une nouveau-né, j'avais une force supérieur à beaucoup de vampires.

-Je te conseille de me lâcher!  
-Et qu'est ce que tu vas me faire? Te crois tu mieux que moi?  
-De quoi parles-tu?  
-Ce n'est pas parce que tu as un don et que tu es devenue ami avec les plus proches des maîtres ici que je vais te laisser me le voler.  
-Tu es... ridicule! Maintenant, tu vas me lâcher.

Étais-ce moi qui venais de parler de cette manière? Mon ton avait été plus froid et plus dur que jamais. En plus, j'avais laissé un grognement s'échapper de mes lèvres. Et cela avait eu son effet puisqu'elle me relâcha doucement.

-Je te préviens! Je ne te laisserai pas me le prendre.  
-A t'entendre, on dirait que ce n'est qu'un objet. Et s'il ressentait quelque chose pour toi, il aurait déjà essayé de te récupérer, ce qu'il n'a pas fait, je me trompe?

Je doutai qu'il ait fait quelque chose dans ce but. Il s'en fichait complètement. Et puis, même si je disais qu'il n'était pas mon genre - ce qui était le cas - il restait attirant pour le reste de la gente féminine. Il n'aurait aucun mal à trouver une autre femme à mettre dans son lit.

-C'est là que tu fais fausse route. Il est venu me voir hier soir pour me dire que ce n'était qu'un malentendu, et qu'il voulait être avec moi.

J'étais sous le choc de sa révélation. Pas que je sois jalouse mais c'était tellement invraisemblable. Pourquoi avait-il fait cela? Et apparemment, il n'avait pas démenti ce que j'avais dit. Cela n'avait aucun sens.

-Je ne suis pas dupe! Je sais bien que vous n'avez rien fait.  
-Je viens pourtant de te dire que je venais de le quitter.  
-Impossible! Il n'est pas à Volterra en ce moment.

Je venais de tomber dans mon propre piège. Après un dernier regard de triomphe, elle tourna les talons et partit. Demetri avait quitté le château? Pour quelle raison? Bien entendu, ce ne devait être que temporaire! Mais c'était bien le cadet de mes soucis. Depuis quand ses allées et venue m'intéressaient? Je me remis en marche. J'avais déjà assez fait attendre ce cher Aro.

Je frappai à sa porte et attendus qu'il me dise d'entrer. Après tout, je ne pouvais pas faire irruption dans sa pièce personnelle comme je le faisais avec Demetri.  
Je poussai la porte et le vis, assis sur son fauteuil, un livre ouvert posé devant lui. J'observai les murs recouverts de tableaux qui semblaient ancien et des dizaines de livres devaient se trouver sur les étagères. Chelsea m'avait dit qu'il y avait une bibliothèque à Volterra qui regorgeait de livres plus vieux les uns que les autres mais à voir toutes les étagères de ce bureau, les plus intéressants devaient être ici.

-Aimes-tu lire?  
-J'ai à peine apprit.

Alors que les enfants aristocrates apprenaient à lire, à écrire, à compter, à se cultiver tout simplement, moi je mendiai dans les rues et apprenais à voler. J'avais déjà surpris Alessandro avec un livre à la main mais lui même avait quelques difficultés et je ne me voyais pas lui demander de m'apprendre. Il aurait sûrement refusé de toute façon.

-Et bien, tu as tout le temps d'apprendre à présent.  
-Pourquoi m'avez-vous fait venir ici?  
-Demetri m'a parlé et il semblerait que tu t'améliores.  
-Sa main a à peine bouger.  
-Certes! Mais c'est un début et quand tu le contrôleras entièrement, ce sera fabuleux. Avoir les autres sous son contrôle, c'est fascinant! s'extasia t-il.  
-Si je contrôlai tous peut être mais le fait est qu'ils sont conscients de ce que j'exige et je n'ai pas envie de subir de représailles. Si j'avais un contrôle total sur les pensées de mes... victimes, je pourrai m'en servir mais ce n'est pas le cas.  
-Certains dons s'améliorent avec le temps.  
-C'est tout ce que vous aviez à me dire?

Comme il ne répondait rien, je fis demi-tour mais à peine posai-je ma main sur la poignée qu'il me demanda d'attendre.

-Je suis conscient que tu ne me portes pas dans ton coeur.  
-En effet. Vous m'avez volé ma vie.  
-Une vie de misère. Ici, tu auras tout ce que tu as toujours désiré.  
-Je ne vieillirais plus. Je resterai ainsi pour toujours.  
-Tu aurais préféré te flétrir et mourir.  
-Je n'avais jamais pensé à la mort mais peut être l'aurai-je préféré.  
-Un jour, tu comprendras l'étendue de ton pouvoir et tu seras heureuse d'avoir l'éternité. Beaucoup de vampires, une fois trouvé leur compagnon sont pleinement heureux.  
-Puis-je partir?

Il acquiesça et je le quittai. Je méditai sur ses paroles. Un compagnon? Passer sa vie avec une seule personne. Étais-ce seulement réalisable? Deux personnes pouvaient-elles passer leur éternité ensemble? Quand je voyais qu'après une vingtaine d'années de mariages, certains couples s'éloignaient ou s'étaient même déjà éloignés, comment pouvais-je croire que deux vampires puissent passé des centaines d'années dans une entente parfaite?  
Dans mon nouvel entourage, ils étaient tous célibataires. Corin, Demetri, Félix, Chelsea même Santiago. Enfin pour ce dernier, je ne pouvais en être sûre. Pour le peu de fois que je l'avais rencontré... Il n'y avait que les "maitres" qui avaient des femmes et je doutai que ces êtres puissent ressentir un quelconque sentiment. Seul Marcus pouvait en être capable et Chelsea m'avait raconté qu'il avait perdu sa femme il y a bien longtemps et qu'il était dans un état second depuis.

-Helena! s'exclama Corin en arrivant face à moi.

Comme à chaque fois qu'il arrivait dans ma vision, je me senti défaillir. Si mon coeur en avait été capable, il se serait mis à battre plus fort qu'à n'importe quel moment. J'ignorai si cela était dû à son don ou si je ressentais vraiment une quelconque attirance. J'optai plutôt pour la dernière option. Après tout, il s'était déjà servi de son don sur moi et c'était totalement différent. Là, j'étais encore capable de penser à autre chose que lui.

-Que fais-tu? me demanda t-il.  
-J'avais un entretien avec Aro. Et toi?  
-J'allai à la bibliothèque. Il y a tellement d'ouvrages et j'ai tout mon temps pour les découvrir.

Bien sûr, il était tellement cultivé. J'en arrivai à oublier que de son vivant, il avait aussi fait partie d'une catégorie plutôt aisé. Pas autant que Demetri mais je n'avais jamais fait la différence de mon vivant. Pourtant, je n'arrivai pas à lui en vouloir comme à Demetri. Pourquoi cette différence?

-Veux-tu m'accompagner?  
-Et bien... à vrai dire, je n'ai jamais lu un livre de ma vie. Je connais les auteurs célèbres mais je n'ai jamais lu une seule ligne.

Il fronça les sourcils, se demandant sûrement pourquoi je n'avais jamais apprit à lire avant de sourire. Je lui avais brièvement raconter mon histoire après qu'il en fait de même et celle-ci devait lui revenir en mémoire.  
Il me tendit son bras que j'attrapai même si je ne savais pas pourquoi il faisait ça.

-Il est toujours temps, non?  
-Quoi?  
-Nous avons tous notre temps et je serai ravie de t'apprendre. Si tu en as envie bien entendu.  
-Avec plaisir!

Nous nous mîmes en route et arrivâmes rapidement à destination. Je me séparai de Corin à regret qui partit chercher quelques livres. Pourquoi voulait-il perdre du temps avec moi? J'étais une calamité ambulante dans ce qui concernait l'éducation. Ce n'était absolument pas mon genre.

C'est ainsi que commença ma petite leçon privée mais je n'étais pas totalement concentré. La proximité de Corin me mettait dans tous mes états. Je n'étais pas encore habitué à voir autant de belles personnes. La grâce avec laquelle il bougeait, le charisme qu'il dégageait et sa voix sensuelle me déconcentrait au plus haut point. Malheureusement pour moi, il semblait l'avoir remarquer. En même temps, j'étais figée en train de le regarder. J'avais toujours su me montrer discrète quand il s'agissait de vol mais là, j'en étais incapable!

Mais c'était de sa faute, on n'avait pas idée d'être aussi charmant!

***

Je flânai dans les rayons de l'immense bibliothèque sans vraiment chercher quoi que ce soit. J'avais découvert à quel point cet endroit m'apaisait et j'aurai pu passer des heures.

-Ne voudrais-tu pas faire moins de bruit?  
-Demetri, m'étonnai-je.  
-Qui d'autre?

Il était installé dans un fauteuil, caché aux yeux de tout le monde. Le moment que nous avions partagés me sauta au visage et je me rappelai la sensation de bien être qui m'avait envahit quand il m'avait prit dans ses bras.

-Dis moi, tu me rendrais un service?  
-Non!  
-Tu ne sais même pas de quoi je veux parler.  
-Essayes toujours mais je crains le pire te connaissant.  
-Je veux juste savoir comment tu es devenu celui que tu es maintenant.  
-Pour quelle raison as-tu besoin de savoir tout cela?  
-Je t'ai jugé sans te connaître. Je pense que nous devons évoluer et quoi de mieux que de me raconter ta vie humaine?

Un long silence s'installa, si lourd et si étouffant. Il se contentait de me fixer sans sourciller. Il ne devait pas vouloir me raconter son passé et je pouvais le comprendre. Après tout, nous n'étions même pas amis.

-C'était vers les années 1630 il me semble, je ne me souviens plus de la date exact mais peu importe, commença t-il. J'étais conviée à une soirée où tous les plus grands aristocrates seraient présent. Mon père m'y accompagnait. Il souhaitait me parler de mon future mariage avec Anya. Une sublime blonde, des yeux bleus dans lesquels on pouvait se plonger et un corps si parfait... Malheureusement, c'était bel et bien ses seuls atouts. Une fois qu'on la découvrait, ce n'était qu'une coquille vide. Elle était tellement idiote, rit-il. Je n'avais déjà pas envie de l'épouser, cela n'a fait qu'accroître mon sentiment. J'aimai les belles femmes et elles me le rendaient bien. Cependant, je n'avais guère envie de me lier, j'étais bien trop jeune à mon avis.  
-Tu aurais pu faire comme beaucoup d'hommes, la tromper.  
-Je ne suis pas de ce genre là. J'ai toujours eu des j'étais avec une femme et cela même si notre relation ne durait pas longtemps, je me consacrai entièrement à elle. Et bien que tu sembles le penser, je n'étais pas un aristocrate prétentieux, égoïste et ne pensant qu'à lui même. J'étais même considéré comme quelqu'un de généreux et de mon point de vue, je l'étais. J'aidai les paysans qui habitaient près de chez moi quand ils en avaient besoin par exemple. Nous ne sommes pas tous ainsi Héléna. Enfin, revenons à notre histoire. Donc, j'aimai séduire mais je restai toujours fidèle. Et ce soir là, quand j'ai parlé avec Anya pour la première fois, il n'y a qu'une seule chose qui m'a intéressé. Tu te doutes bien de quoi il s'agit.  
-J'ai ma petite idée.  
-Comme toute jeune fille respectable, elle se préservait pour son futur mari et comme nos pères avaient convenus d'un arrangement, il m'a été aisé de la convaincre de s'offrir à moi.  
-C'est...  
-Tu n'as pas besoin d'exprimer le fond de ta pensée, je sais ce que tu penses. Je l'ai manipulé et aujourd'hui, je me dis que si je ne l'avais pas fait, je serai toujours en vie.  
-C'est elle qui t'a... tué, pas transformé, c'était une humaine.  
-Tu plaisantes? Me tuer? Elle était incapable de tenir un couteau de cuisine correctement. Lors de cette soirée et après m'être amusé, je suis allé dire à mon père qu'elle ne me convenait pas. Et comme cette union ne lui serait pas aussi profitable qu'il le présageait, il a annulé l'accord. Je ne savais pas que Anya irait pleurer dans les bras de son père et à vrai dire, c'était bien la dernière de mes préoccupations. Je suis sortie prendre l'air seulement quelques minutes et son père en a profité pour me tuer. Il m'a eu par surprise sinon il n'aurait jamais réussi. Il avait plus de cinquante ans alors que j'étais en pleine force de l'âge. Il s'est enfuit et je me suis vidé de mon sang dans la neige.  
-Mais comment es tu devenu... un vampire?  
-La suite une prochaine fois ma belle, j'ai des choses à faire.

Comment? Il ne pouvait pas me laisser ainsi! Il se releva mais je l'attraperai par la main. Une nouvelle fois, des frissons me parcoururent et je m'empressai de le lâcher!

-Pourquoi tu ne veux pas me le dire tout de suite? le suppliai-je en lui faisant des yeux de chiens battus.  
-J'ai des choses à faire contrairement à toi, rit-il en passant sa main dans mes cheveux.

Je passai outre la gêne qui grimpait rapidement en moi et continuait. Je voulais savoir et je n'en démordrai pas.

-A moins que tu ais quelque chose à caché? le taquinai-je.  
-Je n'ai pas demander à être ce que je suis si c'est ce que tu veux savoir. Contrairement à d'autres!  
-Comment ça! m'étonnai-je. Qui pourrait bien être assez fou pour vouloir... ça?  
-Chelsea ne t'a donc jamais raconté son histoire?  
-Bien sûr que si mais je ne vois absolument pas le rapport.  
-J'en conclus donc que tu n'as pas la totalité de l'histoire.

Que voulait-il dire par là? Je ne comprenais pas! La totalité de l'histoire? Chelsea m'avait dit qu'elle s'était faite agressé un soir alors qu'elle rentrait avec ses parents.

-Expliques moi!  
-Ce n'est pas à moi de le faire.

Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait m'énerver? En quoi étais-ce si difficile de m'expliquer? J'avais besoin de savoir où il voulait en venir! Ne pouvait-il pas le comprendre?

-Chelsea est une gentille fille mais elle n'est pas aussi innocente que tu sembles le croire.

Il ne rajouta rien me laissant réfléchir sur ses paroles. Pas aussi innocente? Bon, oui, elle tuait des êtres humains pour se nourrir mais comme la totalité des gens ici. En quoi cela la rendait-il plus cruelle? Demetri voulait sûrement faire allusion à autre chose. Mais quoi?

* * *

Et voilà? Alors qu'en avez-vous pensés? J'espère que vous avez aimés. Une petite review?


	11. Chapter 11

Voici le nouveau chapitre pour votre plus grand plaisir du moins je l'espère! Il fait plus de 4 000 mots ce qui est un record pour moi! Dans ce chapitre, Felix prend un peu d'importance et on voit un nouveau personnage qui doit vous évoquer vaguement quelque chose si vous connaissez bien les Volturis! Mais je ne dis rien de plus et vous laisse découvrir!

Sur ce, bonne lecture!

**Réponses aux anonymes:**

Aulandra17: Merci beaucoup! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira!

Satozuki: Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise et j'espère que tu continueras à aimer.

Maillart gwenaelle: Bien sûr qu'il y a une suite et la voici. Et merci pour ta review:

...: Oui, il se peut qu'il soit assez possessif!^^ Ce chapitre est plus long, j'espère qu'il te conviendra!

* * *

Chapitre 11:

Je n'avais aucune idée de comment j'allai aborder le sujet avec Chelsea. Étant donné qu'elle m'avait déjà raconté son histoire, je ne pouvais même pas lui demander de me raconter sa transformation mais j'avais besoin de savoir ce que Demetri voulait dire.  
Il m'avait laissé entendre qu'elle avait voulu devenir ce monstre horrible buveur de sang. Mais je n'arrivai pas à y croire. Qui pourrait être assez fou? Je pouvais comprendre que l'éternité et la jeunesse éternelle pouvaient avoir un certain attrait mais à côté de ça comment pouvait-on accepter de tuer des êtres humains pour se nourrir?

Une voix au fond me disait que je ne devais pas juger, que dans quelques années, je ferai la même chose même si pour le moment, j'en étais incapable. Ma vie d'humaine était encore beaucoup trop proche.

**-Qu'est ce que tu fais au milieu du couloir?**

Félix posa une main sur mon épaule et me regarda longuement, attendant d'avoir une réponse.

**-Et bien, certaines personnes dotés d'un cerveau sont capables de réfléchir mais tu ne dois pas comprendre cela.**  
**-Ce que tu peux être drôle! Et à quoi réfléchis tu si ce n'est pas indiscret?**  
**-Rien de bien important.**  
**-J'ai du mal à te croire vu ta mine concentré.**  
**-Qu'est ce que tu fais ici?**  
**-J'en conclus donc que tu ne veux pas me le dire. Et pour ma part je pars en mission pour Aro.**  
**-Tu veux dire que tu vas... dehors?**  
**-Tu le dis d'une telle façon qu'on pourrait croire que c'est fantastique.**  
**-Mais c'est le cas, je ne vois l'extérieur que quand je pars chasser. Est ce que... je pourrai venir?**

J'étais accrochée à sa veste et attendais impatiemment sa réponse. Il sembla s'amuser de mon comportement digne d'un gamin la veille de son anniversaire. avant d'acquiescer silencieusement mais tellement lentement que je n'en étais même pas sûre.

**-Seulement, il faut que tu ailles voir Aro. Ce n'est pas moi qui décide.**

Je l'attrapai par le bras et l'entraînai avec moi dans une course folle jusqu'à la pièce personnelle de notre... "maître". Qu'est ce que ce mot pouvait m'écorcher la bouche! Je n'arrivai pas à comprendre ce qui pouvait bien pousser les autres à le dire? La peur? Je n'arrivai pas à concevoir que ce ne soit qu'une forme de respect.

**-Felix? Je croyais t'avoir envoyé à l'extérieur.**  
**-C'est le cas,** répondis-je à la place de mon ami. **Mais j'aimerai avoir la permission de l'accompagner.**  
**-Vraiment?**  
**-Oui. Il serait temps pour moi de participer. Ne fais-je pas partie des Volturis?**  
**-En effet, et il ne fait aucun doute que tu auras une place importante dans l'avenir. Felix, j'espère que tu la surveilleras, je ne voudrais pas qu'un accident fâcheux survienne.**

Si c'était une autre personne que Aro, il ne fait aucun doute que je lui aurait sauté dans les bras pour le remercier. Felix leva les yeux au ciel avant de commencer à partir. Même s'il tentait de me faire croire que ma présence le dérangeait, je savais bien que c'était faux!

Quand nous sortîmes à l'air libre, de multiples odeurs me parvinrent. Sentir le soleil sur mon corps était toujours aussi réjouissant.

**-Ou allons-nous?** l'interrogeai-je. **Rome?** essayai-je rempli d'espoir.  
**-Oh non ma belle!**  
**-Ne m'appelles pas ainsi!** le réprimandai-je.  
**-Comme tu le voudras. Nous, nous allons beaucoup plus loin.**  
**-Venise? Milan?**  
**-Paris ma chère.**

Attendez, il y avait une ville qui se nommait Paris en Italie. Je n'avais peut être pas beaucoup été à l'école mais je savais tout de même que cette ville était en France.  
Alors cela voulait dire que je sortais de mon pays, que j'allai voyager. Felix se mit à rire devant mon air émerveillé avant de se mettre à courir. Je m'empressai de le suivre, ne connaissant pas le chemin pour m'y rendre et je n'avais pas envie de rebrousser chemin dès le début.

Étant donné que je l'accompagnai, il essayait de passer par des endroits déserts évitant ainsi une rencontre avec un humain. Les désigner ainsi et ne plus me comprendre dans ce groupe avait brisé quelque chose en moi. J'étais cette créature et rien ne pourrait changer cela.  
J'étais aux ordres de cet homme qui dirigeait le monde vampirique, un objet dont il se servirait à sa guise quand je contrôlerai mon pouvoir. Pensait-il vraiment que j'étais parti avec Felix pour accomplir sa mission? Je voulais juste sentir l'air frais! Rien de plus! D'ailleurs, quelle mission devions-nous accomplir? Je posai donc la question à Felix:

**-Il y a un vampire que Aro aimerait rencontrer.**  
**-L'avoir sous ses ordres en fait?**  
**-En quelque sorte.**  
**-Et qu'est ce qu'il a d'important?**  
**-Il s'appelle Afton. Il pressent le danger pour lui et ceux qui l'entourent.**  
**-Ah oui. Ça peut être pratique!**  
**-Bien sûr! Imagines que quelqu'un veuille s'en prendre à nous, ce Afton le sentira.**  
**-Dis moi, quand on sera à Paris, on pourra faire une petite visite?**  
**-Et dévorer quelques petites parisiennes? Je suis pour!**

Bien que son envie n'était pas la mienne, je me mis à rire. Je lui laissai les parisiennes tandis que je contemplerai les paysages de France. Combien de temps nous prendrait ce voyage? Je me le demandai bien! Heureusement que notre vitesse était surnaturelle sinon je ne doute pas qu'il nous faudrait des mois à pied.

J'étais tapie derrière un fourrée attendant que ma proie n'arrive. Felix était parti dans un petit village du Sud pour "goûter aux paysans français" selon ses dires. J'avais donc été dans ce bosquet proche dans l'espoir d'attraper un ou deux cerfs. Même sans Carlisle auprès de moi, il n'était pas question que je fasse une entorse à mon régime.

Une branche craqua à quelques mètres de moi. Tout mes muscles se tendirent prêt à l'assaut. Un cerf apparut, majestueux dans sa posture et inconscient de ce qui l'attendait. Avant qu'il ne perçoive ma présence ce qui n'aurait pas tardé, je me jetai sur lui. Il n'eut pas le temps de s'échapper que je l'attrapai à la gorge. Je lui brisai le cou et me délectai de son sang. Je préférai le tuer immédiatement plutôt que de le faire souffrir inutilement. Certains auraient dit que ce n'était qu'un animal sans importante mais j'avais des principes. Étranges certes mais des principes.

Avant de m'attaquer à une seconde proie, une idée stupide germa dans mon esprit. Pouvait-on transformer un animal en vampire? Après tout, pourquoi serais-ce impossible? Il suffisait de faire le même rituel et le tour était joué. Néanmoins, je n'avais pas envie d'expérimenter ce phénomène. Aro n'apprécierait certainement. Imaginez un cerf carnivore se baladant dans une forêt pour boire le sang de ceux qui croiseraient sa route.

Je me mis à rire rien qu'à cette idée avant de reprendre ma chasse. Felix ne m'attendrait pas indéfiniment.

Étant arrivés plus vite qu'avec n'importe quel moyen de transport, nous étions devant les portes de la ville. L'odeur pestilentielle qui s'en dégageai était horrible! Les habitants s'en rendaient-ils compte ou percevais-je ces émanations grâce à mes sens sur-développés?

**-Ou habite t-il? Pas en pleine ville tout de même.**

**-Tu serais étonné de savoir que certains vampires se mêlent facilement aux humains.**

**-Mais ils doivent bien percevoir quelque chose d'étrange chez lui.**

**-Oui mais les humains ont perdu leur instinct de survie. Les animaux sentent immédiatement le danger et fuit alors qu'eux... ils se diront que cet homme a quelque chose de bizarre mais ne s'en soucieront pas plus.**

Maintenant qu'il me disait cela, je me souvenais de la fois où j'avais rencontré Demetri lors de cette réception. Il y avait eu quelque chose qui me semblait étrange chez lui mais je n'avais pas cherché plus loin. Après tout, comment aurai-je pu deviné que j'avais à faire avec le plus grand prédateur que la Terre ait porté? Ce n'est qu'une fois que nous nous étions retrouvés dans cette ruelle sombre que j'avais prit peur.

**-Tu es prête? Nous allons croiser des humains, tu penses que tu pourras résister?**

Je pris une grande respiration malgré le fait que cela ne m'était d'aucune utilité et je lui emboîtai le pas. Nous passâmes par des rues misérables et croisâmes des mendiants qui réclamaient de l'argent et si j'en avais eu sur ce moi, il ne fait aucun doute que je leur en aurait donné. Avant de me lancer dans une "carrière" de voleuse, j'avais été à leur place. Je comprenais mieux que quiconque ce qu'ils pouvaient ressentir. Felix, surprenant mon regard, sortit une bourse de sa poche et la lança à une femme qui tenait un bébé.

**-Tu es contente? J'ai fait ma bonne action pour les dix prochains années.**

**-J'espère que tu n'as pas l'intention de revenir la tuer et récupérer ton argent.**

**-Pour qui me prends-tu? Elle a un gosse et mon premier principe est de ne pas me nourrir d'enfants!**

**-Cela ne t'empêche pas de tuer la mère.**

**-Et laisser cet enfant orphelin? Je ne suis pas un monstre Héléna.**

Je ne rajoutai rien et continuai de le suivre docilement. J'avais l'impression de l'avoir vexé et je m'en voulais pour cela. Je jugeai trop hâtivement selon Demetri. Peut être n'avait-il pas tort?

L'odeur humaine était vraiment forte mais les ordures la dissimulaient en partie dans ces rues. Et puis, la crasse qui avaient prit possession de ces pauvres gens m'aidaient à rester loin d'eux. Qu'en serait-il quand nous arriverions dans des quartiers plus aisés. En effet, il y avait peu de chances qu'un vampire qui avait plus obtenir énormément d'argent par je ne sais quel moyen vive parmi ces personnes.

Et j'avais raison, au misérable maison qui tenait à peine debout succédèrent des demeures qui auraient fait pâlir n'importe quoi. Bien sûr, elles étaient ridicules à côté du château de Volterra mais durant mon autre vie, j'aurai tout donné pour en posséder une pareil.

J'avais cessé de respirer, bloquant toutes les odeurs qui me parvenaient mais voir ces hommes se balader si près de moi alors que je savais qu'il me suffisait d'un geste pour égorger le premier venu était terriblement tentant. Comme si Felix avait senti ma panique, il m'attrapa le bras et le serra férocement.

Il fallut encore quelques minutes pour qu'il s'arrête - et moi avec - devant une bâtisse, où le luxe n'était pas aussi visible que pour les autres. Ce vampire était-il de rester discret? Après tout, il vivait en plein milieu de la capitale et pouvait se faire remarquer par n'importe quoi. Et s'il se faisait découvrir, cela pouvait engendrer de lourdes conséquences.

Felix poussa la lourde grille de fer comme si elle avait aussi légère que de la soie et frappa lourdement sur la porte en bois de la maison. Celle-ci s'ouvrit sur un homme d'une soixantaine d'année, les cheveux d'un blanc neige et les yeux vitreux.

**_-Que puis-je faire pour vous?_**

Je n'avais pas compris un traître mot de ce qu'il avait dit. Après tout, nous étions en France et je ne parlai pas un mot de cette langue. Felix me lança un regard avant de s'exprimer dans un français correct. Du moins, à première vue puisque le majordome sembla immédiatement comprendre.

_**-Il vous attend.**_

Nous le suivîmes jusqu'à dans un immense salon et Felix avait profité de ce petit laps de temps pour me traduire la conversation. Je devrai profiter de mon éternité pour me parfaire dans les langues étrangères pendant que j'y pense.

Le vieil homme poussa de lourdes porte en bois et nous fit entrer dans une pièce richement décoré où trônait une colossal cheminée qui chauffait la pièce bien que cela était, sans aucun doute, inutile pour le propriétaire des lieux.

**-Je pensai que vous arriveriez plus tôt.**

L'homme s'était exprimé dans un italien parfait sans le moindre accent. Je ne pouvais encore voir son visage. Il était assis dans un fauteuil, dos à nous, fixant le feu. En tout cas, c'est ce qu'il me semblait.

**-Vous nous attendiez?** demandai-je surprise qu'il sache que nous allions venir.

**-Je croyais que vous pressentiez uniquement le danger**, rajouta Felix.

**-N'en êtes vous pas un?** s'enquit-il en se levant enfin mais toujours en restant de dos. **Vos sources doivent être mauvaise. Je ne pressens pas que le danger. N'importe quel évènement important qu'il soit bon ou mauvais, en réalité.**

**-C'est encore mieux!**

**-Je me doutai bien qu'un jour ou l'autre, votre maître me voudrait à ses côtés.**

**-Vous ne pouvez pas nous regarder en face?** m'impatientai-je. **C'est énervant de ne pas voir la personne à qui on parle.**

Il émit un petit rire avant de faire un demi-tour sur lui même et d'avancer lentement vers nous, nous laissant tout le loisir de le détailler. Il était grand,, presque autant que Felix mais bien plus maigre. Je détaillai son visage et vis ses yeux pétillants de malice et vif, il me donnait l'impression qu'il savait tout de moi, de mes premiers pas jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Il était, évidemment, beau comme la plupart des vampires mais il avait ce sourire arrogant collé sur son visage qui ne me plaisait pas. Il semblait être le genre de personnes prête à tout pour arriver à ses fins. Un vrai Volturi en somme.

**-Êtes vous satisfaite mademoiselle?**

**-C'est mieux ainsi!**

**-Nous n'avons pas toute la vie devant nous,** s'esclaffa Felix fier de sa plaisanterie. **Si nous parlions**, se reprit-il conscient que ça n'avait fait rire que lui.

**-Et de quoi donc? Ma vie est bien comme elle est.**

**-Au milieu d'humains? Ne préfériez-vous pas vivre avec vos congénères.**

**-C'est vrai que cette partie est alléchante, surtout si les femmes sont toutes aussi ravissantes.**

Il ne prit même pas la peine d'être discret quand il me détailla de haut en bas. Il commençait sérieusement à m'énerver ce Afton.

**-De toute façon, je préfère les blondes.**

**-C'est parfait, nous en avons justement une magnifique à Volterra.**

**-Je rêve ou tu es en train de vendre Chelsea, là?** m'offusquai-je me doutant qu'elle n'apprécierait pas.

**-J'aime les femmes, cela est un fait mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je me mettrai sous les ordres d'un homme que je connais pas. Pourquoi n'est-il pas venu lui même si je suis si important?**

**-Aro a énormément de choses à faire.**

Afton semblait réfléchir et fixai la chevalière qu'il portait. L'avions-nous convaincu aussi facilement? Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je lui aurait dit de ne pas accepter mais je doutais que mon avis l'intéresse.

**-Je vous remercie pour votre offre mais je crains d'être dans l'obligation de refuser.**

**-En êtes vous sûr? N'avez-vous pas envie de vivre de nouvelles choses? De rencontrer d'autres personnes.**

**-J'en rencontre énormément ici. Ma nourriture vient directement à moi qui plus est.**

**-Ici? Ils ne savent certainement pas ce que vous êtes.**

**-Bien entendu sinon il ne se fait aucun doute qu'il fuirait aussi vite que leur misérable corps le permettrait. C'est mon majordome Alfred qui s'en charge**, dit-il en désignant l'homme qui se tenait toujours derrière nous.

-**Vous voulez dire qu'il sait ce que vous êtes, ce que nous sommes?** m'étonnai-je devant cet individu qui n'hésitait pas à livrer des personnes innocentes à un monstre pour qui il travaillait.

**-Certaines personnes sont prêtes à tout pour avoir la vie éternelle.**

Je ne pouvais qu'approuver, surtout que ce Alfred semblait déjà avoir un âge assez avancé. Ce que ce vampire venait de me dire me rappelait ma discussion avec Demetri et Chelsea. Je me promis de lui en parler dès mon retour à Volterra.**.**

**-Si je venais à changer d'avis, je vous tiendrai au courant.**

**-Sans compter qu'Aro n'abandonnera pas aussi facilement.**

**-Serais-ce une menace?**

**-Bien sûr que non! Contrairement à ce que vous semblez croire, Aro ne force personne à se joindre à lui. Un homme nous a rejoint il y a peu de temps et de son plein gré. Corin, peut être le connaissez-vous?**

Afton sembla surprit que nous le connaissions mais ne prit pas la peine de répondre et changea de discussion.

**-Seriez-vous ce fameux traqueur dont tout le monde parle?**

**-Ne me comparez pas à ce gringalet!** rit Felix faussement vexé.

**-Ne me dîtes pas que c'est vous!** s'étonna t-il en se tournant vers moi**.**

**-Cela vous paraît-il impossible que ce soit une femme?**

**-Non mais je sais de source sûre que c'est un homme même si j'ignore son nom. Tout comme j'ignore les vôtres!**

C'est vrai que nous ne nous étions même pas présentés. Au moins, nous avions prit la peine de frapper à la porte, c'était déjà ça. Felix prit donc la peine de se présenter et j'en fis de même!

**-Si vous êtes là, je pense que vous connaissez déjà mon identité donc il est inutile de s'épancher plus longtemps. Ma décision est prise malheureusement et que vous m'envoyez ce traqueur ne changera rien.**

Apparemment, Afton était pleinement conscient de la dangerosité de Aro. Et Demetri semblait y être pour beaucoup. Je pouvais aisément comprendre pourquoi. Savoir qu'un homme était capable de vous trouver où que vous soyez à n'importe quel moment était plutôt effrayant! Et accompagnez d'une brute épaisse comme Felix, ce n'était guère étonnant que personne ne veuille résister aux Volturis.

**-Il est donc temps pour nous de partir même si vous veniez à changer d'avis...**

**-Cela n'arrivera pas**, le coupa t-il.

**-Qu'importe, vous savez où nous trouvez.**

Felix tourna les talons et après un dernier signe de tête pour cet homme qui malgré son caractère énervant qui me tapait sur les nerfs me fascinait, je partis à mon tour. Il avait le courage de tenir tête aux "rois" des vampires et je me doutai que Aro n'apprécierait pas tout comme Caius. Quant à Marcus, il ne bougerait certainement pas d'un pouce. Pourtant, je ne savais pas si c'était de la bravoure ou de l'arrogance. Peut être se croyait-il meilleur et capable d'échapper à Demetri? Après tout, avec sa capacité à sentir le danger, il saurait quand nous débarquerions et pourrait s'enfuir aisément.

**-On ne va tout de même pas partir maintenant? C'est la première fois que je viens ici.**

**-Héléna,** soupira Felix, désespéré par mon comportement de gamine.

**-S'il te plaît!**

**-Crois-tu que tu vas résister à l'odeur? Elle est déjà difficile pour moi. Imagines que nous tombions sur une personne blessée, que feras-tu? Bien que le fait que tu tues une personne ne me dérange pas le moins du monde, tu es un nouveau-né, tu es instable! Tu pourrais créer un carnage dans Paris. Sans compter que tu te nourris de sang animal alors goûter du sang humain, tu pourrais tuer une dizaine de personnes sans t'en rendre compte.**

**-Tu es un rabat-joie.**

**-Et toi, une gamine capricieuse. Tu ne te rends pas compte de la chance que tu as!**

**-La chance? Quelle chance? Je suis prisonnière de ce château.**

**-Et tu préférai être en liberté, tuant des gens sans personne pour t'en empêcher. Les nouveaux-nés sont destructeurs et je sais de quoi je parle!**

Là, il avait réussi à attiser ma curiosité. Après tout, qu'est ce que je connaissais de Felix? C'était un joyeux luron qui aimait s'amuser mais rien de plus.

Je baissai la tête honteuse et le suivit sans rien ajouter d'autres.. Pendant un instant, j'avais eu l'impression de me faire gronder par mon père. Derrière son apparence, il cachait énormément de choses.

Une fois sorti de la ville, il s'arrêta et se tourna vers moi.

**-Tu voulais te balader? Et bien vas-y! Je préfère que tu fasses ton carnage dans la campagne environnante, il y aura moins de monde.**

**-Pourquoi réagis-tu comme ça?**

**-Je...**

Il semblait agacer et serrait les poings comme s'il se retenait de me frapper. Il avait plutôt l'air d'être quelqu'un d'impulsif mais jamais, je ne l'avais jamais vu s'emporter.

**-J'ai été transformé dans le but d'affronter d'autres vampires.**

**-Comment ça?**

**-J'étais bucheron, marié et j'avais un fils si tu veux tout savoir.**

**-Je l'ignorai.**

**-Je ne raconte pas ma vie à n'importe qui. J'ai déjà du mal à me souvenir de leur visage. Pendant mon travail, un homme s'est approché, m'a détaillé et a décidé de me transformer. Et tu veux savoir pourquoi? Monsieur ne s'entendait pas avec un autre vampire. Il était déterminé à le détruire, et cela par tous les moyens. Il a donc prit des personnes au hasard et le destin a voulu que j'en fasse partie. Nous étions six hommes, destructeurs. Il nous a envoyé dans le manoir de son ennemi et cette histoire s'est vite réglée puisque nous l'avion tués en quelques secondes. A six contre un, on ne pouvait pas faire plus facile.**

**-Qu'est ce qui est arrivés par la suite?**

**-Il nous a abandonnés. Vois ce dont tu es capable. Imagines 6 nouveaux nés lâchés dans la nature, avides de sang. Nous avons décimés deux villages dont celui d'où je venais.**

Lui qui était constamment joyeux cachait une sombre histoire. J'étais flattée qui me fasse assez confiance pour me raconter tout ça mais j'étais désolée de l'apprendre.

**-Et ta famille?**

**-Morte? De mes propres mains. C'est à peine si j'ai fait attention à qui je tuai.**

Je déglutis difficilement devant ses révélations. Comment pouvait-on vivre avec de tels meurtres sur la conscience? Je savais bien qu'il n'avait pas voulu faire du mal à qui que ce soit et encore moins à sa femme mais à sa place, je m'en voudrai.

**-Je m'en suis voulu et je m'en veux encore. J'ai d'abord voulu mettre fin à mes jours mais c'est plutôt difficile pour un vampire. C'est Aro qui m'a trouvé. Il avait eu vent de nouveaux-nés abandonnés à eux même. Il était venu pour mettre fin à tout ça en nous tuant mais il se trouve que j'ai attiré son attention et je suis le seul encore en vie aujourd'hui. Il m'a accueillit et m'a aidé en évitant que je refasse ce genre de chose.**

J'avais du mal à croire que Aro ait fait ça de bon cœur mais Felix semblait lui en être tellement reconnaissant. Voilà comment il le retenait à Volterra.**.** Il était, en quelque sorte, son sauveur. Celui qui lui avait tendu la main pour le sortir de son enfer alors que moi, il m'y avait plongé la tête la première. Mais quand j'écoutai le récit de Felix, je n'avais pas à me plaindre. Je n'avais pas tué les personnes à qui je tenais. Tuer son propre enfant, on ne s'en remettait jamais même quand on était un vampire qui buvait du sang pour se nourrir!

Nous nous remîmes en route sans un mot. Qu'aurai-je bien pu dire? Lui dire que j'étais désolée pour lui, pour sa famille? A quoi cela servirait-il? Rien n'enlèverait la peine qu'il ressentait. Et moi, il avait fallut que je remette tout ça sur le tapis.

Aux paysages urbains succédèrent les paysages ruraux. L'air frais de la campagne emplit mes poumons et resta gravé en moi. Bientôt, je retournerai dans ce château lugubre où je resterai enfermé pour mon bien sans contact avec l'extérieur.

Le retour fut identique à l'aller sans rien de bien intéressant. Aucune paroles ne fut échangés mais c'était peut être mieux ainsi.

* * *

Alors? Qu'en avez-vous pensés?

Aimez-vous l'histoire que j'ai inventé pour Felix malgré le fait qu'elle soit triste?

Je sais, vous attentiez la suite de celle de Demetri et la vraie de Chelsea mais un peu de patience! ;)

Ba, c'est tout ce que j'avais à dire! Review?


	12. Chapter 12

Et voici donc le nouveau chapitre dans les temps il me semble! J'en suis plutôt contente et l'inspiration m'est venu d'un seul coup. 6 500 mot à peu près, c'est pour dire! Un chapitre plutôt long donc. . . en tout cas pour moi!^^

Sur ce je vous laisse lire et vous souhaite une bonne lecture!

**Réponses aux anonymes:**

Anonyme: Merci pour ta review! J'espère que tu aimeras aussi ce chapitre!

Lumpika: Eh eh! Qui te dit qu'il ne va pas revenir. Surtout que si on suit S.M, ils sont ensemble!^^ Pour le voir en action, il va falloir un peu patienter! ;)

* * *

Chapitre 12:

J'étais un vampire! Un vampire très fort! Je ne craignais rien! Alors pourquoi est ce que j'avais peur de faire face à Chelsea? Finalement créature du surnaturelle ou pas, on restait pareil à l'intérieur. J'avais essayé de me lever de ce fauteuil et d'aller la voir mais pour je ne sais quelle raison obscure, mes jambes refusaient de me porter ce qui rendait ma tâche plutôt complexe.  
Allez Helena, tu peux le faire! Tu es une femme forte! Ce n'est pas ton amie qui va te faire peur! Tu peux le faire, tu peux... J'arrêtai mes pensées tordus quand on frappa à la porte. Sans attendre ma réponse, le visiteur fit irruption dans ma chambre. J'avais d'abord pensé que c'était Demetri pour faire preuve d'aussi peu de respect mais lui ne prenait même pas la peine de toquer.

**- Aro souhaites s'entretenir avec toi.**  
**- Euh oui...**bégayai pitoyablement devant Alec.

Je le suivis sans rien me dire me sentant comme une gamine. Bon sang, j'étais effrayée par un gosse, un gamin. Du moins physiquement. Il devait avoir quoi? Treize ou quatorze ans. Mais je me retenais ne voulant pas goûter à son don. J'avais déjà eu le droit à celui de Jane et je ne tenais pas à expérimenter celui de son frère.

**- Te plais-tu à Volterra?** me demanda t-il.  
**- Et bien. . . je. . .**

J'étais sous le choc. Il avait une langue et savait s'en servir. C'était un miracle! Heureusement qu'il ne savait pas ce que je pensai sinon je serai déjà à terre. Ou peut être déjà morte. Je voulus lui répondre mais j'étais tellement intimidée et puis Jane ne m'en laissa pas le choix.

**- Que fais-tu avec. . . elle?**cracha t-elle comme si j'étais la personne la plus misérable au monde.

Cette Jane commençait à me taper sur les nerfs mais je ne pouvais rien dire. Je devais subir ses attaques en silences. La douleur qu'elle m'avait infligé la dernière fois remontait à la surface à chaque fois que je croisai son regard. Elle me toisa de haut en bas et poussa un reniflement dédaigneux.

**- Aro souhaite la voir, je l'y conduis donc ma chère soeur.**  
**- Que peut-il bien lui vouloir? Peut être sa mort avec de la chance,**rit-elle alors que son frère se contentait d'un vague sourire.

Si seulement je pouvais la frapper, juste pour me défouler un petit peu. Je me sentais bouillonner de l'intérieur. Qu'elle s'en aille de mon champ de vision où je ne répondais plus de mes actes.

**- Il s'est sans doute rendu compte que tu n'étais d'aucune utilité ici.**  
**- Mais qu'est ce que j'ai fait pour que tu m'en veuilles?**criai-je sans m'en rendre compte.

Est ce que je venais vraiment de hurler sur le vampire le plus sadique qui existe à Volterra et sur la Terre entière? J'allai mourir! Ma vie allait se terminer ici sans avoir pu parler à Chelsea de son histoire, sans avoir présenté des excuses corrects à Felix, sans avoir. . .

**- Je te passerai bien cet affront mais je n'en ai pas envie.**

Je ne pouvais pas faire comme si je n'avais rien dit! Il fallait que je continue, que je m'impose pour qu'elle cesse de me chercher.

**- Serais-tu jalouse?**m'enquis-je.

Après tout, peu de personnes l'aimait vraiment ici si on exceptait Aro. Elle n'hésitait jamais à se servir de son don sur les autres. Ils l'évitaient au maximum et je comprenais pourquoi puisque je faisais la même chose, jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

**- Et pourquoi donc? De ta misérable existence?**  
**- Du fait que tu ne sois qu'une gamine. Que tu ne grandiras plus. Que malgré ton âge, tu ne seras jamais une femme! Qu'aucun homme ne s'intéressera à toi puisque si j'ai bien compris, on ne transforme pas. . . des enfants,**dis-je en insistant bien sur le dernier mot.

Je savais le mal que je venais de lui infliger. Quelle pire chose que le fait d'être coincé à cet âge là. Elle ne resterait qu'une gamine aux yeux des autres et au vu de sa tête et de la façon dont Alec me regardait, j'avais touché juste! Je m'attendais à tout moment à ce qu'elle utilise son pouvoir et cela ne se fit pas attendre.

Un brasier s'empara de mon corps, me parcourant de toute part. J'essayai de ne pas crier, de plus hurler de s'arrêter, de ne pas la supplier. J'arrivai à voir son sourire satisfait mais elle ne l'était pas entièrement. Elle voulait que je cède, que je cesse de me taire.  
La douleur se fit de plus en plus vive, de plus en plus insoutenable et un hurlement sortit de ma bouche. La souffrance était insoutenable mais elle ne s'arrêta pas. Mes cris devaient résonner dans tout le château, interpellant les habitants qui devaient se demander ce qui se passait. Un vampire pouvait-il s'évanouir et tomber dans l'inconscience? Étais-ce déjà arrivé? Parce que dans le cas contraire, il y avait de grandes chances que je sois la première à réaliser cet exploit.

Je n'en pouvais plus. Je voulais qu'elle s'arrête!

**- Jane!**

J'entendis des pas derrière moi et un bras se placer autour de mes épaules mais la douleur ne cessa pas pour autant. Je sentais la présence réconfortante de Chelsea mais je n'avais qu'une envie, mourir au plus vite. J'entendais Chelsea la supplier d'arrêter mais Jane ne l'écoutai pas. Je me pris la tête entre les mains quand toute douleur cessa et qu'un grand fracas retentit dans le couloir. Je relevai péniblement la tête et vis Jane acculé contre le mur, Demetri la tenant par la gorge, furieux. Il venait de prendre ma défense au risque de subir à son tour ce terrible châtiment.

**- Je te conseille de la lâcher tout de suite,**dit Alec sur un ton à la fois calme et menaçant.

Demetri sentant parfaitement qu'il fallait mieux pour lui qu'il obéisse lâcha peu à peu Jane qui ne se départit pas de son sourire. Je savais ce qui allait se passer. Elle ne le laisserait pas s'en sortir aussi facilement.

Le souffle court, j'essayai désespérément de me lever mais j'avais l'impression que mes jambes pesaient dix tonnes. Mais de là où j'étais, je constatai rapidement que plusieurs vampires se tenaient dans le couloir. Certains que je connaissais, d'autre que je n'avais jamais vu. Felix et Corin était près de moi et je voyais à leur mine qu'ils s'inquiétaient pour moi mais aussi pour Demetri.

**- Tu n'aurais pas du faire ça!**

Même s'il ne tomba pas à genoux comme je l'avais fait et qu'il restait péniblement debout, il était facile à deviner ce qu'il subissait. Pourquoi ne pouvais-je rien faire? Qu'est ce qui pouvait bien l'arrêter? La réponse me vint automatiquement. L'humiliation!

**- A genoux!**

J'avais l'impression d'entendre une autre voix que la mienne sortir de mes lèvres. Je regardai Jane droit dans les yeux et je la vis peu à peu se baisser, les lèvres pincées, essayant sûrement de résister à mon don. Elle tomba à terre, la tête baissé devant tous ceux réunis. J'entendais les autres qui m'entouraient murmurer des paroles qui me paraissaient trop lointaines pour que je puisse en comprendre le sens.

J'étais plutôt fière de moi même si j'étais épuisée. Alec se pencha sur sa soeur et essaya de la relever mais à chaque fois qu'elle était sur le point de réussir, ses genoux lâchaient et elle retombait à terre. Je continuai de la regarder mais j'avais l'impression de me vider de mes forces à chaque effort que je faisais.

**- Héléna, arrêtes**, me dit Demetri en se penchant vers moi.  
- **Excuses-toi**, fis-je sans écouter le conseil de Demetri. **Jane!** grondai-je. **Excuses-toi!**

Je ne savais pas si j'avais le pouvoir d'obliger quelqu'un à dire quelque chose qu'il le refusait mais c'était le moment de tester. Elle murmura si faiblement que si nous n'avions pas une ouïe aussi développé, nous n'aurions certainement pas entendu. Je doutai que sans mon don, elle l'aurait dit. Elle avait bien trop de fierté. Je mis fin à ma concentration et Alec l'aida à se relever. Elle me fusilla du regard et tourna les talons soutenu par son frère. La foule la laissa passer en s'écartant comme si elle était supérieure.

**- Tu vas réussir à te lever?** me demanda Chelsea, la mine soucieuse.  
**- Ouais, je suis juste un peu fatiguée.**

Entre la capacité à faire souffrir les gens de Jane et l'énergie que j'avais mise pour la faire ployer, j'étais exténuée. Je me sentais plus faible que je ne l'avais jamais été.  
Je me levai difficilement mais avant que Chelsea n'ait pu esquisser un geste, Demetri m'avait soulevé du sol pour me prendre dans ses bras. Cela ne devait lui demander aucun effort mais je ne savais pas pourquoi il le faisait. Pourquoi avait-il prit ma défense? Pourquoi s'était-il opposé à Jane?

**- Il n'y a rien à voir,**gronda Felix d'une voix si forte qu'en quelques secondes, le couloir se retrouva presque désert.

J'étais toujours dans les bras de Demetri et je me sentais bien. Comme la fois où il m'avait enlacé. La même sensation s'accapara mon corps et je n'aurai rien fait pour empêcher d'affluer ce bien être.

**- Tu es décidément la fille la plus courageuse ou la plus folle que je connaisse,** plaisanta Corin. **Même moi qui suis ici depuis peu de temps, je sais qu'on ne provoque pas Jane.**  
**- J'espère que vous avez bien profité du spectacle parce que ça ne se reproduira pas.**  
**- Tu es vraiment spéciale! Demetri n'aurait pas pu mieux choisir**, rajouta Felix.

Choisir? Que voulait-il dire? Il voulait certainement faire allusion au fait qu'il m'avait transformé. Oui, ce devait être ça. Mais depuis, la malchance s'était abattu sur moi. Il avait fallut que je me fasse une ennemie en la personne de Jane! Pourquoi cela tombait-il sur moi? Pourquoi est ce que Aro avait envoyé Alec me chercher. . . Aro. . .

**- Aro,** soufflai-je.  
**- Il est déjà au courant à mon avis mais même si Jane est sa préférée, il sera beaucoup plus fasciné par ton don qui s'est enfin révélé au grand jour,** formula Demetri en me souriant faiblement.  
**- Oui mais j'avais un entretien avec lui, il souhaitait me voir.**  
**-Tu n'es pas en état**, me répondit-il.  
**- Je vais aller le prévenir**, nous avertit Corin en partant aussitôt.  
**-Demetri, tu ferais mieux de la ramener à sa chambre.**  
**-Tu ne viens pas Chelsea?**  
**-Je. . .j'ai un truc à faire. . . avec Felix, n'est ce pas?**  
**-Ah oui? Et quoi donc?** s'étonna l'intéressé.  
**- Mais si! Tu sais bien!**  
**- Non!**insista t-il.

Chelsea lui lança un regard noir et l'entraîna plus loin alors qu'il demandait toujours ce qu'ils avaient de prévus. Soit j'avais une imagination bien trop fertile, soit j'avais raison et Chelsea voulait me laisser seule avec Demetri.

**- Est ce qu'elle croit vraiment que je vais tenter de te séduire parce que nous sommes seuls?** demanda t-il en regardant l'endroit où les deux énergumènes se trouvaient quelques secondes auparavant.  
**- Je crois que oui!** avouai-je, heureuse de ne plus pouvoir rougir.  
**- Cette fille est complètement. . .**  
**- Dérangée? Je te le fais pas dire! ris-je.**  
**- Bon ce n'est pas que ça m'ennuie mais tu commences à peser lourd**  
**- Eh! Je te permets pas!**

Je fis semblant de m'offusquer de sa remarque en lui flanquant un coup dans l'épaule. J'aurai pu lui dire que je me sentais mieux et que je pouvais donc marcher mais j'avais envie de rester dans cette position qui se révélait être confortable.

Malheureusement, à vitesse vampirique, il ne fallut pas beaucoup de temps pour atteindre mes appartements. Il me déposa délicatement sur le lit et durant ce laps de temps, je sentis son odeur emplir mes narines. Une odeur délicieusement envoutante. Bon sang, s'il avait le don de Aro je serai ridicule! Pourquoi fallait-il que j'ai toujours des pensées plus absurdes les une que les autres?

**- Bien! Je vais te laisser te reposer!**  
**- Je vais bien,** lui assurai-je, détestant être prise pour une femme faible.  
**- Peu importe! Et je crois que tu n'auras plus besoin de nos petites leçons.**  
**- Comment ça? Pourquoi?**  
**- Tu as réussi à t'en servir contre Jane.**  
**- Mais c'était. . . je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait, c'était juste un coup de chance.**  
**- Si je ne te connaissais pas, je penserai que tu veux passer du temps avec moi.**  
**- Pas le moins du monde,**ripostai-je.

Je ne voulais absolument passer du temps avec lui. Nous étions bien d'accord?

**- Si tu n'as plus besoin de moi, j'avais un rendez-vous galant avant que tu ne te mettes à hurler dans tout le château.**  
**- Avec Ilinca?**  
**- Avec qui d'autres? Je te l'ai dit, quand je suis avec une personne, je suis fidèle.**  
**- Est ce que tu l'aimes?**  
**- En quoi est ce que cela t'intéresse t-il?**

Bonne question! Je ne le savais même pas moi même.

**- Juste une question! Tu ferais mieux d'y aller, elle doit t'attendre.**

Il m'adressa juste un dernier regard avant quitter les lieux. Je me retrouvai complètement seule et déboussolée par ce qui m'arrivait. Pourquoi lui avais-je posé cette question? Il allait s'imaginer des choses qui n'étaient pas vrais. C'était juste parce que je détestai cette femme et qu'il méritait mieux, c'était uniquement pour ça!

Je serrai mon oreiller contre moi et fixai le mur en face de moi. Pas que je le trouvai un intérêt soudain mais je n'avais pas envie de mettre le nez dehors. Il y avait trop de chose que je voulais éviter: ma conversation avec Chelsea,, une nouvelle dispute avec Jane et Aro. Allait-il me faire payer l'humiliation que j'avais infligé à sa protégée? Ou alors Demetri avait raison et il serait ravie que je me sois enfin servie de mon don.

Trois petits coups furent frappés à la porte et je sursautai comme une idiote. De quoi avais-je peur? Si c'étaient les jumeaux maléfiques, ils n'auraient pas prit la peine de se faire annoncer. Quant à Aro, il y avait peu de chances qu'il fasse le trajet jusqu'à ma chambre. Il aurait envoyé je ne sais qui pour me faire chercher.

**- Entrez**, dis-je anxieuse.

Carlisle entra, un sourire réconfortant aux lèvres. Pourquoi n'avais-je pas reconnu son odeur? En réalité, j'étais un piètre vampire quand on y pensait. Mon sens de l'orientation laissait à désirer et mon odorat n'était pas aussi développé que celui des autres.

**- Comment te sens-tu?**

**- Je suppose donc que vous êtes au courant de ma petite altercation avec cette teigne?**

**- Tu te doutes bien que tout Volterra est au courant. Personne n'a jamais attaqué Jane. Ou alors celui-ci n'est plus de ce monde. C'était très courageux,** me félicita t-il.

**- Elle va me le faire payer.**

Son absence de réponse me laissait croire qu'il savait qu'elle n'en resterait pas là. Je lui fis signe de s'asseoir près de moi et il s'exécuta.

**- Alors tu t'es enfin servie de ton don, mes sincères félicitations.**

**- Merci mais je ne sais pas si j'arriverai à le refaire. C'est venu tout seul.**

**- Il faut juste que tu y mettes toute ton envie, tous tes sentiments, il faut que tu le désires vraiment. Face à Jane, tu voulais lui faire du mal, l'humilier devant tout le monde et tu as réussi.**

**- Je suis contente de l'avoir fait taire mais je commence à avoir peur maintenant,** plaisantai-je bien qu'il y avait un fond de vérité.

**- Ne t'inquiètes pas**, me rassura t-il.

Nous restâmes un petit moment plongé dans un profond silence mais c'était ce genre de silence agréable où il n'y avait pas besoin de mots. J'avais encore et toujours l'impression d'avoir à faire à mon père alors que quand on le regardait, il n'avait pas l'air vieux et n'avait certainement pas l'âge d'être mon père, physiquement parlant mais la sagesse dont il faisait preuve le trahissait.

**- Carlisle?** demandai-je. **Ne regrettez-vous pas d'être venu ici? Vous êtes totalement différents de tout le monde.**

**- Tu sais, je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de passer mon éternité ici. En fait, si je suis venue, c'est aussi pour t'annoncer quelque chose de très important.**

**- Qu'est ce qu'il y a?** l'interrogeai-je tout en commençant à imaginer un scénario qui ne me plaisait pas.

**- Aro est déjà au courant et cela fait un moment que j'y pense. Mais étrangement, j'avais peur de te l'annoncer.**

**- Vous partez, c'est ça?**

J'attendis inquiète sa réponse même si je la connaissais déjà. Mais j'avais l'espoir qu'il me contredise, qu'il me dise que ce n'était qu'une mauvais plaisanterie.

**- Quand?** continuai-je.

- **Dans deux jours.**

**- Quoi?** cria-je, surprise qu'il s'en aille aussi rapidement. **Pourquoi cet empressement?**

**- Je sens qu'il est temps pour moi de partir d'ici. Et j'ai quelques petits désaccords avec Aro.**

**- Vous ne pouvez pas me laisser, je vous en prie.**

**- Tu es libre de partir Héléna.**

Bien sûr! Aro ne pouvait pas m'obliger à rester ici. Bien que je n'en étais pas sûre. Chelsea possédait le don de manipuler les relations entre les gens. Sans m'en rendre compte, elle userait de son pouvoir si Aro lui ordonnerait. Mais elle ne me ferait pas ça, nous étions amies! Même si en réalité, je ne la connaissais peut être pas si bien que ça.

Mais même si Aro me laissait quitter cet endroit de malheur, j'ignorai si j'en avais le courage. J'avais commencé une nouvelle vie avec de nouvelles personnes auxquelles je tenais. De plus, j'avais peur de ce que je pourrai faire aux humains. Je pouvais créer de véritables carnages. Je pourrai m'en aller avec Carlisle mais je ne voulais pas être un fardeau. Je n'avais pas le droit de lui imposer cela.

**- Vous allez me manquer.**

**- Moi aussi Héléna, moi aussi! J'ai parlé à Aro de ton régime alimentaire. Il était très réticent au fait que tu sortes seule mais j'ai réussi à le persuader. Tu te contrôles de mieux en mieux. Tu as même été à Paris sans qu'il n'y ait d'incident majeur, je ne me fais pas de soucis. Au pire des cas, il te sera aisé de convaincre quelqu'un de t'accompagner,** dit-il en faisant allusion à mon don nouvellement dévoilé.

Aucun autre mot ne fut rajouter, cela suffisait amplement. Nous nous quitterions ainsi, sans adieu déchirant, sans larmes, sans pleurs. Nous n'avions pas besoin de ça. Carlisle restera toujours dans mon esprit. Il m'avait aidé dès mon arrivé ici, il m'avait soutenu, il avait été mon mentor. Et puis, nous avions l'éternité pour nous revoir à présent.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. C'était peut être la dernière fois que je le verrai. Je ne savais pas si j'avais envie d'assister à son départ, je n'avais pas envie de souffrir.

**- Ne restes pas ici, tu n'as pas à avoir peur de Jane et si tu veux mon avis, elle te craint plus que tu ne sembles le croire.**

C'est ainsi qu'il me quitta, m'ayant une nouvelle fois aidé. Il avait raison! Je ne pouvais pas me terrer ici comme une proie dans son terrier, terrifiée par le chasseur. Je n'allai pas laisser cette gamine capricieuse et arrogante me marcher sur les pieds. J'avais autant le droit qu'elle d'être ici et de vivre ma vie comme je l'entendais.

Et j'allai sortir maintenant! Je devais aller voir Chelsea! Je pris mon courage à deux mains, oubliai le départ de Carlisle et marchai d'un pas décidé vers les appartements de Chelsea. Pourtant, arrivée devant sa porte, ma main se stoppa face aux bois. Je n'y arriverai donc jamais!

**- Héléna?** entendis-je de l'intérieur.

Bien entendu, elle m'avait "senti" arriver ou alors je faisais plus de bruit qu'un éléphant. La porte s'ouvrit sur une Chelsea rayonnante comme toujours. Elle était vraiment magnifique, de quoi rendre jalouse n'importe quelle femme, que celle-ci soit humaine ou une créature surnaturelle comme moi. Elle me fit entrer et nous nous assîmes tranquillement mais je commençai à angoisser.

**- On dirait que ça ne va pas,** me fit-elle remarquer. **C'est à cause de Jane?**

- **Non! J'aimerai te parler de quelque chose. Tu m'avais dit que tu avais été transformé en rentrant avec tes parents**, commençai-je en attaquant dans le vif du sujet.

**- Ou veux tu en venir?**

Vu le ton qu'elle avait prit, je commençai à croire que Demetri ne m'avait pas menti et qu'elle cachait bien quelque chose.

**- Demetri m'a dit que je ne savais pas tout sur toi**. **Il a laissé entendre que tu avais voulu ce qui t'était arrivé.**

**- Bon sang! Il est incapable de garder quoique ce soit pour lui. Je vais lui arracher la langue pour qu'il se taise la prochaine fois**, rit-elle gênée.

Mais je n'avais pas envie de plaisanter. Je n'étais pas là pour ça. Maintenant que j'avais réussi à lui poser la question, je voulais la vérité. Nerveuse, elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux blonds et soupira.

**- Tu veux que je te raconte ce qui s'est passé, je suppose.**

**- Non, je suis venue pour coudre. Tu sais bien que oui!**

**- Mes parents souhaitaient me marier avec un homme plus vieux que moi, de plus de dix ans. Un vieux dégoutant qui ne se gênait pas pour me lorgner à chaque occasion. Crois-tu que je voulais finir dans le lit de cet imbécile? Mon père ne voyait que l'argent que ce mariage lui rapporterait. Il ne se souciait pas de mon bien être, ça lui était bien égal ce qui pouvait m'arriver. Je ne connaissais rien de lui. Il n'était qu'un inconnu pour moi. Quant à ma mère, elle passait son temps avec ses amies, à dépenser l'argent de notre famille. Et tu veux savoir le pire? Elle me détestait parce que sa grossesse l'avait fait grossir et lui avait laissé des marques. Qui plus est, elle me jalousait parce que tout le monde disait que j'étais magnifique. Crois-tu que cela soit normale pour une mère?**

**- Non!** soufflai-je désolé du peu d'affection ou plutôt de l'absence d'affection de ses parents à son égard.

**- Ils ne représentaient rien pour moi. Quand le mariage a été annoncé publiquement, j'ai supplié mes parents de l'annuler mais ils ont refusés. Lors de cette réception où nos fiançailles ont été annoncés à toute la noblesse, il y avait cet homme étrange et mystérieux. Personne ne le connaissait mais il avait l'air plus aristocrate que n'importe qui. Je ne sais pas ce qui a décidé Aro à m'adresser la parole mais il avait, comme qui dirait, senti un potentiel chez moi. Il m'a proposé une nouvelle vie sans me dire véritablement de quoi il s'agissait. Je me suis empressée d'accepter. Puis il est parti, me disant que je ne le regretterai pas. Mais il a ensuite disparu, alors j'ai pensé qu'il s'était moqué de moi.**

**- Mais tu t'es trompée?** supposai-je.

**- Le soir même, nous rentrons et cela s'est déroulé comme je te l'ai dit la dernière fois. Des cris, des hurlements, mon père qui est sorti pour voir ce qui se passait. Puis, j'ai vu Aro assis en face de moi, dans ce carrosse. Ma mère était sous le choc mais pas moi. Je savais qu'il venait tenir sa promesse, qu'il m'aiderait à me sortir de l'enfer que je vivais. Il m'a tendit sa main et m'a demandé si j'étais toujours d'accord. A cet instant, il ne m'a fallut qu'une seconde pour accepter. Je sentais qu'il était différent, qu'il n'était pas comme tout le monde et je voulais être son égal. Ma mère s'est mise à me traiter de sorcière, à m'insulter de tous les noms mais Aro l'a fait taire d'un simple geste de la main. Un exploit!** s'esclaffa t-elle dans l'espoir de détendre l'atmosphère.**  
**

**- Que s'est-il passé ensuite?** m'enquis-je, avide s'en savoir plus.

**- Nous sommes sortis du carrosse suivit par ma mère et j'ai vu le carnage. Mon père était étendu sur le sol, le cocher à ses côtés. Ma mère s'est mise à hurler mais moi, ça ne m'a fait aucun effet. Je n'ai rien ressenti.**

J'avais du mal à croire qu'on ne puisse rien ressentir à la vue de son père mort mais Chelsea était sincère et c'est cela qui me faisait peur. Derrière son apparence de fille tranquille et enjoué se cachait un être cruel.

**- Ma mère s'est enfui en courant mais en un bond, Aro l'a attrapé et lui a brisé la nuque.**

Je ne voulais plus rien entendre, j'en savais déjà trop. Et la lueur qui s'animait dans ses yeux ne me plaisait pas. A cet instant, Chelsea me faisait peur et même Jane semblait être un ange à côté.

**- Il m'a ensuite transformé. Et nous voilà aujourd'hui. Je fais partie des premiers Volturis, j'ai aidé Aro à les fonder et j'en suis fière. Il m'a sauvé.**

**- Chelsea. . .tu. . . ,** bégayai-je, peinant à trouver mes mots devant cette femme que je ne connaissais pas.

**- Je t'écœure, n'est ce pas? Voilà pourquoi je ne voulais rien te dire. Je savais que tu réagirais ainsi.**

**- Pourquoi m'as tu menti? Je te faisais confiance et toi. . .  
**

**- Et quoi? Qu'aurai-je bien pu te dire? J'ai très bien vu que tu haïssais ce que tu étais devenu, ce que nous étions tous. Tout le monde ici sait à quel point tu détestes Aro, que tu lui en veux de t'avoir fait devenir ce monstre. Alors que moi, j'ai voulu ce qui m'est arrivé et je ne le changerai pour rien au monde. Si je t'avais dit ça, qu'aurais-tu dit Héléna? Serions nous amis aujourd'hui?**

J'aurai aimé dire que oui, que cela n'aurait rien changé pour moi mais ce serait mentir. A mon arrivée, pas une seule seconde je n'avais imaginé que quelqu'un ait pu aimer devenir ce monstre, surtout pas Chelsea. Mais maintenant, je la découvrais sous une autre facette. Facette que tout le monde connaissait ici sauf moi. Une femme cruelle!

Je me relevai et m'excusai poliment. J'avais juste besoin de réfléchir tranquillement. Mais c'était stupide. Nous étions amies et rien ne cha,ngerait cela.

**- Héléna**, souffla t-elle me laissant entrevoir la Chelsea que je connaissais et appréciai.

**- Tu aurais dû me dire la vérité dès le début. Cela ne servait à rien que tu me mentes.**

**- Me pardonneras-tu ce mensonge?**

**- N'est ce pas ce que l'on fait entre amies?**

Elle me prit dans ses bras, son corps se détendit signe qu'elle était ravie que je ne lui en veuille pas. Comment aurai-je pu? Cependant, le sourire sadique qui s'était étiré sur son visage il y a seulement quelques minutes dansaient devant mes yeux et je n'arrivai pas à l'oublier. Quoi qu'il arrive, quoiqu'il se passe, elle était du côté d'Aro et lui ressemblait plus que je ne l'avouerai jamais.

**- Je dois y aller,** l'avertis-je. **Il me faut voir Aro à présent.**

**- Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, ton altercation avec Jane n'est pas importante pour lui.**

J'espérai bien. Je n'avais guère envie qu'il me brise la nuque pour avoir offensé la petite princesse de Volterra. Je parcourus la distance qui me séparait de la salle principale mais croisai Marcus qui en sortait. Comme à son habitude, il avait l'air de s'ennuyer mortellement mais la souffrance qui se lisait sur son visage était horrible à voir et cela me brisait le cœur de le voir ainsi. Qu'avait-il bien pu vivre pour être comme cela?

**- Bonjour,** le saluai-je en me baissant légèrement.

Il était, sans aucun doute, le seul des trois maîtres que je respectai réellement. Entre Caïus qui me faisait atrocement peur et Aro en qui je ne faisais absolument pas confiance, seul Marcus semblait "normal".

**- Aro t'attend**, dit-il de sa voix longue et traînante. **Jane est déjà à l'intérieur.**

**- Je suppose qu'elle est déjà en train de se plaindre.**

**- Ton acte était à la fois d'une grande bravoure mais aussi d'une grande folie. Jane est quelqu'un de très puissante.**

**- Je le sais.**

Je pensai qu'il allait rajouter quelque chose, n'importe quoi mais il s'évanouit comme un courant d'air. Je fixai les portes en face de moi mais avant que j'ai pu me décider, celle-ci s'ouvrit sur un garde dont j'ignorai l'existence. Il me fit signe d'entrer et Aro me regarda longuement de sa place. Caïus était lui aussi présent et me fixai, un sourire mauvais collé au visage.

De son côté, Jane était accompagné de Alec et la seule chose qui devait la retenir de ne pas me tuer était Aro. L'anxiété montait en moi plus vite que je ne l'aurai imaginé. Allai-je mourir là? Seule contre tous? Mais une main réconfortante se posa sur mon épaule et je vis Demetri que je n'avais pas encore vu. Il n'allait tout de même pas participer à mon meurtre? Mais après tout, il m'avait crée, il était donc juste qu'il me détruise.

**- Héléna, je pensai que tu ne viendrais jamais,** me fit remarquer Aro sans bouger le petit doigt.

**- J'avais quelque chose à faire, veuillez m'en excuser.**

**- Le départ de Carlisle? Je viens de le voir, il t'a semblerait-il informé qu'il nous quittait.**

**- Oui!**

Je n'avais pas envie de continuer cette conversation si elle devait porter sur Carlisle. Son départ était déjà assez dur à accepter sans que Aro en rajoute une couche.

**- Mais ne nous sommes pas ici pour parler de cela. N'est ce pas? J'ai eu vent de ce combat dans mes propres murs et je dois dire que je n'en suis pas ravie.**

Alors il était vraiment en colère contre moi? Pas que cela m'importait mais je ne voulais pas qu'il choisisse de mettre fin à ma vie. Si cela devait arriver, je voulais l'avoir choisi!

**- Un combat qui s'est révélé fort intéressant**, rajouta t-il en se levant enfin et se saisissant de ma main avant que je n'ai pu esquisser un geste.

Il avait réussi à m'avoir par surprise mais cela ne se reproduirait pas une deuxième fois. Je détestai son pouvoir! C'était horrible!

**- Je savais déjà tout mais je voulais l'avoir de ton point de vue, c'est toujours intéressant.**

**- Aro**, l'interrompit Caïus. **Je sais que son don t'intéresse mais n'est-il pas dangereux.?**

Sa question laissa place à un grand silence et je sentis la main de Demetri serrer mon épaule. Il commençait même à me faire mal. Qu'est ce qu'il lui prenait? Pourquoi cette phrase le mettait dans un tel état? Certes, Caïus semblait avoir dit quelque chose qui faisait réfléchir Aro mais en quoi étais-ce si important?

A moins que. . . à moins que je ne sois réellement dangereuse et qu'il décide finalement de débarrasser le monde d'un vampire.

Mais pourquoi serai-je un danger pour eux? En quoi serai-je effrayante?

**- Mon ami, nous n'avons aucun soucis à nous faire. Et si l'on en croit Marcus, elle a une chose ou plutôt une personne qui la retient ici, n'est ce pas?** fit-il adressant la dernière partie à mon adresse.

Mais je n'arrivai pas à comprendre le sens de ces mots. Qu'est ce qui me retenait ici? Je ne le savais pas moi même alors comment pouvait-il le savoir? Ou plutôt comment Marcus le savait-il? J'avais des questions à lui poser.

**- Mais peu importe. J'aimerai que cela ne se reproduise pas. Si nous ne formons pas une unité, comment pouvons-nous faire respecter la loi? Me suis-je bien fait comprendre?**

Lui qui semblait toujours de bonne humeur et quasiment fou semblait différent. Sa voix sèche et glaciale me fit promettre que je ne referai plus jamais ça à moins que je n'en sois obligée.

**- Vous pouvez disposer.**

Même si je n'appréciai pas la supériorité évidente dont il faisait preuve, je ne me fit pas prier pour m'enfuir de la salle. Les jumeaux partirent aussitôt sans prendre la peine de me regarder mais il était évident que même si elle obéirait aux ordres de Aro, Jane n'était pas prête de me pardonner.

Je me retrouvai donc avec Demetri qui semblait plus détendue. L'envie de le taquiner était tellement présente que je le fis:

**- Te serais-tu inquiété pour moi?**

**- Qu'est ce qui peut bien te faire croire cela?**

**- Tu étais tendu.**

**- Cesses de dire des âneries s'il te plait! La seule chose qui me dérangerait est le fait que je ne puisse pas me débarrasser de toi de mes propres mains.**

**- Crois-tu que Aro en avait l'intention?**

**- Lui non, Caïus, je n'en dirai pas autant. Je crois qu'il a peur de toi.**

**- Pourquoi?**

**- Héléna,** soupira t-il en levant les yeux au ciel avant de me prendre par les épaules. **Tu manipules les gens, si l'envie te prenait, il te suffirait d'ordonner à. . .Felix par exemple de le tuer et il le ferait.**

Il me craignait? Aro n'avait pas l'air d'avoir autant peur de moi que son ami apparemment. Mais c'est vrai que dit comme ça, c'était assez réjouissant d'user de son pouvoir sur les autres. Relevant la tête, je tombai sur Demetri qui me fixait sans sourciller ce qui finit de me rendre mal à l'aise. Il était vraiment séduisant qu'on y regardait de plus près. Peut être étais-ce dû au fait que je ne le haïssais pas autant qu'avant?

Un grand "boum" retentit plus loin brisant ce moment où je m'étais laissée aller à contempler Demetri et nous nous y précipitâmes pour voir ce qui se passait. Je vis d'abord Chelsea debout au milieu du couloir, plus furieuse que jamais et qui regardait méchamment un homme par terre. Ce dernier se releva tout en époussetant ses vêtements.

**- Quel caractère!** s'extasia t-il. **Je sens que nous allons bien s'entendre.**

**- N'y penses pas!** grogna t-elle. **A moins que tu ne veuilles une autre baffe?**

J'étais sous le choc. Que faisait-il ici? Il se tourna enfin vers moi et me dévisagea longuement.

**- Héléna! Dis moi que c'est elle la blonde dont m'a parlé Felix!**

* * *

Alors? Vous aimez? Moi oui en tout cas! Je suis rarement fière de mes chapitres mais celui-ci, il me plaît bien. Et j'espère que je ne suis pas la seule!^^

Que pensez-vous de la dispute avec Jane? Totalement dans son caractère ou tout le contraire? Et la réponse de Héléna avec son don qui se dévoile?

Quant à l'histoire de Chelsea, qu'est ce que vous en pensez? On découvre une femme différente, plus cruelle et pas aussi gentille qu'elle le laisse paraître.

Et ce nouveau personnage. Vous devinez qui c'est ou vous avez besoin d'un indice?

Review? * yeux de chiens battus*


	13. Chapter 13

Voici donc le nouveau chapitre. Je vous avertis tout de suite qu'il n'est pas aussi long que le précédent mais pour la simple raison que j'adore ma fin ainsi et que ça laisse une tonne de suspens!^^

Bref, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture en espérant que vous allez aimer!

**Réponses aux anonymes:**

Aulandra17: Merci pour ta review! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira!

Anonyme: J'avais peur de ne pas correspondre à son caractère mais on dirait que je m'en suis tout de même bien sortie! Et merci pour ta review!

Lilly: S'ils étaient séparer, ce ne serait plus Jane et Alec!^^ J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre!

Lumpika: Un nouveau rebondissement dans leur couple! ;) Merci pour ta review!

* * *

Chapitre 13:

Je m'ennuyai ferme. J'errai dans les couloirs déserts sans aucun but précis. Carlisle était parti. Une partie de moi lui en voulais de ne pas être rester alors que l'autre savait pertinemment qu'il devait vivre sa vie. Je soupirai, continuant mon chemin. La seule chose intéressante était la venue de Afton. Qu'est ce qui avait bien pu le faire changer d'avis? Il avait bien dit que sa décision était prise et voilà qu'il arrivait au château tout sourire. Bien entendu, Aro en était ravie. Lui qui le voulait à ses côtés, il était servi. Et ce n'était pas le seul. Tout le monde l'aimait ici et je le trouvai assez amusant. La seule qui avait une dent contre lui était Chelsea puisque ce dernier s'était mis en tête de la conquérir. Ce que la demoiselle n'appréciait guère.

Je m'arrêtai quand j'entendis des voix étouffés mais ma curiosité finit par l'emporter. Je m'approchai discrètement et vis Afton et Corin discuter silencieusement mais ils n'avaient pas l'air d'être en accord.

**- Corin! C'est une mauvaise idée!**  
**- J'ai besoin de la revoir.**  
**- Cette sorcière t'a détruite une fois, Ne refais pas cette erreur.**  
**- Cléophée est importante pour moi. Et ce n'est pas en venant ici que tu m'en dissuaderas.**  
**- Je te signale que c'est par ta faute si Aro a découvert mon existence. Si tu n'étais pas venue à Volterra, je serai resté bien tranquillement chez moi. Cependant, je dois dire que je me plais bien ici. Et Chelsea. . .**

Je reculai doucement pour ne pas me faire entendre mais cette conversation m'intriguait. Cléophée, j'avais déjà entendu ce nom. Mais où? J'essayai de me remémorer le rapport qu'elle avait avec Corin jusqu'à ce que je me souvienne du jour où il m'avait parlé de sa transformation. C'était cette femme qui avait fait de lui ce qu'il était aujourd'hui. Je pensai pourtant que c'était lui qui l'avait quitté. M'aurait-il menti? Après tout, Chelsea l'avait bien fait alors pourquoi pas Corin?

**- C'est mal poli d'espionner les gens**, rit-il en arrivant par derrière.  
**- Désolée! Je n'en avais pas l'intention.**  
**- Qu'as-tu entendu?**  
**- Que tu étais venu ici pour elle. . . Mais, tu m'avais pourtant dit. . .**  
**- Je t'ai dit la vérité. Mais je n'arrive pas à me la sortir de la tête et j'ai pensé qu'en venant ici, ou des vampires se côtoyaient, je pourrai retrouver sa trace. Mais finalement, je me sens bien. Bien sûr, j'ai l'espoir qu'un jour, elle vienne pour je ne sais quelle raison.**  
**- Tu l'aimes toujours?**  
**- Un être humain te dira toujours qu'un vampire est la créature la plus horrible que la Terre ait porté mais ils sont capables d'un amour inconditionnelle.**  
**- Tout dépend de la personne.**  
**- Même Aro. C'est peut être étrange pour toi mais si son épouse est dans cette tour, jour et nuit, c'est parce qu'il veut la protéger.**

Alors là, j'avais du mal à le croire. Si Aro était capable d'éprouver le moindre sentiment pour quelqu'un d'autre que lui, je voulais bien. . . euh. . . me mettre à genoux devant Demetri et lui déclarer ma flamme. Corin me fit ensuite promettre de ne rien dire sur les raisons de sa venue ainsi que celles d'Afton et partit. Je ne voyais pas ce qui pouvait bien le déranger mais s'il le souhaitait, j'exaucerai son souhait.

**- Que faisais-tu avec Corin?**

Je sursautai à la voix de Demetri qui se tenait derrière moi et avait murmuré dans mon oreille. Et dire que je ne l'avais même pas senti. Note pour moi-même: "demander à Felix de me former".

**- Comment sais-tu qu'il était là?**  
**- Je suis le meilleur traqueur qui existe alors si je ne savais pas qu'il était là il y a quelques secondes, je m'inquiéterai.**  
- **Cela veut-il dire que tu me suis?**

Il haussa un sourcil avant qu'un sourire narquois vint se coller à son visage. Mais il ne me répondit pas. Je me mis à me poser milles et une question. Son silence signifiait un "oui" ou un "non"? Étrangement, j'aurai aimé qu'il me réponde positivement.  
Il continuait de me fixer et sans m'en rendre vraiment compte, je fis un pas de plus vers lui, me retrouvant collé à lui. J'avais la même sensation que quand Corin se servait de son don sauf que Demetri ne le possédait pas.

**- Qu'est ce que. . .**

La voix d'Ilinca retentit dans le couloir mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je cessai de regarder Demetri. Aucun de nous deux ne détourna le regard pour voir la nouvelle arrivante.

**- Je pensai avoir été claire. Ne t'approches pas de lui!**

Croyait-elle qu'elle me faisait peur? Cette fille avait besoin d'une bonne leçon. Demetri ne l'aimait pas alors pourquoi croyait-elle avoir tous les droits sur lui?

**- Tiens-tu à elle?**demandai-je si bas qu'elle ne dut pas l'entendre.

Ma question le désarçonna et je le vis froncer les sourcils essayant de comprendre ce que cachait ma phrase.

**- J'en conclus que non.**

Je jetai un coup d'œil à cette garce avant de reporter mon attention sur Demetri avant de fondre sur ses lèvres. Si elle avait une quelconque importance pour lui, il me repousserait immédiatement et j'en serai humilié à jamais mais dans le cas contraire, elle comprendrait qu'elle n'était rien et qu'elle ne le serait jamais.  
Il ne fallut que quelques secondes pour que ses mains se placent sur mes hanches pour m'attirer au plus près de lui. Même si ma première attention était de la mettre en colère, je l'oubliai à l'instant même ou nos langues se lancèrent dans un balai endiablé. Cette sensation de chaleur se répandit dans mon être entier me laissant supposer que j'aimai l'embrasser plus que je ne l'aurai avoué.

Malheureusement, nous fûmes séparés par Ilinca qui fusilla Demetri du regard en l'insultant de tous les noms. Ce dernier semblait ne pas s'en soucier et continuait de sourire. Sourire qui disparut quand elle le gifla mais elle s'enfuit avant qu'il ne réplique. Je me souvenais parfaitement de la fois où j'avais osé le frapper et il n'avait guère apprécié.

Quand nous fûmes à nouveau seuls, je me sentis complètement idiote. Que venais-je de faire? Je fermai les yeux dans l'espoir vain que tout ceci ne fusse qu'un mauvais rêve mais la réalité était toute autre. Quand je les rouvris, il était toujours là et semblait attendre quelque chose.

**- J'ai fait ça uniquement pour la mettre en colère.**  
**- Bien entendu!**

Essayai-je de me convaincre ou étais-ce la réalité? Il esquissa un pas vers moi mais je fis demi-tour et m'enfuis à toute jambe. Il n'essaya pas de me rattraper et je l'en remerciai. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce qui m'avait poussé à faire ceci. Le plaisir de faire du mal à Ilinca ou ceci n'avait été qu'un prétexte pour obéir à mes pulsions?

Je filai me réfugier dans la bibliothèque ou je trouvai Corin que j'avais quitté quelques temps auparavant. Il me fit signe de m'asseoir auprès de lui et je n'évoquai rien de ce qui venait de se passer. Il ne posa aucune question, possédant lui même ses secrets.  
Il me proposa juste une nouvelle leçon de lecture et j'approuvai avec plaisir. Il me fallait un moyen de ne pas penser à Demetri et je l'avais trouvé en la présence de Corin.

J'avais pensé qu'après ce baiser, il m'en parlerait en cherchant à me mettre mal à l'aise ou n'importe quoi d'autres! Mais au lieu de ça, il faisait comme si de rien n'était. Je ne savais pas si j'en étais heureuse ou pas. Qu'aurai-je préféré? Qu'il me dise qu'il avait autant apprécié que moi? Mais peu importe, j'étais incroyablement vexée de son manque de réaction. Et le pire était que j'étais persuadée qu'il le savait ou s'en amusait. Plus rien ne m'étonnait venant de cet homme. Je me rendais dans la salle d'entraînement où je savais que Felix y était. Certainement accompagné de Afton. Aro tenait absolument à savoir si les nouveaux arrivants savaient se battre.

Quand j'y entrai, c'était pourtant avec Demetri qu'il se battait alors que Afton était assit à côté de Chelsea qui semblait perdre patience. J'allai les retrouver rapidement, ignorant royalement cet imbécile de traqueur.

**- Je suis sûre que Héléna sera de mon avis**, dit Afton en me voyant m'asseoir.

**- Si l'un de vous deux m'éclairaient, ce serait déjà bien.**

**- Je suis persuadé que Chelsea est la femme de ma vie mais elle ne me croit pas.**

**- Je ne ferai certainement jamais cet erreur!**

Mon avis lui importait peu puisqu'il continua sa tirade alors qu'elle semblait au bord de l'implosion. N'appréciait-elle pas qu'un homme la courtise ainsi? Pourtant, elle était plutôt du genre séductrice. Mais d'un autre côté, je la comprenais. Afton pouvait être épuisant à la longue.

Je fixai Demetri et j'étais sûre qu'il le sentait. Néanmoins, il ne m'accorda même pas un regard, sûrement trop concentré à éviter les coups de Felix. Pourquoi ne m'accordait-il pas une seule seconde de son attention? Étais-je aussi inexistante que ça pour lui? Je voulais qu'il me regarde. Que toute son attention soit sur moi.

Et c'est ce qui se produit. A l'instant où je le pensai, Demetri se retourna, cessa de combattre et me regarda. Que venais-je de faire? Même Felix était décontenancé et demanda à son ami s'il allait bien. Je venais vraiment de me servir de mon pouvoir où je rêvai? Sans avoir prit la peine de parler. Intéressant! Un immense sourire naquit sur mes lèvres alors que je voyais Demetri qui fulminait. Je me doutai qu'il n'avait pas apprécié mais je m'en fichai.

**- Demetri, tu vas bien?** s'enquit Felix.

**- Héléna s'amuse de son pouvoir.**

Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers moi en quête d'explication mais si je disais la vérité, tout le monde saurait que j'étais quelque peu attiré par lui. Je décidai donc de mentir en disant que je l'avais fait exprès pour tester mon don.

**- C'est formidable!** s'extasia Chelsea en tapant des mains comme une gamine de dix ans.

Afton la regardait comme si elle était la chose la plus merveilleuse au monde mais je me demandai s'il savait vraiment qui elle était au fond. Nous n'avions pas abordés le sujet de sa transformation depuis la dernière fois mais j'avais peur de voir ressurgir à tout moment, cette Chelsea démoniaque.

**- J'ai quelque chose à faire,** s'excusa Demetri avant de prendre la porte.

Je me levai immédiatement, le suivant et prétextant avoir quelque chose à lui demander. Ce qui n'était pas totalement faux. Dois-je vous rappeler qu'il ne m'avait toujours pas raconté la fin de son histoire? J'essayai de pister son odeur mais ce fut lui qui me retrouva, en me plaquant contre le mur et en enfouissant sa tête dans mon cou. Chose qui ne me déplut pas malheureusement. Je le sentis sourire contre ma peau alors que j'étais incapable d'esquisser un seul geste.

**- Pourquoi me suis-tu?**

- **Pourquoi te tiens-tu aussi près de moi?** répliquai-je aussitôt.

- **Je doute que cela te déplaise.**

Comment avait-il deviné? Mon cœur ne pouvait plus se mettre à battre à chaque émotion, je ne pouvais plus rougir et Dieu merci, il ne lisait pas dans les pensées. Je laissai mes mains se balader sur son torse avant de le repousser. Son étonnement se lut à peine sur son visage avant qu'il ne redevienne impassible.

**- Alors que me veux-tu?**

- **Tu ne m'as toujours pas raconté comment tu étais devenu ce que tu es. . . aujourd'hui.**

- **Moi qui pensai que tu venais pour une autre raison.**

**- Je ne vois pas quelle autre raison m'aurait poussé à venir te voir.**

Mon père m'aurait sûrement dit qu'il ne fallait pas mentir mais non seulement il n'était plus de ce monde depuis bien longtemps mais en plus, ce n'était qu'un petit mensonge qui ne ferait de mal à personne.

**- Par chance ou malchance selon les avis, un vampire passait par là et au lieu de mettre fin à mes jours, il m'a transformé.**

**- Pourquoi?**

- **Laisses moi poursuivre veux-tu?** me gronda t-il gentiment.

**- Il avait senti mon potentiel de traqueur tout simplement. Après des terribles jours de souffrance, je me suis réveillé dans un corps qui ne semblait pas m'appartenir. Il m'a ensuite tout expliqué, et m'a apprit tout ce que je devais savoir.**

**- Quel était son nom?**

**- Tu le connais: Eleazar. C'est lui aussi qui a perçut ton don lors de cette réception. Cela lui demande une grande concentration quand cela concerne un humain. Nous sommes restés ensemble un moment avant de rejoindre tous les deux les Volturis.**

**- Je ne l'ai pas revu depuis. . . ce soir là.**

**- Pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il est parti. Il a rencontré une femme, Carmen, et a demandé à Aro de partir. Et celui-ci lui a demandé de se rendre à cette soirée comme une dernière faveur. Et nous t'avons rencontrés.**

- **Alors il est parti?**

- **Nous savons tous à quel point les femmes sont dangereuses pour l'homme.**

Je ne trouvais pas ça drôle. Alors il n'y avait rien d'extraordinaire? A quoi est ce que je m'attendais de toute façon? Finalement, c'était peut être mieux ainsi. Je ne tenais pas à découvrir une autre histoire comme celle de Chelsea.

Je regrettai de ne pas avoir connu Eleazar plus personnellement. S'il avait quitté Volterra pour une femme, il ne devait pas être comme Aro.

Perdu dans mes pensées, je ne vis pas Demetri s'éloigner peu à peu. Ce qu'il pouvait m'agacer. Comme s'il avait compris ce que je pensai, il se retourna.

**- Oh! Et je ne suis pas aussi idiot que tu sembles le penser! Je sais pertinemment que tu n"as pas fait exprès tout à l'heure. Tu voulais que je te regarde.**

J'ouvris la bouche dans l'espoir de trouver une réplique acide à lui servir mais il avait déjà tourné au détour d'un couloir. Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait m'énerver!

Chelsea avait été chargé de montrer les environs à Afton et de le lui expliquer les règles. Profitant de cette occasion, j'étais moi aussi sortie. Il avait étonné d'apprendre que nous ne chassions pas dans la ville même et encore plus que je me nourrissais de sang animal. Lui et Chelsea se moquèrent légèrement de moi pour son plus grand plaisir. Ils venaient d'avoir une discussion sans qu'elle ne l'insulte.

Nous étions maintenant plutôt loin de la ville que l'on distinguait tout de même à l'horizon.

**- Quelle belle nuit étoilé**, fit remarquer Afton.

Depuis quand était-il passionné par les étoiles? Cependant qu'on écoutait la suite de sa phrase, on comprenait parfaitement pourquoi il avait sorti cela.

**- Une nuit parfaite pour s'unir**, lança t-il avant d'éviter agilement la main de Chelsea qui manqua de s'abattre sur lui. **Quel caractère! J'aime beaucoup!**

Je m'attendais à ce qu'il continue sur sa lancée mais il se figea soudainement. Chelsea était autant étonné que moi et ne l'envoya pas dans les roses comme elle avait prit l'habitude de le faire. Il était présent tout en étant absent. Son regard était perdu dans le vide et il était telle une statue. Il semblait comme perdu dans un autre monde.

J'attrapai son bras pour le faire bouger et revenir parmi nous, ce qui marcha mieux que je ne l'aurai cru. Il regarda tout autour de nous, tournant sur lui même, essayant d'apercevoir quelque chose.

**- Mais qu'est ce qui te prends?** demanda Chelsea partagé entre l'énervement et la peur.

- **Nous devons retrouver Aro et vite!**

Il partit telle une furie et nous nous mîmes à le suivre, rongés par la curiosité et l'inquiétude. Qu'est ce qu'il lui prenait? Je me souvenais de ce qu'on m'avait dit sur don: il pressentait les évènements et au vu de sa tête, cela ne présageait rien de bon.

Nous passâmes les portes du château avant d'arriver dans la grande salle où Aro nous regarda étrangement. Il ne devait pas avoir l'habitude que les gens pénètrent dans son antre sans y avoir été invité. Nous avions tout de même eu de la chance de le trouver là. S'il avait été dans ces appartements, nous n'aurions eu aucune chance de le rencontrer.

**- Puis-je savoir ce qui vous amène?**

Afton s'approcha et lui tendit sa main que Aro s'empressa de saisir. Je mourrai d'envie de savoir ce qui était en train de se tramer. Quand Aro la lâcha, il ferma les yeux se perdant dans ses propres réflexions.

**- Je ne sais pas ce que c'est mais ils approchent.**

La voix de Afton retentit dans la salle se répercutant en écho contre les murs, donnant un aspect encore plus terrifiant à ses paroles. Cela signifiait-il que nous étions en danger?

* * *

Alors? Vous voulez la suite hein? J'espère que oui sinon ça voudrait dire que j'aurai gâché l'effet que je voulais créer. Je me disais que cette fic manquait cruellement d'action.

Qui sont-ils? Des visiteurs venus d'ailleurs? Hmm. . . je divague là! xD

Si vous me laissez une review, vous aurez ma gratitude éternelle! ;)


	14. Chapter 14

Et oui, voici le nouveau chapitre, un peu plus long que le précédent et j'espère sincèrement qu'il va vous plaire. On apprend enfin l'identité de ces visiteurs. J'ai eu beaucoup de propositions mais personne n'a trouvé pourtant, ce n'était pas si difficile quand on y pense!^^

Sur ce, merci pour tous vos commentaires et bonne lecture!

**Réponses aux anonymes:**

Lumpika: Ce sera plutôt entre Héléna et Demetri!^^ J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira!

Lilly: Merci pour ta review!

Aulandra17: Ennemis comme tu vas le voir dans ce chapitre mais non ils ne connaissent pas Héléna.

Anonyme: Merci beaucoup! J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre!

J'espère n'avoir oublié personne! :D

* * *

Chapitre 14:

Tout Volterra était en pleine agitation. La rumeur d'un danger imminent avait parcouru le château plus vite qu'une trainée de poudre. La plupart des personnes épiaient Afton dans l'espoir qu'il trouve qui étaient ces "ils" mais il avait été ferme. Il ne pouvait vraiment pas savoir. Il sentait juste que nous étions en danger et que nous devions être prêt. J'avais vraiment peur. Et s'il fallait que nous nous battions? Combien de temps allai-je tenir? On frappa à ma porte et je vis Félix se tenir debout dans l'encadrement de la porte. Pour une fois, il n'avait pas son immense sourire qui le caractérisait tant.

**- Qui y'a t-il?**  
**- Aro souhaite que tout le monde soit prêt. . . au cas où.**

Au cas où nous en venions à nous battre. Je sautai sur mes deux jambes et attrapai le bras que Félix me tendait. Nous nous mimes en route mais j'avais l'impression qu'il trainait sur le chemin. Intentionnellement.

**- Tu sais, il va y avoir beaucoup de monde dans la salle. On ne s'entraine pas tous en même temps mais tu risques de voir des personnes ou des choses que tu n'apprécieras pas.**  
**- Qu'est ce que tu essayes de me dire? Il y aura Jane, c'est ça?**  
**- Entre autre**.

Décidément, soit j'avais le cerveau trop lent soit Félix voulait jouer aux énigmes. En arrivant, il m'ouvrit la porte ou plusieurs vampires se battaient déjà tandis que d'autres les observaient. Dans un coin, je vis immédiatement Jane et Alec qui observaient la scène avec un tel mépris que je me demandai bien pourquoi ils étaient présents.  
Je vis rapidement où Chelsea était et je la rejoignis. Afton était à ses côtés et semblait réfléchir. Peut être essayait-il de se concentrer pour savoir quand nos ennemis arriveraient? Mais ce qui me choqua le plus fut Demetri qui tenait Ilinca dans ses bras lui susurrant des mots doux. La rage s'empara de moi mais j'essayai tant bien que mal. Chelsea m'adressa un vague sourire comme si elle comprenait ce à quoi je pensai, ce qui était sûrement le cas.

**- Vous ne combattez pas?** m'enquis-je m'attirant les regards de tous.  
**- A quoi bon?** répliqua Ilinca en me lançant un sourire de triomphe. **Demetri sera là pour me protéger.**

Elle accompagna sa phrase d'un baiser fougueux auquel il n'essaya même pas de se soustraire. La vision m'écœura au plus haut point mais j'essayai de faire abstraction de la jalousie qui envahissait tout mon être.

**- Il y a des chambres pour cela,**rit un homme grand et blond en venant à notre rencontre.

Je l'avais déjà vu mais je peinai à m'en souvenir. Il me salua poliment et bien qu'il semblait comprendre que j'avais du mal avec mes souvenirs, il ne m'aida pas.

**- Razvan!**m'exclamai-je faisant sursauter Chelsea.

La façon dont j'avais prononcé son nom aurait pu laisser croire que je venais de retrouver un vieil ami ce qui n'était bien sûr pas le cas. C'était le garde que Aro avait appelé la première fois que je m'étais servie de mon don.

**- Effectivement! Heureux que tu te souviennes de mon nom. Il faut dire que j'ai tendance à marquer les gens, surtout les femmes.**

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire à sa remarque bien qu'elle ne soit pas si drôle que ça. Dit d'une autre façon, j'aurai pu le prendre pour un imbécile arrogant mais il avait un immense sourire.

**- Tu n'as pas d'autres choses à faire?** demande Demetri méchamment.  
**- J'oubliai que tu détestais qu'on empiète sur ton territoire mais comme tu étais occupé. . .**

Peut être me faisai-je des idées mais est ce qu'il parlait de moi? Non! C'était absurde! C'est peut être ce que j'aurai aimé mais je divaguai.

**- As tu quelque chose de prévu?** lui demandai-je. **Ces personnes ici présentes ne semblent pas vouloir s'entraîner mais pour ma part, j'en aurai bien besoin.**

Je le vis adresser un sourire amusé à Demetri avant de me tendre sa main que j'acceptai avec grand plaisir. Tout était bon à prendre tant que je fuyais loin de ce couple. Il se fichait de moi! Il s'amusait à jongler entre Ilinca et moi. Suis-je bête? Nous n'avions jamais rien fait. Juste un simple baiser mais cela ne devait pas suffire à monsieur!

**- Tu es prête? Mets toi en position.**

Quelque chose me disait que j'allai vite regretter ma décision. Et ce fut le cas. Razvan était un redoutable combattant. Pourtant, même si j'avais l'impression qu'il se modérait, chaque coup qu'il m'infligeait était une torture.

**- Sers toi de ton don au combat,**m'apprit-il.

Je me concentrai au maximum mais je n'arrivai pas à le faire arrêter ses gestes. Du coin de l'oeil, je vis l'imbécile dont j'étais possiblement amoureuse - mais seulement un peu - sortir de la salle en galante compagnie si on considérait cette folle comme telle. Au moment où j'avais retrouvé mon calme, voilà qu'il agissait de telle sorte que je m'énerve.  
J'avais besoin de me défouler et Razvan était la cible parfaite. La colère s'empara de mon corps et chaque coup que je donnai était plus fort, plus violent. Je voulais qu'il ait mal même s'il ne m'avait rien fait. Je lui ordonnai de s'arrêter et il se stoppa. Profitant de ce moment, je le repoussai si violemment qu'il atterrit dans le mur derrière.

**- Désolée,** soufflai-je.  
**- Pas de problème. Et c'est ainsi que tu dois combattre!** dit-il en se relevant.  
**- Il faut que j'aille chasser.**

Je m'enfuis à toute jambe de la salle avant que quelqu'un ne m'attrape le bras. Corin me faisait face, l'air inquiet.

**- Qu'est ce qui ne va pas?**

Sans lui demander la permission de le faire, je tombai dans ses bras et enfouis ma tête contre son torse. Il resserra sa prise autour de moi et ses mains caressaient délicatement mon dos.

- **Si tu as besoin de parler, je suis là,** murmura t-il.  
**- Tu as déjà assez de problème avec cette femme.**  
**- Sauf que toi, tu es là en face de moi et que tu as besoin de parler. Helena!** fit-il en me repoussant légèrement pour me regarder dans les yeux. **N'hésite jamais à venir me voir.**  
**- D'accord! Merci beaucoup!**  
**- Tu devrais prendre un peu l'air.**

Il me déposa un baiser sur le front avant de me relâcher lentement et je partis aussitôt. Je quittai la ville le plus vite possible avant que l'odeur humaine ne devienne trop prenante. Il fallait que je résiste!

Une fois à l'abri dans la forêt, je me relâchais complètement. J'inspirai de grande goulée d'air ou aucune effluve d'être humain ne me parvenaient. Je regardai les arbres dans l'espoir que Carlisle surgissent de ceux-ci pour me prodiguer un de ses conseils. J'avais besoin de lui parler. Mais c'était impossible à présent! Je ne le ferai plus jamais.  
J'abattis mon poing sur l'arbre qui craqua sous le poids de l'impact avant de hurler. Des oiseaux s'envolèrent tout autour de moi, sentant le danger que je représentai.  
Je me laissai tomber au sol, allongée sur le dos, je contemplai le ciel étoilé qui s'offrait à moi. J'étais plongée dans un silence absolu tout trace d'animal ayant disparu. Ils n'étaient pas assez idiots pour rester au même endroit que moi.

Pourtant, j'entendis une branche craquer comme si on avait marchés dessus. Je me relevai précipitamment, essayant de voir si quelqu'un approchait. Mais seul le bruit me répondit. Étais-ce un effet de mon imagination? J'avais l'impression que non. Tout mon être me criait de rester sur mes gardes.  
Une nouvelle odeur me parvint. Une odeur nauséabonde qui n'avait rien à envier à celles des égouts des plus grandes villes. Qu'est ce qui pouvait sentir aussi mauvais?

Soudain, trois paires de yeux jaunes firent leur apparition. Mais des yeux ne pouvaient flotter tout seul et bientôt ce fut le corps de ces créatures que je vis. Trois immenses loups à la fourrure brunâtre me faisaient face, me dévisageant tout crocs dehors.

Mes lèvres se retroussèrent et un grondement s'échappa de ma gorge. Qu'est ce que c'était? Ce ne pouvait pas être des loups normaux. Ils étaient bien trop imposants et leur aspects étaient bien plus terrifiant. L'un deux fit un pas en avant mais le plus gros laissa échapper un hurlement tandis que l'autre reculait. Pouvaient-ils communiquer entre eux? J'en profitai pour les examiner plus attentivement. Leur yeux jaunes barrés de noir luisaient dans l'obscurité, de la bave coulait de leurs babines retroussés. D'immenses et puissantes griffes accompagnaient des pattes qui devaient presque faire la taille de ma tête. Aucun loup n'avait cet aspect.

J'étais en position d'attaque attendant le moment où ils feraient le premier geste et celui-ci ne se fit pas attendre. Tandis que celui qui semblait être le chef se contentait d'observer le spectacle, les autres s'étaient élancés vers moi. J'évitai agilement le premier mais le deuxième réussit à me sauter dessus me faisant tomber au sol. Il essayait de m'attraper à la gorge mais en y mettant toute ma force, je réussi à le propulser en l'air. Il laissa échapper un jappement quand il atterrit au sol mais je ne pouvais pas m'attarder. Son compagnon était déjà repassé à l'attaque.

Par la suite, ce ne fut que des coups de pattes et de crocs que je parvenais à éviter mais je n'allai pas tenir longtemps. Allai-je donc mourir ici? Seule?

**- Helena!**

Je vis Afton surgir de nul part, se jeter dans la mêlée et se mettre dos à moi. Comment avait-il su?

**- Je pressens le danger et je sais quand un de mes proches a besoin de moi.**

Je le remerciai mais ils étaient toujours en majorité. Même si Afton avait quelque peu repartie les forces. Leur chef sembla enfin passer à l'attaque quand il avança vers moi. Cependant, il marchait tranquillement comme s'il savait qu'il avait gagné et que cela ne servait à rien de se presser. Néanmoins, il avait eu tort! Les feuillages s'agitèrent et je vis Chelsea et Corin arriver à notre secours.

Les loups se regardèrent tour à tour avant de s'enfuir précipitamment. Je relâchai mon attention pour constater les dégâts. Corin m'attrapa le bras où ma manche était complètement déchirée et où je pouvais voir une immense entaille.

**- Ce n'est pas trop profond, tu guériras vite,** me rassura t-il.  
**- Au moins, nous savons à qui nous avons à faire maintenant.**  
**- Qu'est ce que c'était?** demandai-je peu sûre de ce à quoi je venais d'avoir à faire.  
**- Des loups-garous.**

Bien sûr! Les vampires existaient et j'en étais moi même une alors pourquoi est ce que j'aurai été étonnée d'apprendre l'existence de ces créatures?

**- Nous ferons mieux d'y aller. Il faut mettre les maîtres au courant.**

Nous filâmes aussi vite que nous le pouvions au cas où les loups reviendraient avec des renforts. Corin restait près de moi et jetai quelques coups d'œils à ma blessure. Malgré le fait que cela aurait pu être pire comme le fait que j'aurai pu perdre la tête dans le vrai sens du terme, j'étais contente qu'il s'inquiète pour moi. Au moins lui l'était. A quoi est ce que je m'attendais? A ce que Demetri arrive pour me sauver? Je pouvais toujours rêver.  
En chemin, j'appris la façon dont ils avaient été mis au courant. Afton avait senti que j'étais en danger, il avait prévenu Chelsea d'aller chercher quelqu'un pour ensuite nous retrouver. Je ne remercierai jamais assez cet imbécile heureux. J'étais même prête à plaider en sa faveur auprès de Chelsea.

Comme la dernière fois, nous nous dirigeâmes vers la salle principale mais cette dernière était complètement vide. Quant à sa pièce personnelle, c'était exactement la même chose. Nous nous figeâmes ne sachant pas ce que nous devions faire. Il devait être dans ses appartements et ces derniers étaient extrêmement bien gardés sachant que son épouse y était.

**- Il faut que quelqu'un y aille**, dit Chelsea.  
**- Comptez pas sur moi! Personne ne vas là bas hormis les gardes.**  
**- Ils ne nous laisseront jamais passer.**

Pour je ne sais quelle raison, tous les regards se tournèrent vers moi. Chelsea m'informa que je pourrai me servir de mon don pour obliger les gardes à me laisser passer. Saleté de don à la noix!

J'étais blessée et c'était à moi de faire le sale travail. Ils m'accompagnèrent jusque à l'entrée de la tour mais je commençai vraiment à paniquer. Cependant, une petite pointe d'excitation se fit sentir. J'allai peut être rencontrer l'épouse de Aro. A quoi est ce qu'elle pouvait bien ressembler? Peu de personnes l'avaient déjà rencontrés, si on exceptai les très anciens vampires.  
Je poussai la première porte ou deux vampires étaient postés derrière. J'avais certainement dû les croiser une ou deux fois mais ne me demandez pas leur noms.

**- Tu n'as pas le droit de pénétrer ici.**  
- **Il faut que je parle à Aro, c'est important!**  
- **Tu attendras!**

De parfaits chiens de gardes. Il fallait que je me concentre. On m'avait dit que mon don pouvait s'améliorer alors si j'y mettais toutes mes forces, ils pourraient être dans un état second assez longtemps pour que je trouve Aro. D'une voix forte, j'exigeai qu'ils me laissent passer et qu'ils ne bougent pas jusqu'à ce que je revienne et d'un seul bond, ils se placèrent sur le côté en me fixant. Ils étaient parfaitement conscients de ce que je venais de leur faire mais ils ne pouvaient rien faire. Si seulement j'avais été capable de cette exploit quand j'étais encore humaine. Cela m'aurait bien servi.

Après avoir montés des escaliers interminables, j'atterris dans un long couloir sombre sans fenêtre ni porte, à peine éclairé. Mais tout au bout se trouvait une seule et unique porte en bois. J'avançai dans la pénombre, anxieuse mais il fallait que je sois forte. Aro ne m'en voudrait pas. J'avais quelque chose d'important à lui dire.

J'arrivai devant l'entrée et je frappai trois petits coups. Des pas légers se firent entendre et la porte s'ouvrit sur une femme magnifique. J'avais toujours trouvé Chelsea sublime mais la femme qui me faisait face était époustouflante. Le charme a l'état pur. De sa personne émanait une grâce incroyable. De longs cheveux noirs tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules, ses lèvres s'étiraient en un immense sourire et sous son regard, j'avais envie de me terrer pour disparaître de sa vue. Je comprenais pourquoi elle était marié à Aro. Il avait dû la considérer à sa hauteur.

**- Que puis-je pour vous?** me demanda t-elle en m'examinant des pieds à la tête.  
**- J'ai besoin de voir Aro.**  
**- Il n'est pas ici.**  
- **C'est impossible! Je ne le trouve nulle part d'autre.**  
- **Mais il ne devrait pas tarder. Vous devriez attendre avec moi.**

Elle ouvrit la porte en grand pour que je puisse entrer mais j'entendis les gardes accourir derrière moi. Dommage, je n'avais pas eu assez de pouvoir pour les maintenir éloignés.

**- Laissez-la!**  
- **Madame, nous ne pouvons pas vous laisser seule avec elle. On ne sait pas ce qui pourrait se passer.**  
**- Si elle avait voulu me tuer, elle l'aurait déjà fait étant donné votre inactivité. Qui plus est, Athenadora est occupé et je ne dis pas non à un peu de compagnie.**

Elle fit un signe de le main et ils déguerpirent sans demander leur reste devant son autorité. Intimidée, je m'assis dans un des fauteuils qu'elle m'indiqua alors qu'elle prenait place face à moi.

**- Pourrai-je savoir votre nom?** me demanda t-elle d'une voix douce mais qui laissait transparaître que c'était plus un ordre qu'une question.  
- **Héléna.**  
- **Je suis Sulpicia, ravie de faire ta connaissance. Aro m'a parlé de toi. Il dit que tu possèdes un don formidable.**  
**- Si on veut. . . Mais je suis sûre que vous en avez un qui est beaucoup mieux.**  
**- Et qu'est ce qui te fait penser cela?**  
- **Et bien. . .**  
- **Laisses moi deviner,** m'interrompit-elle. **Tu penses que Aro n'aurait pu choisir qu'une femme possédant un don incroyable qui puisse le servir.**  
**- Oui**, murmurai-je ayant peur de l'avoir offusquer.  
**- Et bien détrompes-toi! Je suis tout ce qu'il y a de plus normaL**

Nous retombâmes dans le silence mais je sentais son regard épier le moindre mes gestes. Je me triturai les mains, pressés de voir Aro surgir.

**- Te plais-tu dans ta nouvelle vie?** finit-elle par demander brisant le calme.  
- **Si on veut.**  
**- Que veux-tu dire?**  
- **J'ai. . . enfin, je n'étais qu'une voleuse avant mais maintenant, je n'ai plus à vivre dans la misère.**  
- **Je vois.**  
- **Et vous?**m'enquis-je avant de regretter instantanément d'avoir prit la parole.

Bon sang, il s'agissait de la femme de Aro. Je ne pouvais décemment pas lui poser ce genre de questions. Cela ne me regardait pas et je m'excusai aussitôt de ma curiosité.

**- Non, il n'y a aucun soucis. Tu sais, je ne vois pas beaucoup de personnes ici alors je ne peux pas refuser de parler à quelqu'un qui me rend visite.**

Je ne lui avais pas réellement rendu visite parce que ce n'était pas elle que j'étais venue voir mais maintenant que j'étais là, j'oubliai complètement la raison de ma venue et ces histoire de loups-garous.

**- J'ai toujours eu une vie de luxe. Une aristocrate tout ce qu'il y a de plus normale. Mais un jour que je me baladai dans la rue, j'ai croisé la route de cet homme et ma vie a basculé du jour au lendemain.**  
- **C'était Aro, je suppose?**  
**- Il m'a sauvé d'un mari hautain, indifférent et qui me considérait comme un objet de valeur à exposer à ses amis.**

Je savais qu'elle ne dirait rien de plus et qu'il fallait mieux pour moi que je ne demande rien de plus. Aro n'apprécierait certainement pas que je m'immisce dans sa vie privée. J'étais déjà allé bien trop loin. Comme si le destin était d'accord avec moi, la porte s'ouvrit sur un Aro, furieux qui me fusilla du regard avant de se mettre entre sa femme et moi.  
**  
**- **Pour qui te prends-tu pour pénétrer ici?**  
**- Voyons! Calmes toi!** susurra Sulpicia a l'oreille de son mari qui se radoucit aussitôt.  
**- J'ai des informations importantes à propos de nos. . . ennemis.**  
- **De quoi parles-tu?**  
- **Ce sont des loups-garous, le danger qu'a senti Afton.**  
- **Allons en parler dans la Grande Salle. Que tout le monde se réunissent. Héléna, pars devant.**

Je ne me fis pas prier ne voulant certainement pas subir le courroux de Aro. Je le vis juste saisir les mains de Sulpicia qu'il baisa lentement. Il avait l'air. . . amoureux d'elle. En était-il capable? Cela me paraissait tellement impossible. Pourtant, il l'a regardait avec une telle admiration. Ne voulant pas rester plus longtemps, je sortis de cette tour où les gardes me fusillèrent du regard. Pas de doute qu'ils avaient dû subir la colère de leur maître pour m'avoir laissés entrer. Quand je fus définitivement sortis, Corin, Afton et Chelsea étaient toujours ici.

- **Tu es là**, souffla Chelsea soulagée. **Aro ne nous a pas laissé le temps de finir quand on lui a dit que tu étais monté.**  
- **Il était vraiment énervé mais je lui ai parlé des loups-garous. Très rapidement! Il a dit que tout le monde devait se réunir dans la Grande Salle et qu'il nous rejoindrait.**

Jamais je n'avais vu autant de vampires réunis en un seul lieu. Les "trois grands" n'étaient toujours pas arrivés. Ils devaient, sûrement, être en train de discuter entre eux. Les murmures allaient bon train dans la foule. Mais tout le monde savait à propos des loups-garous. La rumeur avait été plus rapide que je ne l'aurai cru même si personne ne savait comment nous étions au courant.

Soudain, la porte de derrière s'ouvrit pour laisser pénétrer Aro, Caïus et Marcus. Malgré Marcus qui semblait toujours aussi loin de tout, les deux autres étaient soucieux.

Ils prirent place sur leurs sièges alors que le silence était tombé sur la salle. Plus personne ne bougeait, ne parlait, attendant que l'un d'eux prennent la parole.

**- Nous venons d'apprendre une terrible nouvelle mes amis. Héléna? Veux tu bien nous expliquer les raisons qui te poussent à croire que nous ayons à faire à des loups-garous.**

Je m'avançai d'un pas, sous les regards curieux de mes compères. Je détestai être le centre de l'attention. J'avais toujours opéré dans la discrétion, dans l'ombre.

**- Je. . .** commençai-je. **J'étais partie chasser quand je me suis fait attaquée par ces loups.**

Des murmures parcoururent l'assemblé que Aro fit taire d'un geste de la main.

**- Comment se fait-il que tu sois encore en vie?** m'interrogea Caïus. **Tu as l'air de dire qu'ils étaient plusieurs.**

- **Afton est venu à mon secours, suivit de près par Chelsea et Corin.**

**- J'avais senti que Héléna était en danger,** intervint Afton en venant se placer auprès de moi. **Et il ne fait aucun doute que si je n'étais pas arrivé, Héléna ne serait plus des nôtres à présent.**

- **C'est tout bonnement impossible!** rugit Caïus en se levant de son siège. **Je me suis occupée de l'extermination de ces chiens moi même.**

- **Calmes toi mon ami,** le coupa Aro.

Croyait-il que j'avais rêvé, que j'avais imaginé ces loups immenses et immondes?

**- Héléna, me laisserais-tu vérifier si ce que tu dis est la vérité? Nous aimerions avoir des preuves.**

Il me tendit sa main, attendant que je l'accepte. Je ne voulais pas qu'il lise mes pensées mais pourtant, j'acceptai. Refuser sa requête devant tous les vampires rassemblés aurait été un geste des plus idiots. Je le laissai lire dans mes pensées les plus profondes, attendant avec impatience le moment où cela se finirait.

**- Elle ne nous a pas menti mon frère. Il semblerait que dans ta lourde tâche, quelques unes de ces créatures se soient soustraites à ta vue.**

Vu la tête qu'il faisait, Caïus avait mal prit le fait que Aro doute de son travail mais il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, des loups rodaient encore dans les parages. Et à première vue, les survivants n'avaient pas digérés le fait que les Volturis aient participé à l'extinction d'une partie de leur espèce.

**- Que tout le monde se prépare**, ordonna Aro**. Nous ne savons pas combien ils sont et quand ils vont attaqués. Nous devons nous tenir prêts à tout moment. Entraînez-vous!**

Aro nous demanda de quitter la pièce et les vampires se dispersèrent peu à peu. Je commençai à partir quand on m'attrapa la main. Je n'eus même pas besoin de me retourner pour sentir qu'il s'agissait de Demetri.

**- Tu n'as rien?** demanda t-il en touchant la manche de ma robe, toujours déchiré.

- **Qu'est-ce-que cela peut bien te faire?** demandai-je acide.

- **Je suis inquiet, j'en ai le droit, je pense.**

- **Pourtant, ce n'est pas toi qui est venu à mon secours si je ne m'abuse.**

- **Je ne le savais pas. Personne ne m'a prévenu.**

- **Évidemment, tu devais être occupé avec Ilinca. Je n'aurai pas aimé que l'on te dérange en pleine action pour quelque chose d'aussi peu important.**

**- Pourquoi es-tu en colère? Serais-tu jalouse?**

- **Ne rêves pas Demetri!** grognai-je.

Je n'avais pas envie de plaisanter. J'étais en colère! Il aurait dû venir me secourir mais il n'en avait rien fait. Il n'avait pas été mis au courant, c'est bien ce qu'il avait dit? De toute façon, qu'est ce que ça aurait changé?

- **Que tu sois au courant n'aurait rien changé. Le temps que tu t'extirpes de ton lit et que tu te rhabilles, j'aurai largement eu le temps de me faire déchiqueter.**

**- Et qu'est ce qui te fait croire que je m'adonnai à ce genre d'activités?**

- **Parce que c'est bien la seule chose qui t'intéresse.**

Je me dégageai de sa poigne et m'éloignai. Plus loin, je vis Corin qui m'attendait et qui me tendit sa main. Je m'en emparai, m'éloignant aussi rapidement que je le pouvais de Demetri. Qu'il aille voir Ilinca!

* * *

Et voilà! Vous savez maintenant qui sont ces ennemis. Attention, je tiens à préciser que ces loups n'ont rien à voir avec les Quileutes, qui eux, sont des modificateurs! Vous aurez de plus amples explication sur ces loups dans le chapitre suivant.

Et oui, peu de Demetri pour ce chapitre mais il y en aura beaucoup plus dans le prochain chapitre. En fait, je crois que le lemon sera pour le prochain chapitre. Alors si vous êtes mineur, vous sautez ce passage sinon. . . xD

Voilà! C'est tout ce que j'avais à dire!

Review? * yeux larmoyants*


	15. Chapter 15

Non, ceci n'est pas une plaisanterie! C'est bien un nouveau chapitre! Je sais que j'ai mis le temps et je m'en excuse! Mais c'est les vacances, il fait beau, enfin peut être pas aujourd'hui et c'était les soldes! Et à chaque fois que je voulais écrire, j'avais un truc qui se mettait entre le pc et moi. La fille qui se cherche pas des excuses!

Bref, je vous laisse lire mais je tiens à vous prévenir qu'il y a un **lemon** dans ce chapitre. Alors si vous n'aimez pas - ce que je comprends - sautez ce passage. De toute façon, j'ai mit quand ça commençait. Et c'est mon tout premier alors **NE **soyez **PAS **indulgents! Je veux savoir ce qui ne va pas et ce qui va s'il y a des trucs!^^

Réponses aux anonymes:

**Lucy L:** Merci pour ta review et j'espère que cette suite te plaira!

**Camila:** Ravie d'avoir une nouvelle lectrice et que j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre!

**Lumpika: **Non mais en fait, ce que j'ai pas dit c'est que Demetri est schizo. C'est possible pour un vampire?^^ Et bien, le brevet est passé maintenant. Des résultats? J'espère que ça s'est bien passé!

**Anonyme: **Du Demetri en veux tu en voilà! Pour ton plus grand plaisir! xD

**Manon: **Alors bienvenue parmi nous! La vache, on dirait que tu entres dans une secte!^^ Et bien sûr que je vais la continuer et j'espère te revoir bientôt! ;)

_**Bonne lecture!**_

* * *

Chapitre 15:

Je n'avais jamais vu Volterra aussi agité. Il faut dire que je n'étais pas là depuis énormément de temps non plus. Depuis que nous savions tous que les loups-garous n'étaient pas réellement éradiqués de la surface de la Terre, nous étions tous anxieux. Moi, encore plus que les autres. Je ne savais rien sur eux, j'ignorai tout de leur capacité, de la manière de les combattre et je n'avais personne pour me prodiguer de conseils depuis que Carlisle était parti. C'est pourquoi j'avais prit une grande décision et que je frappai à la porte du bureau de Aro. Il me dit d'entrer et j'allai immédiatement m'asseoir alors qu'il me regardait, étonné. Je n'étais jamais venu sans qu'il ne demande à me voir.

**- Que me vaut le plaisir de ta visite?** me questionna t-il en rangeant des papiers dans un des tiroirs.  
**- Je ne connais rien aux loups et j'aimerai que vous m'éclairiez un peu plus. D'ailleurs, je pensai qu'il ne se transformait qu'à la pleine lune.**  
- **Tout comme certains pensent qu'un crucifix suffit pour éloigner les vampires,** rit-il. **Qu'aimerais-tu savoir?**  
- **Absolument tout! Du peu que j'ai vu, ils sont très forts et semblent avoir un chef qui les dirige.**  
- **Aucun système ne peut fonctionner s'il n'y a personne pour guider les autres.**  
**- Que pouvez-vous me raconter?**

Il s'assit plus confortablement sur son siège et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Il me jaugea du regard, comme s'il essayait de savoir si j'étais digne de recevoir ses enseignements. Que pouvait-il me dire que les autres ignoraient?

**- Peu de personnes connaissent vraiment ces. . . animaux. En fait, la plupart des vampires ne font pas la distinction entre les deux types de loups car ils ne connaissent pas tous les secrets de cette espèce.**  
- **Deux types?**  
**- Et je préfère que tout cela reste ainsi. Et puis, nous pensions que nous les avions exterminer il y a de cela longtemps.**

Ce pourquoi ils refaisaient surface aujourd'hui. L'heure de la vengeance avait sonné pour eux. Aro posa les mains sur son bureau tout en jouant avec ses doigts. Bon sang! Voulait-il jouer avec mes nerfs? Je voulais savoir!

- **Il y a deux types de loups: les normaux si je puis dire et les originaux qui sont bien plus rares. Je ne connais pas moi même les plus grands détails et je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps donc je vais faire au plus vite. Ils ont quasiment les mêmes capacités à quelques différences prêts. Les originaux sont bien plus fort et peuvent se transformer quand ils le veulent alors que les normaux ne peuvent agir que la nuit.**  
**- Alors nous pourrions être attaqués à tout moment?**  
- **Non! Ils viendront dans la nuit. Les originaux ne sont pas assez nombreux pour attaquer seul. Ce sont eux qui dirigeront l'attaque. Si tant est qu'il y en a plusieurs. Et nous devons tous nous en occuper, sans exception! Ils se transmettent le gêne de génération en génération! Je n'en sais malheureusement pas plus. Il faudrait être un loup soi-même pour connaître toute l'histoire.**  
- **Mais s'ils dirigent, il suffit de s'occuper d'eux en premier. Les autres ne seront que des soldats.**  
**- En effet! Même s'il est possible qu'un loup normal dirige sa meute. Peut-être n'y a t-il aucun original, nous ne le savons pas! Tu les as rencontrés dans la nuit alors il pourrait s'agir de n'importe quelles espèces.**  
**  
**  
Je méditai sur ses mots. Deux types de loups? L'une plus forte que l'autre. Aro n'en savait plus, du moins c'est ce qu'il me disait et cet homme était bien la dernière personne à qui je ferai confiance. Peut-être en savait-il plus? Mais certains secrets étaient mieux. . . secrets. Je m'excusai poliment et me levai.

**- Ils sont très rapides Héléna. Quand l'heure de l'affrontement viendra, tu devras profiter de ta force de nouveau-né et de ton don pour te défendre au mieux.**

Je le remerciai pour ses précieux conseils et sortis de la pièce, toujours en réfléchissant à ce que je venais d'apprendre. Que le loup soit un original ou pas ne changeait quasiment rien pour moi. Sauf que celui-ci qui devait périr était le dirigeant. C'était toujours ainsi. Et c'est certainement ce que les loups feront. Se débarrasser de Aro serait la première chose à faire s'ils avaient réfléchis. La plupart des vampires seraient bien trop sonnés par sa disparition pour se battre. Ce qui ne serait pas pour une mauvaise chose en soit. . . Il fallait mieux pour moi que Aro n'apprenne jamais ce que je venais de penser.

Je devais continuer à m'entraîner. Il fallait que je sois au point quand le jour J arriverait. Je me dirigeai donc vers la chambre de Chelsea ne voulant pas embêter Felix. Ni Corin. Ces deux là m'aidaient déjà bien assez et j'avais moins de remords à me tourner vers la jolie blonde.  
Mais quand j'approchai de la chambre, il y eut un grands fracas et je rentrai précipitamment inquiète pour elle. Cependant, je ne sais pas ce que j'aurai préféré. Qu'un loup soit dans sa chambre ou. . . ça!

- **Je suis désolée!** bégayai-je en me tournant immédiatement.  
- **Ce n'est rien,** me répondit Afton que je sentais sourire dans mon dos.  
**- J'ai entendu un bruit alors j'ai eu peur.**  
**- C'est bon, Héléna,**me rassura Chelsea en mettant une main sur mon épaule.

Je me retournai et pour mon plus grand bonheur, Afton s'était rhabillé. Heureusement qu'il n'avait pas été complètement nu quand j'étais entrée. Mon Dieu!

**- Je croyais que tu le détestais.**  
**- Pas tant que ça, on dirait!** rit l'intéressé.  
- **Tu as dit que ce n'était qu'un idiot arrogant, imbu de lui même. Un minable qui ne méritait pas ton attention.**  
**- Merci!** siffla t-il en regardant Chelsea qui ne savait plus trop où se mettre.  
- **Les choses changent. Je pourrai bien mourir à tout moment alors autant en profiter.**  
- **Alors tu te jettes dans les bras du premier venu?**

Une nouvelle fois, Afton n'eut pas l'air d'apprécier l'appellation de "premier venu" mais j'étais toujours sous le choc. Chelsea et Afton, ensemble? Ou alors ce n'était qu'une histoire de. . . sexe? Venant des deux, je n'aurai été nullement étonné.

**- Non! On a un peu discuter sans que je ne le gifle et. . . de fil en aiguille. . . tu vois.**  
- **Ouais! Je vais vous laisser alors.**  
**- Tu devrais peut être aller voir Demetri si tu t'ennuies,** me lança t-elle avec un clin d'oeil.  
**- Crois-moi! Même si je dois mourir dans dix minutes, il ne se passera rien entre lui et moi.**

Elle rit de ma remarque mais leva les yeux au ciel, me faisant comprendre qu'elle ne croyait pas un mot de ce que je venais de lui dire. C'était pourtant la stricte vérité. Du moins, je l'espérai! Je n'arrivai même pas à savoir si je voulais me trouver dans ses bras à cet instant. Peut-être que si finalement. Peut-être qu'il me plaisait plus que je ne le croyais? Mais lui, il se fichait royalement de moi. Il n'y avait qu'une seule chose qui l'intéressait. Certes, une chose que je désirai ardemment aussi mais je ne voulais pas être une proie de plus sur son tableau de chasse. Je ne voulais pas être une nouvelle Ilinca. Un court instant, j'eus pitié d'elle. Que lui faisait-il croire? Peut-être lui disait-il qu'il l'aimait? Qu'elle était importante pour lui et que c'est pour cela qu'elle s'accrochait? Ou alors, elle était tout simplement folle. Et j'espérai secrètement que c'était la dernière option. Apprendre qu'en plus d'être arrogant et fier de lui, il se jouait des femmes, ça aurait été trop pour moi.  
Pourquoi tout devait être aussi difficile? Ne pouvais-je pas lui dire ce que je ressentais sans avoir peur? Non, il se serait fichu de moi.

**- Qui peut bien occuper tes pensées?**

Je m'adossai contre le mur alors qu'il approchait lentement d'une démarche féline, ce sourire arrogant, que je détestai et aimai en même temps, accroché à ses lèvres. Il n'avait pas l'air de m'avoir tenu rigueur de la façon dont je lui avais parlé la dernière fois. Il se place face à moi et alors que je voulus partir pour ne pas avoir à lui parler, il me barra le passage et posa ses deux mains contre le mur, encadrant mon visage sans aucune possibilité de m'échapper.

**- Si nous mettions les choses au clair?** me proposa t-il.  
- **Qu'est ce que tu racontes? Tout est clair pour moi. Je n'ai rien à te dire.**  
**- Alors pourquoi ne me dis-tu pas que tu me désires?**

Il avait vraiment du culot. On ne sortait pas ce genre de choses quand on était bien élevé et poli. Ce qu'il ne semblait pas être visiblement. Il approcha son visage du mien profitant de mon silence. Silence qui ne dura pas.

- **Parce que ce n'est pas le cas, Demetri.**  
- **Ce n'est jamais bon de mentir aux autres, et encore plus à soi même.**

Ses mains quittèrent le mur froid pour se placer autour de mes hanches. Il se colla encore plus à moi et je sentais déjà toute capacité de réflexion s'évaporer. Pourquoi son contact me faisait perdre tous mes moyens? Pourquoi avait-il autant de pouvoir sur moi? Il n'en avait pas le droit! Il posa un baiser dans mon cou avant de remonter légèrement jusqu'à mon oreille.

**- C'est bien pour ça que je ne te mentirai pas en te disant que je te désire ardemment. Plus que n'importe qui! Tu me rends complètement fou Héléna.**

Il plongea ses yeux dans les miens, m'envoutant par la même occasion. Je voulais qu'il m'embrasse, je le désirai plus que tout. Il fronça les sourcils et je sus que mon don était entré en action. Je ne m'en rendais jamais compte. Ses lèvres fondirent sur les miennes sans que je ne fasse rien pour me dégager. Même si je savais qu'il m'embrassait parce que mon don lui ordonnait, je ne pus m'empêcher de savourer ce contact. Jusqu'à ce qu'il se détache de moi.

Qu'est ce que je venais de faire? Je le forçai à m'embrasser et puis quoi après? Je le repoussai doucement en m'excusant et partis aussitôt. Pourtant, le temps de rejoindre ma chambre, il n'avait pas quitté une seule seconde mes pensées ni mon espace puisqu'il se trouvait toujours derrière moi.

**- Va t-en!** lui ordonnai-je sans grande conviction.  
**- Tu te sers de ton don pour que je t'embrasse et tu t'en vas comme une voleuse.**  
- **Et j'en suis désolée! Je ne m'en suis pas rendue compte.**  
- **Peu importe! Je l'aurai fait de toute façon.**

**Attention, le lemon va commencé alors on se retrouve plus bas pour certains! ;)**

Il se rapprocha de moi sans pourtant entrer en contact avec moi comme s'il attendait ma permission. Mes yeux plongés dans les siens, je ne voyais rien d'autre que lui. J'étais complètement obnubilée par sa présence. Je remerciai le ciel que respirer ne me soit plus vital. J'en étais incapable à ce moment. Nous étions tellement proches qu'il me suffirait d'un geste pour le toucher. Il l'avait aussi remarqué mais il ne fit rien pour me montrer qu'il en avait autant envie que moi.  
Mon cerveau cessa complètement de fonctionner quand mon regard se posa sur ses lèvres si tentatrices.

**-Demetri. . .**murmurai-je.

Une douce chaleur se répandit dans tout mon être quand du bout des doigts, il caressa ma lèvre inférieure. Étais-ce mal de désirer quelqu'un avec qui nous n'avions aucune relation? Nous n'étions que de simples amis. Du moins, c'est ce que je croyais. Je savais que je voulais plus et je m'en voulais de le désirer autant.

Je fermai les yeux dans l'espoir que la vague de chaleur qui m'envahissait peu à peu disparaisse mais quand je les rouvris, ce sentiment ne fit que s'accroître quand je vis qu'il s'était rapproché encore plus près de moi.  
Je posai mes mains sur son torse dans l'espoir de le repousser mais en vain. J'en étais tout simplement incapable. Ce n'était pas ce que je voulais.

**-Peut être. . .**

J'avais à peine commencé ma phrase qu'il m'interrompit en posant ses lèvres sur les miennes. J'avais toujours pensé qu'il était du genre brutal mais ce baiser était plus doux que je ne l'aurai imaginé. Mes mains s'enroulèrent sur sa nuque l'empêchant de se séparer de moi.  
Ses mains glissèrent sur ma taille me provoquant de nouveaux frissons que je ne pus réprimer. Il se détacha de moi pour s'attaquer à mon cou. Je le laissai faire, me contentant de m'agripper plus fermement à lui. Mon souffle était saccadé et je ne voulais pour rien au monde qu'il s'arrête. Une de ses mains remonta légèrement, caressant la naissance de ma poitrine alors que je déboutonnai sa chemise, bouton par bouton. Étais-ce une bonne idée de faire cela? J'aurai pu réfléchir pendant des heures si l'excitation n'était pas aussi présente. L'effet qu'il me faisait n'était en rien comparable à ce que j'avais vécu autrefois. Je n'avais connu qu'un seul homme, Alessandro, et il ne m'avait jamais provoqué ces frissons si agréables.

Il dénuda une de mes épaules, embrassant la moindre parcelle de peau. Comment pouvait-il me faire autant d'effet? Me procurer autant de sensations alors que nous ne faisions que nous embrasser?

Il me fit reculer de quelques pas tout en me rapprochant de plus en plus de lui, collant nos corps étroitement. Une de ses mains sur ma poitrine et l'autre sur ma hanche, je n'eus d'autre choix que de laisser quelques soupirs s'échapper de ma bouche, ce qui sembla le réjouir. Il se fit plus insistant et me fit basculer sur le lit.

**-C'est une mauvaise idée,**réussi-je à dire entre deux soupirs.

Je l'entendis rire et il finit par me regarder dans les yeux. Ses yeux qui semblaient exprimés tant de choses. Ne dit-on pas qu'ils sont le reflet de l'âme? Ce que je vis ne fit qu'accroître mon envie. Du désir, il me voulait autant que moi. Je caressai sa joue posant un bref baiser sur ses lèvres. Il ferma les yeux et un sourire s'étira sur son si beau visage.

**-Je ne résisterai pas plus longtemps. Je te veux tellement.**

Nos souffles se mêlèrent, nos nez se frôlèrent mais il ne m'embrassa pas. Il se contentait de parcourir mon corps de ses mains. Nous n'avions encore rien fait et je pouvais toujours reculer. . . Mais au fond de moi, c'était bien la dernière chose que je voulais. Il effleura de ses lèvres mon cou avant de remonter lentement vers le lobe de mon oreille qu'il mordilla. Il allait finir par me rendre folle s'il continuait ainsi. Et il semblait l'avoir compris puisqu'il ne se fit pas prier pour continuer.

Quand nos lèvres se retrouvèrent, ce fut pour un baiser chaste. Mais j'avais besoin de plus. Mes doigts se glissèrent dans ses cheveux que je serrai afin de rendre ce baiser plus fougueux. Un grognement s'échappa de ses lèvres et ses mains parcoururent ma taille pour se faufiler jusqu'à ma poitrine. Ses mains se firent plus avides, plus audacieuses, plus osées. Je ne pouvais qu'approuver ce toucher qui me procurait milles sensations. Savait-il à quel point chaque geste qu'il faisait m'envoyait au septième ciel à chaque instant?

Ma robe glissa peu à peu de mes épaules jusqu'au sol et je le regardai faire attendant le moment où les choses allaient devenir nettement plus sérieuses. Il contempla ma corps de bas en haut avant de venir m'embrasser de nouveau. Tellement brièvement que j'avais peur de l'avoir imaginer.

Il redescendit plus bas, embrassant chaque parcelle de ma peau offerte à lui. Si j'avais su qu'un jour il me procurerait autant de plaisir, j'aurai cédé bien avant. Être ainsi nue devant lui et devoir subir ce plaisir délectable ne me dérangeait pas mais j'aurai aimé pouvoir lui donner la même chose.

Je le fis aussitôt basculer sous moi grâce à ma force supérieure et il ne broncha pas, attendant simplement que son tour vienne. A califourchon sur lui, je me mis à déboutonner sa chemise dans une lenteur extrême, le laissant patienter. Je sentais son sexe se faire plus pressant contre mon entrejambe ce qui ne fit qu'accroître mon excitation et le désir que j'éprouvai.

Je jetai sa chemise au sol et découvris peu à peu son torse pâle que je caressai de mes doigts. Je n'avais jamais été entreprenante lors de mes précédents ébats et j'avais peur de ne pas lui rendre le bien être qu'il m'avait donné.

J'embrassai, léchai, mordillai son épiderme alors que ses soupirs lascifs ne faisant qu'accentuer mes gestes. Tandis que ma bouche s'occupait de son torse, mes mains s'aventurèrent plus au sud de son anatomie et là encore, je m'amusai à le faire languir le plus possible. Il n'allait certainement pas tarder à perdre patience à ce petit jeu. N'en pouvant plus, ce fut bientôt son pantalon que j'envoyai à l'autre bout de la pièce à moitié déchiré par mon empressement. Je ne contrôlai pas ma force et c'était bien la dernière chose dont je me souciai.

Nous fûmes bientôt nus tous les deux, caressant chacun le corps de l'autre sans que nos lèvres ne se quittent une seule seconde. Ma vie ici n'avait été qu'un enfer, un enfer que je n'aurai quitté pour rien au monde à présent.

Il me fit bientôt re-basculer en dessous de lui mais tant qu'il continuait de m'embrasser, il pouvait bien faire ce qu'il voulait.

Il aurait pu se passer des heures comme des minutes que je n'aurai pas vu la différence. Plus rien ne comptait à part lui et ses lèvres qui se promenaient sur mon corps. J'avais complètement perdu la notion de temps à son contact. Passer l'éternité à nous enlacer me semblait être une merveilleuse idée. Mais il me fallait plus, j'avais besoin de le sentir en moi. J'enroulai mes jambes autour de lui et bougeai lascivement lui faisant comprendre ce que je voulais, ce dont j'avais besoin. Il ne se fit pas prier pour me le donner et entra à moi soudainement me faisant pousser un râle de plaisir. Nos corps bougeaient dans une parfaite harmonie et mes soupirs se firent plus fréquents, plus fort aussi.

Demetri se fit plus audacieux et mes soupirs se muèrent en cris. Il accéléra la cadence à une vitesse qu'un être humain n'aurait pu atteindre. Tellement inhumaine que je crus entendre le lit craquer mais le monde aurait pu s'écrouler autour de nous que j'aurai voulu continuer. J'aurai tout donné pour que cela ne s'arrête jamais.

Le désir que j'éprouvai me consumait de l'intérieur, m'obligeant à en vouloir toujours plus. Il embrassait, mordillait, suçotait tout ce qui était à sa porté tout en continuant cette délicieuse torture. Je n'en pouvais plus. Chaque poussée me poussait au bord de mes retranchements et je ne pus empêcher son nom s'échapper de mes lèvres. Mû par une nouvelle force et une nouvelle bestialité, il s'enfonça plus profondément en moi. Il m'embrassa férocement avant de se retirer pour replonger en moi une nouvelle fois ce qui ne manqua de me surprendre et de me ravir au plus haut point. Il prenait un plaisir malsain à refaire ce petit jeu.

**- Tu es à moi Héléna**, me chuchota t-il à l'oreille en me pénétrant une nouvelle fois.

Dans d'autres circonstances, j'aurai pu m'offusquer de cette phase mais là, j'étais incapable de réfléchir correctement, me contentant d'apprécier l'instant présent. A chaque coup qu'il donnait, l'orgasme était de plus en plus proche et nous savions tous les deux que je ne résisterai pas plus. J'étais incapable de tenir plus longtemps et alors qu'il me prenait encore une fois, je me sentis partir et laissai échapper un cri que tout Volterra avait dû entendre.

Il continua encore ses va et vient quelques secondes avant que je n'entende un gémissement s'échapper de ses lèvres et que j'entende le lit craquer une nouvelle fois. Il s'allongea près de moi et je blottis dans ses bras, appréciant cet instant de paix alors que ses mains continuaient de se balader sur mon corps.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je me sentais bien et j'étais pleinement heureuse. Cependant, il fallut encore quelques minutes avant que ce moment soit brisé par Felix qui fit irruption dans la chambre.

**- Tu vas jamais me. . . Ouah! Si je m'attendais à ça!**

J'essayai de me souvenir la dernière fois où j'avais été aussi gêné que maintenant mais c'était impossible! Je me relevai en prenant bien soin de cacher ma poitrine dénudé de la couverture alors que Demetri ne s'en formalisa pas plus que ça.

**- Héléna, tu me déçois! J'avais parié avec Chelsea que tu ne céderai que dans un ou deux mois.**  
- **Felix. . .** soupira mon amant. **Comme tu peux le voir, cette situation est assez embarrassante alors si tu pouvais sortir.**  
**- Ah oui! Désolé! On se voit une prochaine fois,** dit-il avant de refermer la porte. **Juste une chose**, rajouta t-il en manquant d'arracher la porte de ses gonds. **Héléna, je t'apprécie mais t'as pas intérêt à me piquer mon meilleur ami.**

Et c'est après cette petite crise de jalousie qu'il s'en alla, me laissant toujours sous le choc. Ce fut la main de Demetri caressant mon épaule qui me ramena à la réalité. C'est à cet instant que je réalisa ce que je venais de faire. Le regrettai-je? Je n'en savais fichtrement rien pour le moment mais une chose était sûre, si je devais mourir durant un combat contre un loup-garou, au moins, j'aurai cédé à cette fichu pulsion qui m'avait poussé dans ses bras.

* * *

On a quelques explications sur les loups-garous mais je tiens à préciser que cette histoire de loup normal et original n'est pas de moi mais de nessiesilvercullen. Elle a inventé cette histoire pour sa fiction sur les Quileutes que je vous conseille. C'est une fiction qui se trouve sur skyrock mais elle est absolument fantastique. Si vous voulez l'adresse, n'hésitez pas! ;)

J'attends vos impressions! :)


	16. Chapter 16

Vous allez jamais me croire? Je me suis fait enlevé par des extra-terrestres et du coup, pas d'accès à internet ni même à un pc. C'est pourquoi ce chapitre a été si long à arriver. Mais je préfère ne pas en parler!^^

Non sérieusement, je suis désolée pour ce retard. Et pourtant, l'inspiration était là. Mais je pense que ça devrait être mieux pour le prochain chapitre! Du moins j'espère!

Sur ce, bonne lecture!

**Réponses aux anonymes:**

Aulandra17: Merci beaucoup! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira! :D

Lucy L.S: Le combat approche mais ce n'est pas pour ce chapitre malheureusement. Mais si y a pas de morts, c'est pas drôle... Oui, je sais, je suis une sans coeur mais je l'assume!^^ Histoire d'amour, c'est vite dit. Tu vas voir pourquoi avec ce chapitre! ;)

Lumpika: Tu aimes Aro! Mon Dieu! Je ne savais pas que des gens pareils existaient. Tu me diras, certains sont fans de Jane!^^ Non mais je comprends! Il me fait rire moi!^^ Ah non, il est uniquement de moi. Même si des autres gens l'ont lu avant que je ne poste le chapitre pour me donner quelques conseils. Et bien, toutes mes félicitations pour ton brevet! ;) Et au plaisir de pouvoir peut-être lire une de tes fics un jour!

Si j'ai oublié quelqu'un, dites le moi! ;)

* * *

Chapitre 16:

Savez-vous ce qu'il y a de pire que la haine? Et bien, je vais vous le dire: l'indifférence! Quand une personne vous déteste, c'est que vous avez une certaine importance pour cette personne mais quand elle vous ignore, c'est la pire chose qu'elle puisse vous faire. Et là, à cet instant, c'est ce qu'avait décidé de faire Demetri. Cet imbécile avait couché avec moi et maintenant qu'il avait eu ce qu'il voulait, il faisait comme si de rien n'était. Et c'était affreux! Parce qu'une part de moi-même en souffrait atrocement. J'avais pensé que j'avais prit une certaine importance pour lui, que j'allai être plus qu'une simple passade mais non! Même Ilinca avait plus d'importance pour lui. Et bien que je ne l'aurai jamais avoué à quiconque, j'aurai voulu qu'il me dise que je comptai, qu'il voulait être avec moi.

**- Héléna?** m'interpella Corin, me faisant sortir de mes pensées. **Qui y a t-il?**

Il referma doucement le livre qu'il tenait dans les mains et se tourna lentement vers moi. Pourquoi est ce que je n'étais pas plutôt attirée par lui? Il était tellement parfait. Bien qu'il soit amoureux d'une femme qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis je ne sais combien d'années.

**- Juste. . . rien d'important.**  
- **Tu mens vraiment mal**, rit-il. **Allez!** m'incita t-il. **Je t'ai déjà dit que tu pouvais me faire confiance.**  
- **Tu es vraiment l'homme parfait, tu le sais?**  
- **J'en suis flatté.**

Devant son regard insistant et son sourire réconfortant, je lui parlai de ma . . . "relation" avec Demetri et de mes sentiments à son égard..

**- On ne choisit pas de qui on tombe amoureux.**  
- **Tu es bien placé pour le savoir.**  
**- En effet!**

Je repliai les genoux contre moi, assise confortablement dans un des fauteuils de la bibliothèque. Une position qui ne convenait pas une fille de bonne famille mais je ne l'étais pas. Alors à quoi bon? Ce n'était pas tout le luxe qui m'entourait qui allait changer quelque chose à mes manières.

**- Ne devrions pas allez s'entraîner? Les loups pourraient attaquer à tout moment.**  
- **Tu ne trouves pas étrange qu'ils n'aient encore rien tentés?**  
- **Peut-être attendent-ils d'être assez nombreux.**  
- **Sans doute.**

Corin me caressa les cheveux avant de replonger dans sa lecture. J'avais trouvé, en sa présence, un ami sur qui je pouvais compter en toute circonstances. Je me sentais apaisée quand j'étais avec lui. Loin de tous les sentiments qui m'agitaient quand Demetri approchait.  
Je fixai Corin qui ne s'en offusqua pas et une nouvelle fois, j'aurai souhaité être tombé amoureuse de lui. Pourquoi tout devait être aussi compliqué?

J'entendis la lourde porte de la pièce grincer et l'objet de toute mon attention surgit face à nous. Que voulait-il? M'humilier? Non! Il n'avait parlé à personne de la nuit passée ensemble. En même temps, Felix s'en était chargé pour nous. Il avait été le répéter à Chelsea qui l'avait répété à Afton et ainsi de suite. Les rumeurs allaient à une vitesse folle dans ce château.

- **As-tu besoin de quelque chose?** demanda Corin poliment.  
**- Je viens chercher Héléna mais on dirait que je dérange.**  
- **Pas le moins du monde**, répondit-il.  
**- Que veux-tu?**demandai-je acide.

Il n'allait tout de même pas s'excuser de son comportement! Non, c'était bien trop beau pour être vrai.

**- Aro souhaite que tu t'entraînes au maximum.**  
- **Et comme le gentil chien docile que tu es, tu t'exécutes!**

Il ne répondit même pas et m'incita à le suivre. Corin m'adressa un sourire d'encouragement avant de replonger dans sa lecture. Je me dirigeai vers la salle d'entraînement avec l'autre idiot qui ne me regarda pas une seule fois. Ce qu'il pouvait m'agacer! Bon sang! J'étais à ce point insignifiante?

**- Ne crois pas que c'est parce que j'ai couché avec toi que ça change quelque chose.**

Je rêvai, n'est ce pas? Tout ceci n'était qu'un vague cauchemar et j'allai me réveiller. Moi qui avais pensé que tout allait s'arranger, que tout serait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes, je me retrouvai dans un véritable cauchemar.

- **Et qu'est ce qui te fait croire que ça représente quelque chose pour moi?**répondis-je comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle au monde.

Il me regarda surpris de ma réponse. Cela le touchait-il? Non! Bien sûr que non! Tout ceci n'avait été qu'un jeu dont il était le gagnant.

- **Tu peux manipuler les autres à ta guise mais cela ne prend pas avec moi.**  
**- Que veux-tu dire?**  
- **Héléna,** rit-il. **Tu n'es certainement pas le genre de femmes à faire. . . ça sans sentiments.**

Oui et alors? Était-il obligé de le savoir? Enfin, il y avait bien eu Alessandro mais c'était juste parce que je ne voulais pas le contredire. Il m'offrait sa protection et. . . et ce n'était pas sujet de la discussion.

**- Tu te trompes lourdement. J'ai juste. . . cédé à mes pulsions. Rien d'autre!**  
- **J'en doute fortement.**  
- **Et il est vrai que je le regrette. Je m'attendais à mieux. Finalement, j'aurai peut-être dû me tourner vers quelqu'un d'autre. Razvan semble être apprécié de la gente féminine. Sans doute a t-il des atouts que tu ne possèdes pas. . .**

A ce moment là, je savais que je venais de toucher la corde sensible. Quel meilleur moyen de blesser un homme que d'attaquer sa virilité? Et j'en avais bien assez vu pour savoir que Razvan était l'homme à choisir. Ces deux là semblaient se détester mutuellement.

- **Tu n'avais pas l'air de détester vu tes cris.**  
- **Je suis une manipulatrice, non? Tu ne fais pas exception. Maintenant si tu le veux bien, j'adorai discourir sur tes prouesses sexuelles mais elles sont inexistantes.**

Il serra les dents et aucun doute qu'il avait envie de me faire ravaler mes propos. Je passai devant lui et arrivai rapidement dans la salle d'entraînement. Demetri me fusilla du regard avant de me dépasser pour entrer avant moi. La galanterie n'était apparemment pas son fort.

**- Ah oui! Je n'ai pas besoin de sentiment pour coucher avec un homme. Là, encore, tu te trompes.**

Je lui adressai mon sourire le plus hypocrite avant de me diriger Felix qui plaisantait avec Santiago. Cela faisait bien longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vu et c'était bien la première fois que je le voyais en train de sourire. J'avais dû me tromper sur lui. Moi qui pensais que c'était un solitaire dans l'âme.

**- Héléna,** s'exclama Felix en m'attrapant par les épaules. **Tu connais Santiago?**  
- **On s'est déjà rencontrés,** dis-je en lui adressant un signe de tête.  
**- C'est un des meilleurs combattants malgré son âge avancé. C'est un papy.**

Et c'est lui qui disait ça alors qu'il avait quoi, cent ans? Santiago leva les yeux au ciel avant de donner un coup dans l'épaule de Felix. J'étais toujours autant étonnée de voir le vieux vampire ainsi. Les rares fois où je l'avais vu, il paraissait mélancolique, triste, prêt à en finir avec la vie. Un peu comme Marcus.

**- Ou avais-tu disparu? Tout le monde s'entraîne. A moins que tu sois parti faire des folies?** me demanda t-il un sourire pervers collé sur son visage.  
**- Non! J'étais avec Corin, nous discutions. Rien de plus!**rajoutai-je avant qu'il ne sorte une nouvelle bêtise.

A son visage, je voyais bien qu'il mourrait d'envie de sortir quelque chose mais il se ravisa au dernier moment et entraîna Santiago pour se battre. Et voilà que je me retrouvai seule. Je vis Demetri plus loin, face à Ilinca. Ils devaient s'entraîner même si leur lutte ressemblait plus à un jeu de séduction. J'avais envie de vomir!

**- A quoi rêvasses-tu belle Héléna?**

Razvan me regarda interrogateur attendant certainement une réponse. Pourtant, une idée tordu germa dans mon esprit quand je vis Ilinca se jeter au cou de Demetri. J'avais besoin de sentiments, c'est bien ce qu'il avait dit? J'allai lui prouver qu'il se trompait sur toute la ligne.

**- Au fait qu'il y a des hommes très séduisant ici.**

Il haussa un sourcil devant ma réponse surprenante. Honnêtement, je n'avais pas besoin de me forcer quand on le regardait. Grand, blond, musclé et un sourire à tomber par terre. Et ce n'était pas comme si je ne lui plaisais pas. Je l'invitai à me suivre pour combattre et cela au plus près du petit couple. Quel meilleur choix que Razvan? Face à face, il me fit une révérence avant de foncer sur moi. Je n'eus pas le temps de réagir qu'il me donna un coup.. Je volai à quelques mètres du lieu où j'étais quelques secondes auparavant. Je ne perdis pas de temps et me relevai. J'époussetai ma robe avant de me jeter sur Razvan qui m'évita agilement. Il avait les bras croisés derrière son dos et souriait.

**- Voyons Héléna, tu peux faire mieux.**

La dernière fois que je m'étais battu contre lui, il m'avait conseillé de me servir de mon don. A présent, je le contrôlai de mieux. en mieux. Je voulais qu'il reste immobile, qu'il ne puisse plus bouger. Et cela sembla marcher puisqu'il regarda ses jambes avec effroi.

**- Qui y a t-il? On est bloqués?**le taquinai-je en l'approchant d'une démarche féline.

Je sentis le regard de Demetri sur moi ce qui me réjouit d'autant plus. Il allait comprendre que je me fichai de lui, qu'il ne représentait rien pour moi.

**- Je dois avouer que tu m'as bien eu.**  
**- Je pourrai te laisser ainsi indéfiniment.**  
- **Mais tu ne le feras pas.**

Il avait essayé de mettre le plus de conviction possible dans sa voix mais une lueur d'inquiétude passa dans ses yeux. Me pensait-il aussi cruelle que cela?

**- Je ne le sais pas. Qu'est ce que j'y gagnerai?**

J'entendis un lointain grognement mais je n'étais pas sûre qu'il s'agisse de Demetri. Et puis, pourquoi serait-il jaloux? A moins qu'il ne soit juste blessé dans sa fierté?

**- Je suis tout à toi.**

J'aurai certainement rougit de la tête aux pieds si j'en avais été capable. Dans l'intonation de sa voix, je sentais l'allusion qu'il voulait faire passer. Du coin de l'œil, je perçus Demetri qui fixait Razvan d'un regard mauvais. Monsieur se sentait-il vexé?

**- Intéressant,**murmurai-je en le détaillant prenant bien soin de m'attarder sur chaque partie de son corps.

Et en réalité, ce n'était pas si déplaisant que cela. Mais il n'avait pas cette classe naturelle que possédait Demetri, cette façon de se mouvoir, de parler, de. . . Que racontes-tu Héléna? Ce n'est pas le moment de penser à lui. Ne flanches pas! Fais lui comprendre ce qu'on ressent d'être traité comme un moins que rien.  
Je baissai ma garde, permettant à Razvan de bouger et il se jeta sur moi, se faufila derrière moi et me saisit par la gorge. Même si j'avais pu m'en sortir en me servant de mon pouvoir, je n'en fis rien.  
Il s'approcha de mon oreille pour murmurer quelque chose à laquelle je ne m'attendais réellement pas.

**- Je n'apprécie pas spécialement qu'on se serve de moi**, me chuchota t-il assez bas pour que je puisse être la seule à l'entendre. **Néanmoins, j'adore faire enrager ce cher Demetri alors si tu veux le rendre jaloux, tu peux compter sur moi.**

J'étais stupéfaite. Si je m'attendais à ça. Étais-aussi transparente que cela? La main de Razvan glissa de mon cou jusqu'à ma poitrine pour se poser sur mon ventre.

**- Ne paniques pas, je n'abuserai pas de toi**, rit-il. **Mais la tête de cet énergumène vaut réellement le coup. Nous devrions nous éclipser. . .**me suggéra t-il.

Je souris franchement alors que Razvan se détacha moi pour se saisir de ma main. Il posa un rapide baiser sur celle-ci et m'entraîna en dehors. Pourtant, avant qu'il ne puisse poser sa main sur la poignée de la porte, Demetri posa sa main brutalement dessus.

**- Je ne sais pas où vous allez**, grogna t-il**. Mais Héléna doit rester ici. C'est un ordre de Aro.**

Et bien entendu, Aro allait se renseigner immédiatement pour savoir ce que j'avais fait. Une voix au fond de moi me soufflait que ce n'était qu'une excuse de sa part et j'espérai que cela soit le cas.

**- N'ai-je pas le droit de contenter une jolie demoiselle?** le provoqua Razvan.  
**- Choisis en une autre. Tu as largement le choix**, dit-il en montrant la salle où plusieurs vampires s'entraînaient ou discutaient simplement.  
**- Et si je veux Héléna?**  
**- Crois-moi, tu ne rates pas grand chose. Une fois que c'est fait, on le regrette amèrement.**

Je n'avais jamais été particulièrement faible du moins je ne pensai pas mais si j'avais pu verser une seule larme, je crois que cela serait déjà fait. Et je le connaissais assez pour savoir qu'il avait dit cela dans l'unique but de me blesser. Et c'était réussi.

**- Ah oui!** continua Razvan**. Pourtant, la dernière fois, je n'avais pas prit autant de plaisir depuis des années.**

Je le regardai sidérée de ce qu'il venait de dire alors que Demetri, étonné par ce que son ennemi venait de dire ne savait plus quoi dire. Et moi non plus à vrai dire. Je remerciai silencieusement mon acolyte qui me rendit mon sourire avant d'enlever la main de Demetri de la porte.

**- Maintenant, si tu le permets. . .**

La mâchoire crispée, il ne fit aucun geste pour nous empêcher de partir. J'aurai aimé qu'il me retienne, qu'il s'excuse pour ce qu'il m'avait dit mais ce n'était pas son genre. Je jetai un dernier regard derrière moi mais il s'était déjà retourné. Razvan passa un bras autour de mes épaules et nous marchâmes ensemble tranquillement.

**- Que faisons-nous à présent? **me demanda t-il.** Je ne pense pas que nous allons vraiment faire ce que je viens de dire.**

**- Bien vu**, riais-je.

**- Quel dommage**, soupira t-il en lorgnant mon décolleté.

Je ne m'en offusqua pas, amusé par sa façon d'être. Dommage que je ne l'ai pas connu avant. Enfin, ce n'était pas comme si j'allai mourir un jour donc j'avais toute l'éternité devant moi. A moins que je. . . les loups-garous ne resteraient pas longtemps sans rien faire.

**- Il n'empêche que je n'arrive pas à comprendre ce que tu peux lui trouver.**

**- Tu veux que je te raconte quelque chose de drôle? **le questionnai-je.** Je ne le sais pas moi même.**

C'est vrai après tout! Que pouvais-je bien lui trouver? Il était arrogant, imbu de lui même, mesquin, prêt à tout pour enfoncer son prochain et la notion de gentillesse lui semblait totalement inconnu. . . Sérieusement, devais-je m'inquiéter pour ma santé mentale? Parce que j'avais des énormes doutes à cet instant.

**- Dis moi, si nous allions nous promener. En tout bien, tout honneur! **rajouta t-il en levant les mains en l'air.

**- Avec plaisir! Et je ne pense pas que tu vas essayer de me sauter dessus.**

**- Pas du tout mon genre. Les femmes tombent naturellement sous mon charme.**

Il fit un geste de la tête tout ce qu'il y a de plus ridicule avant de m'entraîner dehors. Au moins, il allait réussir à me faire penser à autre chose.

Je jetai au loin ce fichu livre. Il atterrit contre le mur avant de retomber mollement au sol. Je peinai toujours à lire et rien que le nom de l'auteur me donnait des envies de meurtres. Alessandro Manzoni*****. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il porte le même nom que mon ancien. . . ancien quoi? Chef? Mais peu importe, toujours est-il que je me perdais complètement dans ma lecture. Déjà que j'avais du mal, mes pensées ne cessaient de s'éloigner. Dès que je me retrouvai seule, il m'était impossible de penser à autre chose que Demetri. Je passai le maximum de temps en compagnie d'autres personnes mais toutes les plus proches étaient occupés. Corin et Felix avaient été envoyés, régler un petit problème je ne sais où, Chelsea s'adonnait à une quelconque activité sportive avec Afton et je me retrouvai donc seule. Il y avait bien Razvan - de qui je m'étais rapprochée - mais il semblerait qu'il avait trouvé une nouvelle victime à faire fondre.

La porte grinça et Demetri fit irruption dans ma chambre. Je m'assis plus confortablement et le dévisageai attendant qu'il m'explique les raisons qui l'avaient poussés à venir.

**- T'es-tu bien amusé hier?**

Il avança lentement, regardant chaque endroit de la pièce comme si c'était la première fois qu'il rentrait ici. Il s'arrêta près de la commode et laissa ses doigts courir dessus.

**- De quoi parles-tu? **me renseignai-je en sachant très bien à quoi il faisait allusion.

**- Ne joues pas l'idiote**, me rabroua t-il.

**- En quoi est-ce-que cela te concerne?**

- **J'aimerai savoir si Razvan était à la hauteur de tes espérances puisqu'il semble que je ne le sois pas.**

Il avait l'air plus détendu que la veille quand je lui avais lancé ceci au visage. J'étais persuadée qu'il avait passé la nuit à ruminer dans son coin, cherchant ce qu'il pourrait bien me dire pour me blesser davantage.

**- Que fais-tu ici? **

**- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question Héléna.**

Était-il réellement sérieux?

**- Alors dis le moi! Était-il un si bon amant que cela?**

**- Bien meilleur que je n'osai l'espérer.**

Un faible sourire apparut sur son visage mais il ne devait pas trouver cela très drôle. Cette conversation était vraiment étrange et elle ne nous mènerait nul part.

**- A moins que tu ais autre chose à me dire, pourrais-tu t'en aller? **

**- Razvan doit te rejoindre?**

-** Pourquoi t'intéresses-tu autant à lui?**

**- Et bien, nous avons tellement de choses en commun. Nous avons, tous les deux, partagés ta couche, non?**

Il fit demi-tour et retourna vers la porte. Je pensai qu'il allait s'en aller sans rien rajouter d'autres mais je me trompai. Néanmoins, son murmure était à peine audible, même pour une ouïe aussi développé que la mienne.

**- Tu te trompes sur bien des choses.**

Je restai pantoise devant ce qu'il venait de dire. Comment étais-je censé le comprendre? Qu'est-ce-que je ne saisissais pas? Parfois, je me demandai si ma vie d'humaine n'était pas plus facile.

***** Alessandro Manzoni est une vraie personne. C'est un écrivain italien.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimés! Vous ne vous attendiez tout de même à ce que ce soit si facile. Une petite review?

Moi, je vais me coucher! :)


	17. Chapter 17

Encore une fois, je suis désolée pour l'attente mais je crois que vous êtes habitués avec moi. ^^ J'essaye toujours de faire au mieux mais je n'y arrive jamais! J'espère en tout cas que ce chapitre vous plaira

**Réponses aux anonymes:**

Lumpika: Je comprends ce que tu dis. On s'attache à ces persos alors que bon, ils sont loin d'être des anges!^^ Oh t'inquiètes, ça m'arrive tout le temps. J'ai toujours plein d'idées. J'en commence même certaines avant de les abandonner. Il faut juste te lancer quand tu es vraiment motivée. Et puis, une fois que tu publies vraiment, tu continues pour toi et tes lecteurs! Demetri coincé? Non! Impossible! Il est juste... lui! x) Merci pour ta review!

Aulandra17: Merci pour ta review et j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 17:

"Tu te trompes sur bien des choses". Savez-vous combien de fois cette phrase est passé dans ma tête? Un nombre incalculable. J'ai arrêté de compter au bout de la millième fois. Il pouvait être fier de lui, il avait réussi son petit effet. Quel était son but? Me faire croire qu'il tenait à moi. Bien sur, il voulait que je sois persuadée de cela pour se moquer de moi une nouvelle fois. Après mainte et mainte réflexion, j'en étais venue à la conclusion que je me trompai sur le fait qu'il ne ressentait rien pour moi. Néanmoins, ce devait être un nouveau subterfuge pour me tourner en ridicule.

J'arpentai les couloirs, bien décidé à lui demander des explications mais celui-ci avait mystérieusement disparu. J'avais fouillé le château de fond en comble mais aucune trace de Demetri. Voilà pourquoi j'en étais réduis à... ça. Je frappais trois coups sur la porte attendant que la propriétaire des lieux daigne m'ouvrir. Sauf si elle savait que c'était moi et dans ce cas, je pouvais toujours attendre. Cependant, la porte s'ouvrit sur Ilinca qui le dévisagea longuement, ne s'attendant certainement pas à ma visite.

**- Serais-tu malade?** me demanda t-elle. **Qu'est-ce-que tu fais ici?**  
**- En réalité, je cherche Demetri et je pensai que tu pourrais m'aider. Mais ne te méprends pas, j'ai juste une petite chose à régler.**  
**- Et selon toi, à quoi est-ce-que je pensai?**  
**- Que je cherchai à te le voler?** essayai-je m'attendant à ce qu'elle s'énerve à tout moment.  
**- N'est-ce pas déjà fait?** me répondit-elle sans une once de colère.  
**- Je ne comprends pas de quoi tu parles.**  
**- Depuis le début, tu l'attires et je pensai que c'était grâce à ton don mais on dirait que je me suis trompée.**

D'un seul coup, je me sentis coupable. Coupable de la peine qu'elle ressentait. Elle aimait sincèrement Demetri alors qu'il ne faisait que se servir d'elle, tout comme il le faisait avec moi.

**- Tu te trompes,** lui fis-je remarquer.  
**- Je te pensai moins naïve. Dans tous les cas, il me semble qu'il est parti chasser avec Felix. A Roncola, selon eux, les habitants de ce village ont un goût exquis.**  
**- Merci, mais je vais attendre qu'ils rentrent.**  
**- Les connaissant, ils pourraient très bien partir faire un tour et ne revenir que dans quelques jours. Sans compter qu'une fois rentrés à Volterra, Demetri reprendra rapidement son masque.**  
**- Son masque?** m'enquis-je.  
**- Tu ne vas pas me dire qu'il ne t'a jamais semblé que Demetri avait parfois une personnalité différente de ce qu'on a l'habitude de voir.**

Oh que si! Combien de fois m'étais-je fait la remarque? La plupart du temps, il était froid, dur, arrogant mais il lui arrivait de se montrer tendre. Même si ces moments là étaient rares. Je n'arriverai jamais à le comprendre.

**- Si tu pouvais me laisser tranquille maintenant.**

Sans attendre ma réponse, elle me referma la porte au nez alors que j'étais toujours plongée dans mes réflexions. Pourquoi tout devait-être aussi difficile? Mais Ilinca avait raison. Il fallait que je retrouve Demetri rapidement pour pouvoir lui parler tranquillement. Je devais me fier à mon odorat. J'étais un chasseur, je devais pouvoir retrouver quelqu'un. Allez Héléna! De toute façon, Roncola n'était pas un très grand village, je les retrouverai rapidement.

J'arpentai les couloirs, essayant de rejoindre l'entrée du château le plus vite possible. S'il avait été encore capable, mon cœur aurait battu la chamade. L'odeur du sang humain titillait déjà mes narines alors qu'aucune effluve ne me parvenait. J'imaginai déjà le sang d'un innocent couler dans ma bouche. Un met si délicieux, si attrayant, si. . . Je reprenais mes esprits tant bien que mal, essayant de me concentrer sur autre chose. Je me mis à courir, tentant de quitter Volterra sans faire un massacre en route. J'étais une femme forte! Je pouvais résister! Carlisle me faisait confiance! Même s'il n'était plus là, je ne pouvais faillir!

Les maisons firent place à une végétation dense. Il y avait des arbres à perte de vue, agités seulement par la brise fraîche - que je ne sentais pas - alors qu'aucun humain ne vint croiser ma route. Et c'était mieux ainsi! J'étais consciente que si un homme se trouvait face à moi, il ne me faudrait que quelques secondes pour le vider de son sang.

Le village n'étant pas très éloigné, il me fallut peu de temps pour y parvenir. Mais il me fallait trouver les deux vampires rapidement. Je n'aimai guère me trouver seule avec ces satanés loups qui rodaient. Je m'étais fait attaquée une fois et j'avais bien failli y rester. A l'orée des bois, cachés par la nuit noire, j'essayai de percevoir leur odeur mais je n'osai m'approcher des maisonnettes. Peut-être ferai-je mieux d'attendre ici? Mais s'ils partaient, j'aurai fait tout ce chemin pour rien. Je fis quelques pas en avant, m'approchant de plus en plus. L'odeur se fit plus pressante au fur et à mesure que j'approchai d'une habitation. Bientôt, je ne pensai plus à retrouver Demetri ni même Felix mais à me nourrir. Il fallait que j'étanche ma soif. Rien qu'une fois! Je pouvais bien faillir. Juste ce soir. Après. . . J'avais l'impression de perdre totalement le contrôle de mon corps. J'étais un animal. Un animal guidé, uniquement, par sa soif de sang.

**- Héléna, que fais-tu?**

La voix dur de Demetri et sa main gelée qui se posa sur mon épaule me sortit de mes pensées. Mais j'avais l'impression que l'on m'appelait. Il fallait que je boive. Ma gorge me brûlait. Felix me regardait, l'air triste comme s'il comprenait l'état dans lequel je me trouvais.

**- Il faut mieux nous éloigner d'ici.**

Sa main se glissa dans la mienne alors qu'il m'entraînait vers les arbres. C'est alors que je réalisai ce que j'avais failli faire. J'aurai pu tuer des innocents s'ils ne s'étaient pas trouvés là. Une fois que l'odeur se fit moins forte et que j'eus totalement retrouvés mes esprits, Demetri me relâcha et s'éloigna même de moi comme si j'avais la maladie la plus contagieuse au monde.

**- Que faisais-tu ici?** me questionna Felix. **Peut-être as tu retrouvé la raison et décider de te nourrir comme la nature l'a voulu?** plaisanta t-il.  
**- Je. . .**  
**- Et bien parles**! insista Demetri, excédé.  
**- Je voulais te parler. . . seuls**, rajoutai-je en faisant comprendre à Felix qu'il était de trop.

Il leva les mains en l'air avant de tourner les talons tout en nous avertissant de ne pas faire de bêtise. Et j'allai l'écouter. Si je devais en faire, ce ne serait pas dans le genre qu'il imaginait.

**- Qu'as-tu donc à me dire qui daigne que nous soyons seuls et éloignés de Volterra?**  
**- Peu importe le lieu. Il fallait que je te parle et le destin a voulu que ce soit ici.**

Il se rapprocha de moi et commença à me tourner autour, s'arrêtant dans mon dos. Il posa sa tête dans le creux de mon cou et prit une grande inspiration.

**- Quand j'ai senti que tu approchais, je pensai me tromper.**  
**- Et quand as-tu su que j'arrivai?**  
**- Je peux savoir en permanence où tu es. Tu pourrais être à l'autre bout du monde que je trouverai.**  
**- Je n'ai pas l'intention de m'enfuir.**

Du moins, pas pour le moment. Il était encore trop tôt pour que je quitte Volterra. Je devais d'abord être capable de me contrôler face au sang humain. Mais j'avais peur. . . peur de ne pas réussir à partir. Je m'étais attachée à beaucoup de personnes et je ne voulais pas les quitter. Je tournai la tête et le repoussai gentiment même si j'aimai sa proximité. Je me remis face à lui, essayant d'être la plus imposante possible.

**- Alors? Si nous en venions au fait?**  
**- J'ai besoin de savoir Demetri. Que voulais-tu dire? Je me trompe sur quoi au juste?**

Il attrapa une de mes mèches de cheveux et commença à jouer avec. Je ne savais pas s'il m'avait entendu ou s'il faisait semblant de ne pas avoir entendu mais ce long silence était agaçant! Il fit un pas vers moi et instinctivement, je reculai. Je me retrouvai, bientôt, acculé contre un arbre. J'étais, de nouveau, prit au piège face à ce vampire séducteur qui avait fait de moi son pantin.

**- Tu n'as toujours pas trouvé?**  
**- Qu'est-ce-que je suis censée comprendre?** demandai-je à la limite de la supplication. **Je n'arrête pas de me creuser la tête et je ne cesse d'imaginer des réponses plus farfelues les unes que les autres.**  
**- Laquelle t'es venue la première?**  
**- Arrête de te jouer de moi!**

Il n'avait, sans doute, pas apprécié que je lui hurle dessus étant donné son visage mais il pouvait comprendre que j'avais atteint mes limites.

**- Je n'ai jamais aimé qu'on me parle ainsi. Et cela, même si c'est toi.**

J'ouvris la bouche afin de lui lancer une réplique bien acide mais il me coupa dans mon élan en m'embrassant sauvagement. Je restai immobile, paralysée par son geste, totalement frappée de stupeur. J'aurai dû le repousser, j'aurai dû le gifler pour lui faire comprendre que cela ne se faisait pas, je n'aurai pas dû enrouler mes bras autour de son cou et me coller à lui. Alors pourquoi est-ce-que je le faisais? Pourquoi étais-je si faible devant cet homme qui ne faisait que s'amuser de moi, qui ne faisait que profiter de ma personne? Amalia m'aurait dit que c'était l'amour, qu'on ne pouvait pas rien faire contre. Mais elle n'était pas là et je n'avais écouté ses conseils et j'allai continuer. Brusquement, je le repoussai avant de lui asséner une gifle magistrale. Je pensai qu'il allait se mettre en colère mais il n'en fit rien. Je me souvenais de la première fois que j'avais osé le frapper. Il ne s'était pas gêné pour répliquer et m'avait bien fait comprendre que je n'avais pas intérêt à recommencer. Pourtant, aujourd'hui, il ne faisait rien, il se contentait de sourire. Jusqu'à ce qu'il se mette à rire franchement alors que je fulminai dans mon coin.

**- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle!** m'emportai-je.  
**- Tu m'embrasses et tu me gifles juste après.**  
**- C'est toi qui m'a embrassé, pas le contraire!**  
**- Tu n'avais pas l'air contre!**  
**- J'étais juste... surprise. Rien d'autres!**

Sans se départir de sa bonne humeur, il fondit de nouveau sur moi, s'arrêtant à quelques millimètres de moi. Nos nez se frôlèrent sans pour autant qu'il franchisse le peu d'espace qu'il restait. Je le fusillai du regard alors que sa main vint caresser doucement mon visage avant de descendre plus bas. Je savais ce qu'il voulait mais je ne me laisserai pas faire. Il avait réussi à m'avoir dans son lit une fois mais cela ne se reproduirait pas. J'attrapai sa main alors que celle-ci était à la naissance de ma poitrine.

**- Ne me dis pas que cela te déplaît?** se moqua t-il.  
**- Il me semblait avoir été claire la dernière fois**, lâchai-je. **J'ai déjà dû simuler une fois, je n'ai pas envie de recommencer.**

Il ferma les yeux et son sourire sincère se changea en un rictus affreux. Il se recula de moi, comme s'il venait de se brûler et me tourna le dos.

**- Je n'y crois pas mais si tu souhaites t'entêter dans cette voix, fais comme bon te semble. De toute façon, il est mieux que nous en restions là.**  
**- Mieux pour...**

Cependant, je ne finis pas ma phrase. Je tournai la tête pour regarder dans la direction d'où je venais d'entendre un bruit. Je n'étais pas sûre de moi mais il me semblait avoir entendu un vague bruissement. Peut-être un animal... Pourtant, Demetri semblait être sur ses gardes. Il avança pour s'enfoncer plus profondément dans la forêt mais je le retins par le bras. Mon instinct me disait de me méfier, que ce n'était pas une simple biche qui se promenait.

**- Aurais-tu peur pour moi?**me taquina t-il même si j'aurai pu sentir son anxiété à des kilomètres.

Et nous avions raison d'être à l'affut. Tout était silencieux. Beaucoup trop. Comme si la forêt était inhabités et cela n'était pas normal. Nos regards se croisèrent et Demetri me plaça derrière lui comme pour me protéger. Même si je n'avais pas envie de prononcer ce que je pensai à voix haute, j'avais peur de savoir ce à quoi nous avions à faire. J'avais déjà été attaqué une fois et sans l'aide de Afton, je ne serai plus de ce monde. Les loups étaient totalement sortis de mon esprit et j'avais même espéré que je n'en entendrai plus parler.

Bientôt, ce fut l'odeur nauséabonde que j'avais déjà senti qui arriva jusqu'à nous. Un grondement s'échappa de la gorge de Demetri qui se mit en position d'attaque. Pourquoi est-ce-que le peu de fois où je sortais, je devais me faire attaquer?

**- Va t-en!** m'ordonna Demetri.  
**- Pas question!**  
**- Je ne pourrai pas sauver nos peaux à tous les deux.**

Il tourna la tête vers moi et me fit signe de partir. Hors, il n'était pas question que je lui obéisse. Je n'étais pas une demoiselle en détresse qui avait besoin de son preux chevalier pour la sauver du danger. Et cela se confirma. Durant le peu de temps où Demetri me regardait, un loup immense de couleur sable se jeta sur nous. Mon premier réflexe fut de pousser Demetri avec une telle force qu'il atterrit contre un arbre qui craqua sous son poids. Je venais peut-être de lui sauver la vie puisque le loup se jeta sur moi, me faisant rouler. Il était au dessus de moi et essayai de m'attraper à la gorge. J'arrivai à maintenir une certaine distance entre nous mais je n'arriverai peut-être pas à tenir longtemps. Le poids de son corps sur le mien se faisait lourd, ses yeux n'exprimaient que de la haine, ses crocs demandaient seulement à percer ma chair. Il planta férocement ses canines dans mon épaule et un hurlement de douleur retentit dans la noirceur de la nuit. Fier de son attaque, le loup semblait revigorer et sa force semblait décupler. Un instant, je crus que j'allai y rester mais la pression qu'il exerçait sur moi s'envola soudainement alors que le corps du loup fit place au visage inquiet de Demetri. Cela ne dura que quelques secondes puisqu'il disparu aussitôt de mon champ de vision pour combattre le loup. La douleur de mon épaule était toujours là, de plus en plus insoutenable. Je me relevai péniblement, et vis Demetri qui balançait le corps du loup-garou contre un arbre. Un bruit d'os brisés me parvint ainsi que le hurlement de l'animal. Demetri semblait prit d'une rage incontrôlable alors qu'il s'acharnait sur la bête. Il donnait autant de coup qu'il le pouvait sans que son adversaire ne puisse réagir. Quelques minutes plus tard, le loup laissait échapper son dernier soupir alors que Demetri semblait toujours autant en colère.

**- Nous devrions aller! Il ne faut pas traîner ici. Quand ces chiens vont voir ce cadavre, ils vont chercher les coupables et mieux faudrait pour nous que nous ne soyons pas dans les parages.**

Il se saisit de main et nous courûmes aussi vite que nous le pouvions jusqu'à Volterra. Mon épaule me lançait toujours mais la douleur tendait à disparaître et cela même si la cicatrice resterait toujours visible. Je n'osai regarder l'étendue des dégâts par peur de voir ce qu'il m'avait fait.

**- Retournes dans tes appartements. Je me charge de m'entretenir avec Aro.**

Je m'apprêtai à contester sa décision mais il m'adressa son regard le plus noir et m'ordonna de filer en me montrant le haut de ma robe. Celle-ci avait été déchiré par les griffes du loup laissant entrevoir ma peau nue. Il me poussa, m'obligeant à partir alors qu'il se rendait dans le bureau de Aro. Je ne voyais pas ce qu'il allait lui dire même si je me doutai qu'ils allaient parler de ce petit combat. Nous étions en guerre à présent et il n'y avait aucun doute sur le fait que la mort de l'un d'entre eux allaient précipiter les choses.

Le récit de notre confrontation avec le loup avait vite fait le tour du château. Et Aro avait émit une nouvelle directive. Aucun vampire ne devait sortir de nuit. Les loups ne pouvaient se transformer le jour et il était donc préférable que nous restions à l'abri. Néanmoins, il y avait toujours la menace des... originaux. Comme me l'avait expliqué Aro, ils étaient plus forts et se transformaient de jour comme de nuit alors je préférai rester sur mes gardes.

On frappa à la porte de ma chambre, et Santiago fit irruption dans la pièce.

**- Aro souhaite s'entretenir avec toi. Immédiatement.**

Sans rien dire de plus, il tourna les talons et partit. Cet homme était vraiment étrange. Avec moi, il était toujours froid et sec alors que la dernière fois que je l'avais vu avec Felix, il était amical. Décidément, je ne comprendrai jamais rien aux hommes.

Je regardai dans le miroir afin de savoir si j'étais présentable et filai rapidement,ne voulant pas faire attendre le maître des lieux. En quelques secondes, j'arrivai devant la porte et frappai avant d'entrer.

**- Vous m'avez demandé?**

Il contemplait le paysage à travers la fenêtre de son bureau et me tournait le dos.

**- En effet! Afton m'a informé qu'il ressentait de plus en plus le danger qui nous attend. Ces chiens ne vont pas tarder à attaquer. Le fait que Demetri ait tué l'un des leurs ne nous aide pas.**

**- Pourquoi me dites-vous ça?**

**- Tu ne participeras pas à la bataille.**

J'étais sous le choc. Pourquoi? Je n'étais peut-être pas la meilleure combattante qui existait mais je pouvais toujours aider.

**- Tous les résidents vont être réunis à l'extérieur de Volterra dans les jours qui arrivent. Je préfère choisir le lieu du combat. Mais tu resteras ici.**

**- Et pourquoi donc?**

**- Ton don pourrait être utile. Je ne sais pas s'il fonctionne sur les loups mais nous verrons bien.  
**

**- Justement! Il serait plus logique que je vienne avec vous.**

**- Sulpicia sera ici. Et je veux que tu la protèges. Si des loups venaient à s'infiltrer dans le château, je veux que quelqu'un soit là au cas où. Et si tu es capable de les manipuler, tu pourras te débarrasser d'eux rapidement.**

**- Et si mon don ne fonctionnait pas?**

Il me regarda et sans rien rajouter de plus, me fit comprendre qu'il fallait mieux pour moi que j'y arrive. Ou sinon, je pouvais toujours creuser ma propre tombe.

**- Je ne veux pas rester ici alors que les autres seront en train de se battre.**

**- Crois-tu avoir le choix? Et puis, je n'y avais pas pensé avant qu'on me fasse cette suggestion.**

-** Et qui a émit cela?**

**- Demetri...**

Pourquoi devait-il toujours se mettre en travers de ma route? De quel droit osait-il m'empêcher de me battre aux côtés des autres vampires? Demetri avait été trop loin cette fois!

* * *

Alors? Qu'en pensez-vous? Un tout petit peu d'action avec le retour des loups.**  
**


	18. Chapter 18

Je suis content de vous revoir pour ce nouveau chapitre. Je vous remercie d'avoir attendu vu le temps que je mets entre chaque chapitre mais bon... Vous me connaissez maintenant, non? ^^

En tout cas, je vous souhaite une agréable lecture et vous retrouve plus bas pour ceux qui le souhaitent! ;)

Je n'ai malheureusement pas le temps de répondre à vos reviews mais je vous en remercie! :)

* * *

Chapitre 18:

Demetri... Je venais seulement de quitter Aro et déjà, des milliers d'idées pour faire souffrir cet imbécile de traqueur m'était venu en tête. Comment pouvait-il s'insinuer dans cette histoire? Que je veuille me battre avec les autres ne le concernaient pas. Il n'était personne pour moi, je ne pouvais même pas le considérer comme un ami alors il n'avait pas le droit de me priver ainsi. J'étais consciente que j'agissais comme une enfant à qui on vient d'enlever son jouet mais je ne pouvais décemment pas rester au château alors que les autres seraient en train de se battre ou pire...

**- Tu es d'une humeur massacrante ma chère**, me fit remarquer Félix en se mettant à marcher à mon rythme.  
**- La faute à l'idiot qui te sert d'ami**, marmonnai-je.  
**- Qu'a t-il bien pu encore faire?**me demanda t-il, amusé.

Encore... Effectivement, Felix avait raison. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il faisait quelque chose qui me déplaisait. A croire qu'il souhaitait juste me pourrir la vie. Avais-je donc si mal agit envers lui pour qu'il décide cela?

J'expliquai brièvement la situation au colosse qui se trouvait à mes côtés Il écouta sans faire de commentaires, attendant que je finisse mon récit. A la fin de celui-ci, il se contenta d'acquiescer, croisa les bras derrière son dos et continua d'avancer.

**- Tu ne dis rien?** m'étonnai-je. **Aucune remarque?**  
**- Non! **  
**- C'est... surprenant. Je sais que c'est ton meilleur ami et tout ça mais... ce qu'il fait est déplacé.**  
**- Que veux-tu que je dise? Que c'est un crétin, qui agit n'importe comment sans réfléchir à la portée de ses actes? Tu le sais alors pourquoi en rajouter?**  
**- Tu ne voudrais pas me rendre un service? Lui mettre une bonne raclée de ma part.**

Il rit de ma demande mais ce qu'il ignorait, c'était qu'il y avait une part de vérité dans ce que je venais de dire. Qu'est-ce-que j'aimerai le voir se prendre une bonne rouste pour lui remettre les idées en place.

**- Tu sais, je suis peut-être imposant mais Demetri n'est pas aussi facile que cela à battre.**  
- **Je t'en prie, à côté de toi, c'est un gringalet.**  
**- Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'il est redouté de tout dans le monde vampirique.**  
**- Uniquement parce qu'il est un traqueur.**

Il leva les yeux au ciel et continua de me dire que c'était un redoutable combattant.

**- Mais ce n'est sans doute pas ce qui t'intéresse chez lui**, rit-il en me faisant un clin d'œil.  
**- Qu'es-tu en train d'insinuer?**  
**- Je ne sais pas mais vous deux, ça avait l'air de très bien marcher au lit.**  
**- Fermes là!**grondai-je.

Pourquoi devait-il me rappeler ce moment si humiliant? Car oui, il l'était. J'avais crû que cela avait eu de l'importance pour lui mais il m'avait bien fait comprendre le contraire.

**- Bon! Pas que je m'ennuie avec toi, mais je dois aller me préparer. Aro veux que nous soyons prêt le plus rapidement possible.**

Je n'eus pas le temps de lui demander en quoi il devait se préparer qu'il était déjà parti. C'est fou ce qu'il pouvait être rapide malgré la masse qu'il représentait. Mais ce n'était pas le moment pour admirer les prouesses de Felix. J'avais d'autres choses à faire comme trouver la raclure qu'était Demetri. Je filai donc dans sa chambre.

Comme à mon habitude et malgré le fait que j'aurai pu le trouver dans une position compromettante, j'entrai sans son autorisation. Il était face à sa commode. Il se tourna vers moi avant de fourrer ce qu'il avait dans les mains dans un des tiroirs.

**- Je suis bien conscient que tu n'as reçu aucune éducation mais si tu pouvais essayer de respecter tes congénères.**  
**- Il me semble bien que tu es le premier à entrer sans demander la permission.**  
**- Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite?**s'extasia t-il en se dirigeant vers moi.

Il s'approcha rapidement de moi mais je le repoussai en posant mes mains sur son torse. Devant son air surpris mais à la fois réjouit, il s'empara de mes mains et me plaqua contre la porte. Il maintenait mes mains autour de ma tête et colla son front au mien.

**- Ne me dis pas que tu es venu dans ma chambre sans arrière pensée?**  
**- Tu n'es qu'un sale pervers,**murmurai-je alors qu'il déposa un baiser à la commissure de mes lèvres.

J'essayai de me dégager de son emprise mais j'avais l'impression d'être faible face à lui. J'ignorai si c'était uniquement sa force physique qui jouait sur moi ou alors si c'était le pouvoir qu'il arrivait à exercer sur ma personne.

**- Comme si tu n'aimais pas cela,** rit-il en relâchant mes mains pour la poser sur ma taille.  
**- La seule chose que tu réussisses à me faire ressentir, c'est du dégoût.**  
**- Et bien c'est un bon début.**

Il posa sa main sur ma joue et m'embrassa. Je ne le repoussai pas mais je ne faisais aucun geste. J'étais... pétrifiée. Constatant que je ne bougeai pas, il s'écarta de moi et partit vers son lit. Il s'y allongea, croisa les bras derrière sa tête et me regarda fixement.

**- Ton manque de réaction est tout sauf amusant.**  
**- Navré de te décevoir mais je te l'ai déjà dit et je vais te le redire puisque cette information ne semble pas vouloir remonter à la pauvre chose qui te sert de cerveau et je parle bien de ce qui est au dessus de la ceinture**, lui fis-je remarquer**, tu ne m'attires pas! Il est vrai que j'ai eu un certain intérêt pour toi il y a un moment mais maintenant que j'ai... testé la marchandise si je puis dire, je suis réellement déçue.**

Il haussa un sourcil et concentra son regard sur le plafond. Je crus qu'il allait me sortir une de ses répliques dont il avait le secret mais il n'en fit rien. Peu importe, j'étais là pour parler de ce qu'il avait fait.

**- Pourquoi as-tu été parler à Aro?**  
**- Que me racontes-tu?** demanda t-il, feignant l'innocence.  
**- Ne te moques pas de moi**, m'emportai-je. **Aro m'a bien dit que c'était ton idée que je reste ici.**  
**-Oh! J'avais déjà oublié. Néanmoins, je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir.**  
**- Es-tu stupide ou le fais-tu exprès pour me mettre en colère?**  
**- Tu es tellement plus attirante quand tu l'es**, lâcha t-il d'une voix suave.  
**- Ne joues pas!**criai-je.

J'avais envie de frapper quelque chose et je ne savais vraiment pas ce qui me retenait de lui envoyer mon poing dans sa figure.

**- Tellement séduisante**, ne put-il s'empêcher de rajouter.

Mon poing s'abattit contre le mur où un trou se forma. Demetri ne s'en formalisa pas et continua de sourire. J'étais exténuée de tout ça, j'étais énervée et cela l'amusait plus qu'autre chose. Bon sang, quel âge avait-il pour être aussi immature? J'en avais réellement marre!

**- Quelles sont les raisons qui t'ont poussés à parler de ceci à Aro?**  
**- Une minute**, me coupa t-il. **Tu n'as tout de même pas pensé que j'avais fait cela pour te protéger ou une idiotie de ce genre?**

Je dois dire que cela ne m'avait même pas effleuré l'esprit**.** Pourtant, je crois que cela m'aurait plu même si j'aurai trouvé cela idiot. Je n'étais pas une pauvre femme sans défense mais le fait qu'il se serait inquiété pour moi aurait flatté mon égo.

**- Au vu de ta tête, je dirai que j'ai touché juste,** se moqua t-il.  
**- Certainement pas! Je...**commençai-je.

Pourquoi étais-je aussi mal à l'aise maintenant? Je n'arrivai pas à aligner trois mots. Il fallait que je me reprenne ou il allait comprendre que ses paroles m'affectaient. Bon sang, où était passé la Héléna manipulatrice que j'étais auparavant, qui mentait sans aucun remords et sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive. Demetri semblait être le seul à percer mes défenses.

**- Ne te mêles plus jamais de mes affaires!**  
**- Si tu tiens à mettre les choses au clair, si j'ai fait ça, c'est pour des raisons purement égoïstes. Être dans bonnes grâces de Aro est toujours pratique et si je lui donne un moyen de protéger sa chère et tendre, il me remerciera.**

Bien sûr... depuis quand Demetri agissait dans l'intérêt des autres? Je secouai la tête, riant nerveusement. Il devait me prendre pour une folle, ce que j'étais certainement. J'étais tombée amoureuse d'un... d'un salaud. C'était bien le mot qui lui correspondait le mieux.

**- Comment est-ce-que j'aurai pu penser que derrière cet acte se cachait autre chose que des motivations égoïstes?**

J'étais terriblement déçue. En une seule seconde, il venait de ruiner tous mes espoirs. Il fallait que je passe à autre chose, que je l'oublie au plus vite.

**- Je me pose une question,** dis-je en posant la main sur la poignée. **Comment se fait-il qu'un homme aussi cruel et froid que Aro soit capable d'aimer alors que c'est une chose qui te soit totalement inconnu?**

Je n'obtins aucune réponse à ma question et je n'en voulais pas. Je tournai la poignée avant de quitter définitivement les lieux. C'était, peut-être, la dernière chose que je lui disais. Personne ne savait ce qu'il adviendrait à l'issue de ce combat. Et s'il n'en revenait pas même en cas de victoire? J'avais beau le détester pour ce qu'il me faisait endurer, sa mort serait quelque chose qui me serait impossible d'encaisser. J'étais devenue dépendante de Demetri sans m'en rendre compte. Il avait prit possession de mon corps et de mon esprit sans que je ne puisse rien faire contre. Il était devenu une des raisons qui m'aidaient à accepter ma condition.

Une main froide se posa sur mon épaule, m'arrêtant dans mon élan. J'allai ricocher contre un torse dur comme le marbre. J'étais toujours dos à cette personne mais la sensation qui s'empara de moi à l'instant même où ses mains vinrent enserrer ma taille ne me permit aucun doute sur son identité.

**- A moi de te poser une question**, me chuchota t-il à l'oreille. **Comment se fait-il qu'une femme têtue comme une mule, une ancienne voleuse qui réunit tout ce que j'ai toujours détesté chez une femme ait sût attirer mon regard?**  
**- Les êtres humains si je puis dire sont ce qu'il y a de plus complexe et de plus stupide sur cette Terre.**  
**- Tu m'ôtes les mots de ma bouche.**

Il ne dit rien de plus et resta dans cette même position. Nous étions dans un couloir, moi dans ses bras sans que personne ne nous dérange. Du moins, jusqu'à ce que Jane arrive face à nous venant gâcher ce moment. Certes, Demetri ne m'avait pas fait de grandes déclaration, ne m'avait pas avoué qu'il m'aimait et peut-être me trompai-je sur le sens de ses mots mais je représentai quelque chose pour lui. Dans le cas contraire, pourquoi m'aurait-il rattrapé et pourquoi m'aurait-il dit cela? Pourtant, à la seconde où Jane posa son regard sur ses mains encerclant ma taille, il s'écarta vivement.

**- Jane**, la salua t-il poliment. **Comment te portes-tu?**  
**- Parfaitement bien. Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'à maintenant. Il a fallut qu'une immonde vermine se mette en travers de mon chemin.**

Pas besoin d'un dessin pour comprendre de qui elle parlait. Sans compter qu'en parlant ainsi, elle ne regardait pas son interlocuteur mais bien moi. Sans se départir de son sourire sadique, elle décida de continuer à m'enfoncer plus bas que terre.

**- Je me demande quand Aro se décidera à se débarrasser des indésirables.**  
**- Certainement quand il en aura assez de s'occuper d'enfants**, répliquai-je.

Son sourire se fana rapidement et la seule raison qui fit que j'étais encore debout, sans ressentir aucune douleur dû à son don, c'est qu'elle ne voulait pas être à nouveau à genoux devant moi. Je me décidai donc à continuer. Je voulais qu'elle souffre! C'était bien tout ce qu'elle méritait. Je ne pouvais pas lui infliger la même douleur qu'elle à ses victimes mais je pouvais lui montrer tout le mépris qu'elle m'insufflait.

**- D'ailleurs, je me demande bien ce qu'un immortel de son importance fait avec d'aussi jeunes personne. Je trouve que ça lui enlève de sa superbe.**

Demetri qui se tenait pourtant loin de moi m'empêcha d'en dire plus en posant une nouvelle fois sa main sur mon épaule.

**- Jane, tu dois avoir des choses plus importantes à faire, n'est-ce-pas?**  
**- En effet.**

Son regard me transperçaient de part en part et si elle en avait eu le pouvoir, je sera déjà six pieds sous terre. Quand elle partit, Demetri poussa un soupir de soulagement avant de se placer face à moi, en colère.

**- Pourrai-je savoir ce qu'il t'a prit?**  
**- Pardon! Crois-tu que j'allai me laisser insulter de la sorte?**  
**- Tiens-tu à réitérer l'expérience de la dernière fois?**  
**- Alors je devrais me taire selon toi? Je ne suis pas un objet avec lequel elle peut jouer à sa guise. Que tu te laisses faire, c'est ton choix, pas le mien.**  
**- Héléna! Elle est dangereuse,** m'expliqua t-il. **Si encore il n'y avait que son don... Aro l'apprécie. Je ne dirai pas qu'il l'a considère comme sa fille mais si elle lui demandait, il pourrait accepter de se débarrasser de toi.**  
**- Peut-être le faudrait-il**... murmurai-je.

Demetri ne plaisantait pas. Et c'était, sans doute, le plus terrifiant. Elle avait le pouvoir de le convaincre. N'étais-ce pas mon don normalement? Comme s'il avait été soudainement brûlé par mon contact, il fit un bond en arrière.

**- Ne redis jamais ça!**

Sous le choc, je le regardai s'en aller. Et même quand il eut complètement disparu de mon champ de vision, je restai figée dans ce fichu couloir. Il fallait lui reconnaître une chose à cet imbécile, il savait comment laisser les gens dans un état second.

Tout Volterra était plongé dans une grande agitation. Comme Aro me l'avait dit, il souhaitait s'éloigner de la ville et trouver un terrain dégagé où ils verraient les loups arriver. Après tout, il ne savait pas quand ils attaqueraient. Aro avait demandé à ce que tout le monde le rejoigne dans la Grande Salle. Voulait-il nous faire un grand discours pour encourager ses troupes?

**- Et bien, tu n'as pas l'air en grande forme**, me fit remarquer Chelsea en s'emparant de mon bras droit.

**- J'ai l'impression que vous partez à l'abattoir**, répondis-je simplement.

**- Si cela peut te rassurer, je veillerai sur elle**, rajouta Afton en surgissant à ma gauche alors que je ne l'avais même pas vu venir.

**- Tu as intérêt à faire attention à toi aussi. Chelsea est plus coriace qu'elle en a l'air.**

**- Je sais, une vraie tigresse.**

A la façon dont il contempla sa nouvelle compagne, il ne m'était pas difficile d'imaginer dans quelle situation elle se comportait ainsi. Ces deux là étaient définitivement fait pour être ensemble. Leur relation avait l'air d'être plus physique qu'autre chose mais Afton avait l'air de réellement tenir à elle. Le plus important était qu'ils soit heureux.

Les immenses portes de la salle étaient ouvertes et je pouvais déjà voir de là où j'étais un rassemblement de mes congénères. Cependant, les "trois grands" étaient absents. Sans que je ne m'en aperçoive, Chelsea m'entraîna vers Felix. Pas que ceci me dérange mais Felix n'était jamais seul et surtout, on le trouvait rarement sans Demetri. Je me retrouvai à ses côtés alors que ce dernier me regardait et malgré tous mes efforts pour l'ignorer, ce fut en vain. Je me perdis dans son regard et ce fut un coup de coude de Chelsea qui me ramena à la réalité. A regret, je me détournai de lui. J'avais envie de tourner la tête, de le regarder mais j'étais plus forte que ça. Néanmoins, j'étais beaucoup trop dépendante de lui à mon goût.

Aro, Caïus et Marcus firent irruption dans la pièce d'une démarche lente et gracieuse. J'avais beau dire ce que je voulais, ils savaient imposer leur respect et à les voir ainsi, je comprenais pourquoi ils régnaient en maître sur le monde vampirique. Toutes les conversations s'étaient éteintes en quelques secondes et tous les yeux étaient tournés vers eux.

**- L'heure approche, le danger que représente ces loups est de plus en plus proche,** nous avertit Aro en coulant un regard vers Afton.

Afton, bien qu'il restait toujours aimable et amusant, semblait parfois absent. Il m'avait expliqué que son don, bien qu'utile pour savoir ce qui allait lui tomber dessus malgré le fait qu'il ne soit pas aussi précis qu'il le voudrait, le mettait parfois dans un état proche de la nausée. Plus l'évènement approchait et était dangereux, plus cette impression se renforçait. Hier encore, il m'avait dit que dans quelques jours voir moins, toute cette histoire prendrait fin.

**- C'est pourquoi nous devrions partir immédiatement. Nous devons avoir l'effet de surprise avec nous, les combattre sur notre terrain. Nous sommes plus forts, plus puissants grâce à nos dons, nous n'avons rien à craindre. Nous gagnerions sans effort et nous contribuerons à l'extermination de cette espèce qui n'est qu'une abomination sur cette terre.**

Sa tirade fut suivi de multiples murmures d'approbation. Nous étions pourtant des espèces semblables sur certains points, la force et l'immortalité notamment. Je ne savais pas à quoi ils ressemblaient sous leur forme humaine et je n'avais aucune envie de le voir pour assouvir ma curiosité. Pourtant, nos deux espèces ne pouvaient cohabiter en paix. L'une ne pouvait vivre tant que l'autre existait.

Aro annonça qu'il était temps qu'ils partent et la plupart des vampires quittèrent la pièce. En effet, Aro demanda à ce que je reste. Mais il demanda la même chose à Afton. Celui-ci semblait tout aussi surpris que moi.

**- J'ai longuement réfléchi et la meilleure solution est que tu restes ici avec Héléna.**

**- Pa... pardon!** bégaya t-il, prit au dépourvu. **Je veux me battre, moi aussi!**

**- Je le sais bien. Malheureusement, tout comme Héléna, ton don sera utile ici. Si ces chiens venaient à s'infiltrer ici, tu le sentirais immédiatement. Je serai plus rassuré si tu étais en mesure de protéger nos épouses.**

Tout comme moi, Afton trouvait cette décision stupide et injuste. Il s'était intégré aux Volturis plus rapidement que moi et en moins de temps. Sans compter que Chelsea avait prit une grande place dans sa vie et l'imaginer se battre sans qu'il ne soit là pour la protéger en cas de besoin devait l'affecter.

**- Je suis désolée de vous contredire maître mais mon don serait plus utile au combat. Je les sentirai approcher et nous serions prêt.**

**- J'ai prit ma décision. Maintenant, suivez Altair, **nous ordonna t-il en désignant un homme massif devant les portes. **Il sera avec vous en renfort.**

Afton tenta de répliquer une nouvelle fois mais le regard que lui adressa Aro lui fit comprendre qu'il fallait qu'il se taise maintenant où il se chargerait lui même de lui faire ravaler ses paroles. A contre-coeur et dans un silence de mort**, **nous suivîmes le dénommé Altair qui ne nous adressa pas un seul mot durant le trajet. Néanmoins, c'était mieux ainsi. Que ce soit Afton ou moi, nous n'avions aucunement envie de parler en sachant que les personnes auxquelles nous tenions partaient, pour peut-être ne jamais revenir.

* * *

Alors? Qu'en pensez-vous? J'espère que vous avez aimés!:)**  
**


	19. Chapter 19

Voici donc le nouveau chapitre, qui j'espère vous plaira. Je ne sais trop quoi en penser. Je sais juste que les scènes d'action, c'est pas fait pour moi!^^ Sur ce, je vous laisse lire et vous souhaite une bonne lecture! :)

* * *

Chapitre 19:

**- Pourrais-tu t'asseoir?** s'impatienta Afton. **Ou au moins, ne plus bouger!**  
**- Comment peux-tu rester aussi calme!**

Cela faisait bientôt près de vingt minutes que je faisais les cents pas, essayant vainement de me changer les idées. Est-ce-que les loups avaient déjà attaqués? Je me triturai les mains nerveusement, cherchant quelque chose pour calmer mes nerfs mis à rude épreuve.

**- Je ne peux pas rester là à ne rien faire!**m'emportai-je.

Afton daigna enfin bouger et me prit par les épaules. Il me fixa droit dans les yeux tout en essayant de m'inciter à me calmer.

**- C'est aussi dur pour moi mais... nous ne pouvons rien y faire.**

Je savais qu'il avait raison mais ma conscience avait décidé de ne pas me laisser en paix. La porte qui se situait derrière s'ouvrit me laissant découvrir Sulpicia, toujours aussi magnifique. J'avais l'impression qu'elle était encore plus resplendissante que la dernière fois. Comme à son habitude, elle éclipsait tout ce qui se trouvait autour. Notamment la femme blonde située derrière elle. Ce devait être l'épouse de Caïus... Athenodora. Elle ne possédait pas la grâce naturelle de son amie mais dégageait tout de même une certaine puissance. Elle possédait les mêmes traits durs que son mari et une expression froide s'étalait sur son visage. Ses longs cheveux blonds - comme ceux de son mari - étaient attachés en une longue natte et ses yeux rouges me regardaient fixement, me détaillant au plus profond de moi même.

**- Que diriez-vous d'entrer? Il est rare que nous ayons de la compagnie.**

Afton baissa immédiatement la tête, fuyant le regard des deux épouses alors que j'essayai de passer outre l'expression cruelle de Athenodora. Cette femme me faisait froid dans le dos. Il n'y avait aucun doute! Caïus et elle étaient fait l'un pour l'autre.

**- Qu'attendez-vous?**

Comment une femme pouvait-elle être aussi belle et parler d'une voix aussi douce tout en nous faisant comprendre que nous n'avions aucun intérêt à discuter ses ordres. Je fis le premier pas et Sulpicia ouvrit plus largement la porte. Afton me suivit mais tout comme moi, l'envie ne devait pas y être.

**- Asseyez-vous, je vous en prie**, nous dit-elle en nous montrant deux fauteuils dans un coin de la pièce.

Toujours aussi impressionnés, Afton et moi prirent places. Sulpicia s'assit dans le sofa en face de nous deux, imités par Athenodora.

**- Je ne crois pas que nous nous soyons déjà rencontrés**, fit-elle à l'adresse de Afton. **Comment vous appelez-vous?**  
**- Euh... Afton... enchanté de vous connaître,**bégaya t-il.

Finalement, Afton était encore plus mal à l'aise que moi. Sulpicia continuait de nous sourire et alimenta la discussion à elle seule. Athenodora avait le regard dans le vague et n'avait sûrement aucune envie de prendre part à la discussion.

**- Pourquoi tant de silence?** s'impatienta t-elle. **Déjà qu'Athenodora n'était pas très causante... Je pensai que vous alliez parler un peu plus.**  
- **Désolée mais disons que...** commençai-je. **Enfin, disons que nous sommes inquiets.**  
**- Ah oui! Mais vous n'avez aucun soucis à vous faire, ils s'en sortiront facilement. Je ne doute pas que d'ici peu de temps, ils seront de retour tous en forme.**  
**- Aro et Caïus, je n'en doute pas mais les autres...**

Et quand je parlai des autres, le premier nom qui me venait à l'esprit était celui de Demetri. J'essayai de me convaincre que Sulpicia avait raison sans pour autant comprendre comment elle faisait pour être aussi optimiste.  
Sulpicia me regarda de haut en bas avant que son sourire ne s'élargisse et laissa échapper un petit rire.

**- Y aurait-il un homme derrière cela?**

De quoi... une minute, c'était Aro qui lisait dans les pensées pas sa femme. En fait, j'étais plus transparente que je ne le pensai. J'essayai de fuir son regard mais elle ne semblait pas vouloir en rester là.

**- De qui pourrait-il s'agir? Même si je ne les connais pas personnellement pour la plupart, je connais certains noms. Étant donné que ton don a une certaine importance, je dirai que tu t'es lié avec des gardes plus ou moins importants. Peut-être Felix? Non, cela ne doit pas être ton genre.**

Décidément, elle m'impressionnait de plus en plus. Elle continua ses déductions avant d'être prise par un éclair de lucidité.

**- Demetri bien entendu**, s'exclama t-elle. **Pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé plus tôt?**  
**- Je... je ne vois absolument pas à quoi vous faites allusion.**

Une fois de plus, j'étais décontenancée comme à chaque fois que l'on parlait de Demetri. Afton ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Sulpicia avait réussi à détendre l'atmosphère et nous aidait à penser à autre chose.

**- Laisses là donc tranquille,** la morigéna Athenodora. **Ne vois-tu pas que tu la mets mal à l'aise?**

J'entendais sa voix pour la première fois et au contraire de son apparence, sa voix était chaleureuse et nous donnait instantanément confiance. Plutôt étrange.

**- Ne joues pas à cela ma chère. Tu es encore plus friande de commérages que moi. Croyez-moi!** dit-elle en s'adressant finalement à nous deux. **Cette femme ne sort peut-être pas de cette tour mais elle sait plus de choses sur les habitants de ce château que n'importe qui,**s'amusa t-elle.

La concernée leva les yeux au ciel mais je crus la voir faire un pauvre sourire. En fin de compte, je n'étais sans doute pas la seule à être angoissée pour une personne qui comptait pour moi.

**- Ils s'en sortiront, j'en suis persuadée**! me rassura t-elle.  
**- Comment pouvez-vous le savoir? Qui sait ce qu'il va se passer? Si cela se trouve, il... enfin tous ceux là haut...**

La voix tremblotante, j'essayai de rester forte mais imaginer que l'un d'entre eux ne reviennent pas.

**- Pourquoi ne vas-tu donc pas les rejoindre?** me proposa t-elle.  
**- Aro m'a ordonné de rester ici pour vous protéger dans le cas où...**  
**- Je sais tout ceci mais je pensai que tu n'étais pas du genre à écouter ce qu'on te disait.**

Avant, je détestai que l'on m'oblige à faire quoi que ce soit, j'étais indépendante et ne réfléchissais jamais aux conséquences de mes actes. Mais maintenant que j'étais ici, une part de moi même avait changé, forçant l'autre à rester dans l'ombre.

**- On dirait que j'ai touché juste,** s'écria t-elle. **Ce gentilhomme restera pour nous tenir compagnie et nous protéger bien entendu.**

C'était moi ou elle était en train de m'inciter à les quitter pour aller rejoindre les autres? Le problème était que j'avais peur de la réaction de Aro quand il découvrirait que j'avais désobéi aux ordres. Soudain, alors que je pesai le pour et le contre, Afton se leva et je le sentis partir. Comme à chaque fois que son don lui indiquait un danger, il semblait être dans un autre monde où personne ne pouvait l'atteindre.

**- Cela a commencé!**

Aussitôt, nous tombâmes dans un silence de mort et même Sulpicia s'était départie de sa bonne humeur. Afton avait fini de me convaincre. Je me relevai brutalement et m'apprêtai à quitter la pièce.

**- Je suis désolé,** entendis-je de le part de Afton. **Je ne peux pas rester ici.**  
**- Ne vous inquiétez pas**, le rassura Athenodora. **Il y a déjà des gardes postés à l'entrée. Qui plus est, malgré ce que tout le monde semble penser, nous savons, nous aussi, nous battre.**

Sulpicia nous fit un signe de la main, montrant qu'il était temps pour nous de partir. Elle n'avait pas l'air de nous en vouloir donc si Aro souhaitait nous tuer de ses propres mains pour avoir été contre ses ordres, elle nous aiderait peut-être.

Nous quittâmes la pièce le plus rapidement possible mais au bas de la tour, deux gardes nous coupèrent le passage. Ce n'était pas le moment! Je leur "ordonnai" grâce à mon pouvoir de nous libérer le passage et nous pûmes partir.

A peine sortis du château, je vis que la nuit venait juste de tomber. Évidemment, les loups ne se transformaient pas la journée, du moins la plupart. L'odeur du sang humain vint titiller mes narines mais mon esprit était bien trop occupé par ce combat pour que j'y fasse réellement attention. J'étais heureuse que Afton soit avec moi. Sans lui, peut-être n'aurai-je jamais trouvé le terrain où se déroulait l'action. Bien que l'odeur soit assez perceptible, je doutai de mes capacités olfactives. De plus, son don se révélait de plus en plus utile. Plus nous approchions, plus je voyais son expression se tordre de douleur.

**- Cesses de faire la grimace**, le réprimandai-je. **Je suis déjà assez anxieuse!**

Il s'excusa platement et nous continuâmes la route. Bientôt, j'entendis des hurlements et des jappements venant des loups. Les vampires ne faisaient pas vraiment de bruit même si je percevais quelques grognements.

J'accélérai la cadence, tentant d'atteindre mon but aussi vite que mes jambes me le permettaient. Bientôt les nombreux arbres cédèrent leur place à une immense plaine ou le combat se déroulait. Et de ce que je voyais, les loups étaient bien plus nombreux que nous ne l'avions imaginés. En quelques secondes, Afton disparut et je le vis se diriger vers une chevelure blonde. Je reconnus rapidement Chelsea au prise avec deux loups. Quant à moi, je restai figée sur place, contemplant la scène de là où j'étais. Je n'avais jamais été d'une nature optimiste, imaginant toujours le pire et là seule chose qui me venait à l'esprit à cet instant était que nous n'avions aucune chance. Nous allions tous mourir.

Un grognement se fit entendre près de moi et je me retournai vers sa source. La tête d'un des gardes des Volturis roula jusqu'à moi. Pétrifiée d'horreur, mes yeux ne quittaient pas le visage de cet homme. Je ne l'avais jamais vu, j'ignorai tout de son identité et pourtant, j'avais envie de pleurer. Lentement, je relevai le visage vers un loup qui me faisait face. L'énorme animal gris me dévisagea et croyez-moi, j'avais l'impression qu'un rictus se formait sur sa gueule. C'était tout bonnement impossible! Je ne pus réfléchir d'avantage sur cela puisqu'il fonça droit sur moi.

Mes pieds semblèrent bouger d'eux même et je l'évitai au dernier moment. Il manqua de s'écraser contre un arbre et se reprit en faisant demi-tour. Il me montra ses dents pour bien me faire comprendre que ses crocs finiraient par m'atteindre. Avant qu'il n'attaque de nouveau, je me concentrai. Mon don ne pouvait que marcher! Au corps à corps, je n'avais, sans doute, aucune chance! J'entendis ses lourdes pattes parcourir le sol signe qu'il courait droit sur moi**.**Il devait s'arrêter! Je le voulais! J'ouvris les yeux que j'avais fermé sans même m'en rendre compte pour voir la bête me fixer sans comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait. J'avais réussi! Je n'attendis pas plus longtemps et me jetai sur lui. Lui broyer les côtes était la première chose que je devais faire. Tout en me concentrant pour qu'il ne puisse pas bouger, je me mis à la tâche. Il ne fallut que peu de temps pour qu'il ne pousse son dernier souffle. Je refis la même chose sur deux autres loups mais mon pouvoir ne fonctionnait que sur une seule personne à la fois. Deux énormes bêtes se jetèrent sur moi et je ne pus n'en immobiliser qu'une. L'autre se rua vers moi et m'envoya valser plusieurs mètres plus loin. J'atterris contre un arbre qui craqua sous mon poids. En me relevant, je vis deux loups qui se tenaient à l'écart. Ils observaient le combat. Immobiles, ils ressemblaient à des statues. Ils devaient diriger les troupes. Aro m'avait averti que les originaux donneraient les ordres, ce devait être eux. Et comme dans toute armée, tuer les chefs signifiait anéantir les soldats. Néanmoins, je n'eus pas le temps de me concentrer davantage sur eux. Le loup de tout à l'heure m'avait rejointe. Le deuxième n'avait pas l'air de l'avoir suivit. J'en profitai pour refaire la même chose qu'avec les autres.

Il poussa un hurlement et plus loin, je vis les "originaux" tourner leurs têtes vers moi. Le plus grand et celui au pelage le plus clair fit un pas en avant avant de se figer, comme s'il était méfiant.

En quelques secondes, j'avais prit possession du corps du loup et je me dépêchai pour mettre fin à ses jours. Mais je n'en avais pas finit. Les "chefs" me montrèrent les dents avant d'accourir vers moi. Je ne pus en éviter qu'un seul, le plus grand des deux se jeta sur moi, me faisant tomber sur une pente. Je roulai jusqu'en bas alors que le bruit des combats s'éloignaient. J'essayai de me relever le plus vite possible pour faire face. Ils me tournaient autour, attendant que je baisse ma garde pour attaquer. Je ne pourrai pas me servir de mon pouvoir sur les deux en même temps. A moins que... cela marche sur plusieurs personnes à la fois? En fait, je n'avais jamais testé. Je n'eus pas le temps d'y réfléchir davantage. Un des loups essaya de m'attraper le mollet mais je me dégageai à temps. Ma robe était pleine de poussière à cause de la chute mais ce n'était pas le moment de me soucier de cela.

**- A quoi est dû cet honneur?** demandai-je. **Vous ne laissez pas vos... chiens faire le sale boulot?**

Le loup au pelage clair, presque blanc poussa un hurlement à faire peur à n'importe qui, y compris moi. Mais je ne devais pas trembler bien que mes chances d'en finir avec eux étaient si minces que je n'osai espérer sortir vainqueur de ce combat. Mes chances s'amincirent quand deux autres loups débarquèrent. Comment étais-ce possible? Pensait-il ne pas pouvoir me vaincre avec son autre acolyte?

**- Quatre contre un? Pourquoi avoir aussi peur de moi?**le provoquai-je.

Il ne pouvait pas avoir compris en quoi consistait mon don. Comment aurait-il pu? A moins de lire dans les pensées... et peut-être que c'était le cas. Aro ne m'avait rien dit à ce propos mais plus rien ne pouvait m'étonner dans ce bas monde. S'il avait réellement cette capacité, il avait dû sentir mon pouvoir dans les pensées de ses congénères. Dans tous les cas, j'allai finir par me faire dévorer par des loups. Alors autant en profiter pour exterminer le chef de file. Je me mis en position d'attaque, m'apprêtant à lui sauter à la gorge quand je vis un vampire bondir sur le dos d'une des bêtes. Dans les secondes qui suivirent, je n'arrivai à distinguer qu'une chevelure blonde. Ce ne fut que quand l'animal tomba à terre que je reconnus Caïus. Ne me dîtes pas qu'il m'était venu en aide? Y avait-il du bon en lui? Il se posta dos à moi, examinant les autres loups.

**- Es-tu prête?**murmura t-il à mon encontre.

Je n'eus pas le temps de dire quoique ce soit et Caïus n'attendait certainement pas de réponse, qu'il se jeta dans la mêlée. A trois contre deux, nous avions déjà plus de chances. Le maître Volturis en avait deux contre lui dont le plus grand des originaux.

Grâce à mon don, je le terrassai rapidement avant de me tourner vers Caïus qui semblait être en mauvaise posture. Il me suffisait d'utiliser mon pouvoir et l'affaire serait réglée mais ce n'était pas pour autant que la bataille d'à côté se terminerait. Tuer les chefs empêcherait-il les autres loups de continuer? La rage qu'ils avaient accumulés contre ma race depuis des années ne pouvaient s'envoler aussi facilement.

**- Héléna!**hurla Caïus alors que j'étais restée sans bouger alors qu'il avait besoin de mon aide.

Le loup blanc se tourna vers moi, prêt à en découvre et au vu de la fureur qui se lisait dans ses yeux, je n'avais plus que quelques secondes pour faire mes adieux à cette terre. Dans l'état de panique dans lequel je me trouvais devant cet énorme animal, il m'était impossible de me concentrer pour le contrer grâce à mon don. Je n'y arrivai pas! Comme s'il l'avait compris, il profita de ce moment d'inattention pour se ruer sur moi. Je tombai, de nouveau, à terre, lui sur moi. Je me débattis le plus férocement possible avant de le repousser violemment. Cette fois, ce fut à mon tour de me jeter sur lui, le ruant de coups. Mais je ne pus prendre le dessus pas plus de quelques secondes. Il était nettement plus fort que les autres, plus agile et plus rapide. Et il me terrifiait tellement que je n'arrivais pas à le forcer à m'obéir. J'entendis un jappement derrière moi et poussée par ma curiosité malgré la situation dans laquelle j'étais, je vis l'autre loup allonger par terre, respirant péniblement. Aussitôt, il retrouva sa forme humaine. Aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, ce ne fut pas un homme qui apparut mais une femme. Malgré le sang qui coulait de ses plaies et les nombreuses blessures, elle avait l'air terriblement belle. Ses longs cheveux blonds souillés par la terre et le sang formaient une auréole autour de sa tête alors que ses yeux bleus pénétrants fixaient Caïus avec un dégoût non dissimulé. Mais malgré la beauté de cette femme, il n'eut aucune pitié. Un sourire pervers vint se coller sur son visage alors qu'il franchit les derniers mètres les séparant. Il s'agenouilla auprès d'elle avant de se saisir de son visage. Dans un geste brusque, il lui brisa la nuque alors qu'un long hurlement vint se faire entendre. Je me retournai et vis mon adversaire dévisager Caïus. Voilà pourquoi il ne m'avait pas attaqué alors qu'il en avait l'occasion. Toute son attention s'était porté sur cette scène. Tout d'un coup, il m'abandonna complètement pour se diriger vers le meurtrier de sa camarade. Peut-être même de sa compagne. J'avais l'impression que sa force s'était décuplé en quelques instants. Caïus ne perdit pas de temps pour se relever et l'affronter. Quant à moi, je ne savais pas quoi faire. Certes, il était de mon devoir d'aider mon condisciple mais j'aurai été une gêne plus qu'autre chose.

Alors je me concentrai, tentai d'utiliser mon pouvoir. Cependant, je fus déconcentrer quand je vis Caïus voler quelques mètres derrière moi, me frôlant au passage. Le loup était dans une telle rage qu'il ne me prêta aucune attention, se jetant sur Caïus au sol. Je le vis lui mordre le bras alors que je ne savais pas quoi faire. A ce rythme, il allait le tuer et peu importe que je déteste ou non le Volturis. Une fois qu'il en aurait fini avec lui, ce serait mon tour. Je reprenais mes esprits quand une idée me vint. Immobiliser ce loup là ne ferait rien pour les autres mais si je l'obligeai à... Non, ça ne marcherait pas! Ce serait beaucoup trop difficile mais au vu de la situation, je n'avais pas le choix. Si je n'essayai pas, nous pourrions perdre la bataille et ça, je ne le voulais pas. Je fermai les yeux, essayant d'oublier tout ce qui m'entourait. Je fis le vide dans mon esprit, me concentrant uniquement sur mon ennemi. Je devais le forcer à arrêter ses troupes. Seul lui en avait le pouvoir. Les loups étaient trop nombreux pour que je les contrôle tous en même temps. Je voulais qu'il leur ordonne de cesser le combat. C'était la seule chose que je désirai. Il devait le dire! Sentant certainement mon pouvoir agir, il délaissa Caïus pour se tourner vers moi. Je continuai de l'exiger alors qu'il avançait toujours vers moi. Pourquoi cela ne fonctionnait-il pas? Pourtant, ce devait être le cas puisque toute sa haine était dirigée contre moi à présent.

**- Dis leur d'arrêter!**haussai-je la voix.

Il se stoppa et je vis la haine qui transparaissait sur son visage. Si comme je l'avais supposé tout à l'heure, il était connecté aux cerveaux de ses combattants, cela fonctionnerait! Toujours figé dans sa posture, il ne m'attaquait pas alors que de longs hurlements se firent entendre. Des jappements, des glapissements... Cela voulait-il dire que les loups étaient en mauvaise posture? Avais-je réussi? Même si c'était le cas, j'étais toujours devant ce monstre enragé, avide de sang. Caïus se releva péniblement et vint à ma rescousse alors que la bête décida de m'attaquer. Ils roulèrent sur le côté et alors que les hurlements de douleur des autres étaient de plus en fortes signe que les vampires étaient en train de gagner, je me concentrai sur le chef. Caïus n'était pas assez fort de ce que je pouvais voir. Je concentrai de nouveau mes efforts. Je voulais qu'il s'arrête, qu'il ne puisse plus bouger comme je l'avais fait auparavant. Alors il se figea, telle une statue. Caïus me regarda, compris ce que je venais de faire et en profita pour se jeter sur son adversaire. Il le rua de coups, de morsures alors que le loup se contentait de subir, ne pouvant plus bouger par ma faute. Sous mes yeux et en quelques minutes, le corps de l'animal au sol redevint humain. C'était un homme, d'une trentaine d'année à peu près. Il possédait de longs cheveux noirs qui lui tombaient devant les yeux. Il possédait une peau hâlé et des yeux noirs profonds. Sa respiration était de plus en plus faible mais plutôt que de l'achever, Caïus s'arrêta. Il le dévisagea de toute sa hauteur, un sourire sadique s'étirant peu à peu sur son visage pâle.

**- Un dernier mot?** se moqua t-il.  
**- Vas en enfer,**lui cracha t-il au visage.

Je m'approchai pour pouvoir mieux le voir et je me retrouvai happée dans son regard. La douleur, la haine, l'envie de vengeance... Comment un regard pouvait-il signifier autant de choses?

**- Sans elle, vous ne seriez plus de ce monde.**

Bien qu'il s'adressait à son agresseur, il me fixait, toujours avec cette même intensité. Caïus émit un reniflement dédaigneux et prit d'un accès de colère, il le saisit à la gorge plongeant ses prunelles rougeâtres dans celles ébène de son adversaire.

**- J'ai tué bon nombres de tes condisciples, tu n'aurais pas fait exception.**  
**- Un jour, vous mourrez tous!**

Il se mit à toussoter et un flot de sang s'échappa de sa bouche. Caïus se recula comme dégouté et me fit un signe de tête.

**- Je te fais un grand honneur, achèves-le,**m'ordonna t-il.

Voyant que je ne m'approchai pas, il me poussa brutalement, exigeant que je mette fin à ses jours. Mais tuer un loup-garou sous sa forme animale était nettement différent que de le tuer sous sa forme humaine. Je n'y arriverai pas!

**- Elle n'aura jamais le courage,** rit-il, se moquant ouvertement de moi. **Elle n'est pas comme vous**, rajouta t-il en désignant mes yeux.

Ces derniers avaient perdu leur couleur carmin du début pour adopter une teinte dorée. J'étais fière de cette différence que j'avais acquise grâce à Carlisle, prouvant ainsi que je n'étais pas une meurtrière.

**- Un agneau entouré de monstres**, persifla t-il.

Une nouvelle quinte de toux le prit et je m'étonnai de le voir réussir à parler malgré ses nombreuses blessures. Perdant patience, Caïus me bouscula et avant que je ne puisse faire un geste, il lui avait brisé la nuque. Je n'arrivai pas à détacher mon attention du corps de cet homme. Même mort, j'avais l'impression que ses yeux me jugeaient, transperçant mon âme de part en part. Le silence pesant qui s'était installé semblait vouloir durer une éternité. Entourés de deux cadavres, la honte m'envahit. Je me sentais coupable. Pourquoi donc? Il n'aurait pas hésité une seule seconde à me tuer.

Je sentis qu'on me retournait, interrompant ma contemplation malsaine de ce corps sans vie. Je me retrouvais enserrée par deux bras puissants alors que l'odeur enivrante de Demetri me parvint. Pourtant, les yeux fermés et blottis contre son torse, je ne voyais que le regard de cet homme.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimés. Le prochain chapitre sera peut-être le dernier!


	20. Chapter 20

Vous l'attendiez, il est là! Je sais que j'ai mit énormément de temps et j'en suis désolée. J'aimerai pouvoir avoir une excuse valable mais je n'en ai pas. J'espère donc que cet ultime chapitre sera à la hauteur de vos espérances.

Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture et j'espère pouvoir vous retrouver pour un dernier commentaire! :)

Veuillez me pardonnez pour les fautes qui se trouveront dans le texte, je n'ai pas eu le courage de relire et tout ça!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 20:

Je ne percevais plus aucun son alors que je voyais les gens autour de moi, discuter, rire et même se féliciter. Nous avions gagnés. Pourtant, j'avais l'impression d'être ailleurs. L'impression que ma place n'était pas ici. Je sentais les mains de Demetri caresser lentement mon dos me murmurant à quel point j'étais une idiote. J'aurai pu m'en offusquer dans une autre situation mais il n'avait pas totalement tort.

**- Alors comme ça, on se trouve une âme de combattante?** me demanda Felix en me donnant une bourrade affective dans le dos qui faillit me faire tomber.  
**- Contrôle ta force,** grommelai-je.  
**- Mais c'est qu'elle mordrait presque,** rit-il. **En tout cas, tu as fait du bon boulot. J'ai entendu Caïus parler à Aro de ce que tu as fait. C'était une bonne idée.**

Demetri m'interrogea du regard, ne sachant certainement pas pourquoi les loups avaient soudainement arrêtés de combattre. Je lui expliquai brièvement les ordres que j'avais donné au chef de la meute. Mon regard ne put s'empêcher de dériver vers le corps de celui-ci. Il était toujours là, à terre, sa tête tournée vers moi. Ses yeux semblaient me fixer alors que je savais pertinemment que ce n'était pas possible, l'homme n'étant plus de ce monde.

**- Les loups restants se sont enfuis, Caïus pense lancer une... expédition pour détruire tout ceux qui restent.**  
**- N'est-ce-pas ce qu'il avait déjà fait autrefois?**lançai-je acide.

Même si Caïus m'avait certainement sauvé la vie, je n'arrivai pas à avoir de la reconnaissance, ni quoi que ce soit s'y rapprochant. Je ne voyais que la cruauté que son visage avait exprimé lorsqu'il avait tué cette femme puis son compagnon. Maintenant, son visage rayonnait de bonheur malgré les cadavres qui nous entouraient. De simples humains à présent.

**- Quelque chose ne va pas?** m'interrogea Demetri en me forçant à lui faire face.  
**- Crois-tu qu'un vampire puisse vomir? Parce que voir... ça m'en donne réellement envie,** fis-je désignant les deux corps sans vie.  
**- Nous allons retourner à Volterra de toute façon. Des gardes vont s'occuper des corps.**

Il caressa ma joue dans un geste tendre qu'il ne se permettait jamais, encore moins en public avant de se saisir de ma main.

**- Comment va Chelsea? Afton? **  
- **Regardes pas toi même,** s'amusa t-il en me montrant un couple qui s'embrassait à pleine bouche. **Ces deux là sont... uniques.**  
**- Et Corin?** paniquai-je. **Je ne l'ai pas vu.**

Si mon cœur en était capable, il aurait certainement battu à cent à l'heure. Mais pas à cause du contact de Demetri mais imaginer que Corin était... mort m'était insupportable. Il était devenu un véritable soutien pour moi, encore plus après le départ de Carlisle. Demetri secoua la tête pour m'annoncer qu'il ne savait pas, qu'il ne l'avait pas vu. Je m'arrachai des bras de Demetri avant de mettre à sa recherche. Demetri me rattrapa, levant les yeux au ciel.

**- Ne crois-tu pas que je pourrai t'aider?** s'enquit-il. **Il paraît que je me débrouille plutôt bien pour retrouver les gens,**rit-il.

Néanmoins, je n'avais pas envie de m'amuser. Même si ce qu'il disait était vrai. Je le vis se concentrer et filer rapidement à travers les arbres. Je me dépêchai de le suivre et bientôt, je me retrouvai sur le champ de bataille. Quelques corps sans vie étaient éparpillés par ci par là mais j'essayai de ne pas y prêter attention. Demetri me conduisit près d'un homme qui contemplait cette scène de mort. Même de dos, j'étais capable de le reconnaître. Sentant notre présence, il se retourna et je m'empressai de lui sauter dans les bras. Il recula de quelques pas sous mon poids avant de m'encercler de ses bras à son tour.

**- Et qu'est-ce-qui me vaut cet élan d'affection?** se moqua t-il.  
**- J'ai cru... que... que...**  
**- Désolée de te décevoir mais je suis toujours là.**  
**- Ce n'est pas drôle**, dis-je en lui donnant un coup dans l'épaule.

Je me détachai de lui alors que je sentais le regard de Demetri sur nous. Un reniflement dédaigneux de sa part fit sourire Corin qui décida de le faire enrager encore plus en entourant mes épaules de son bras.

**- Pourrai-je savoir la raison de ta présence ici? Il me semblait que tu avais reçu l'ordre de rester à Volterra.**  
**- Je sais, et Aro va sûrement me le faire regretter mais je ne pouvais décemment pas rester les bras croisés alors que vous risquiez votre vie. Heureusement, la plupart sont en bonnes santés.**  
- **La plupart seulement,** soupira Corin. **Razvan... il est..**

Corin n'eut pas besoin de terminer sa phrase pour que j'en comprenne le sens. A me soucier des personnes qui m'étaient le plus proches, j'en avais oublié les autres. Bien qu'il n'était pas à proprement parler un ami, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de le regretter. Il avait été agréable et prévenant envers moi. Il n'avait jamais rien fait qui puisse m'offusquer. Je regardai Demetri, essayant de déchiffrer son expression. Lui et Razvan n'avaient jamais été de grands amis, même tout le contraire mais le traqueur ne souhaitait certainement pas sa mort.

**- Le destin a choisit,** se contenta t-il de dire en haussant les épaules.  
**- Imbécile,** grommelai-je.  
**- Aurais-tu préféré que ce soit moi? Ou peut-être Corin?**  
- **J'aurai préféré qu'il n'arrive rien à personne.**  
**- Malheureusement, ma chère, nous vivons dans le monde réel, pas dans un conte de fées.**

J'abandonnai notre petite dispute, consciente qu'il ne me laisserait jamais le dernier mot. Néanmoins, il y avait une part de vérité dans ce qu'il disait. Aussi égoïste que cela pouvait paraître, si j'avais eu à choisir... A quoi est-ce-que je pensai! Je me considérai déjà comme un monstre, ce n'était pas la peine d'en rajouter.

**- Nous ferions mieux de rentrer.**

Nous nous mîmes en chemin dans le silence le plus profond. J'étais soulagée que nous soyons en paix, que les personnes qui m'étaient le plus cher étaient en vie, qu'à présent, nous pourrions reprendre une vie normale.

Le soleil illuminait la clairière où j'étais allongée, faisant briller ma peau de milles feux. Je contemplai ma main devant ce phénomène qui ne me laissait pas. Mon rire cristallin retentit, brisant le silence de cette journée. Il n'y avait qu'ici que je me sentais réellement bien. A Volterra, j'avais l'impression d'étouffer de plus en plus. Afton et moi attendions notre punition qui tardait à arriver. Aro nous avait fait comprendre son mécontentement mais il n'avait prit aucune sentences. Loin de me réjouir, je ne faisais qu'angoisser davantage. J'imaginai, sans cesse, les pires tortures que son esprit sadique pouvaient lui souffler. Sans compter qu'il n'y avait personne pour me remonter le moral. Afton et Chelsea passaient la plupart de leur temps enfermés dans leur chambre, Corin, Felix et Demetri étaient partis en compagnie de Caïus pour retrouver les derniers rescapés des loups. Ce dernier étaient, sans doute, la raison pour laquelle Aro n'avait rien décidé. Il devait attendre que son condisciple reviennent de mission.

**- Pourquoi ne puis-je pas penser à des choses heureuses?** soufflai-je en me retournant sur le ventre.

**- Sans doute parce que je ne suis pas à tes côtés.**

Je sentis une main caresser délicatement mon dos alors que je me retournai immédiatement, faisant face à Demetri. Il avait ce sourire moqueur collé à son visage, comme à son habitude et sa main vint jouer avec une mèche de mes cheveux.

**- Comment un homme peut-il être aussi arrogant?**

**- Comment une femme peut-elle être aussi insupportable?** renchérit-il.

Je baissai les bras face à lui et me rallongeai, décidant de l'ignorer.

**- Tu ne me demandes pas comment c'est passé notre mission?**

**- Pourquoi le ferai-je?** le taquinai-je, fermant les yeux.

Sa main vint caresser ma joue mais j'ignorai les frissons qui s'emparèrent de mon corps. Aussi idiot qu'il était, il me faisait toujours le même effet.

**- Tu n'as pas envie de savoir si nous sommes tous retenus en un seul morceau.**

**- A voir ta bonne humeur évidente, il n'y aucun doute sur la réussite de votre petite escapade.**

**- Escapade! Escapade!** s'amusa t-il. **Nous avons combattus des loups enragés, prêt à nous dépecer.**

**- Cela a dû être terrible sans mon aide**.

**- Parce que madame a prit la grosse tête!**

Je rouvris les yeux alors que je l'entendis rire à gorge déployé. J'avais juste voulu le chercher, je n'avais en aucun cas prit la grosse tête. Même si savoir que j'avais participé activement à la victoire flattait mon égo, j'étais consciente que je n'étais pas indispensable.

**- Tu es fascinante, tu le sais?**

**- Une minute! Est-ce moi ou tu viens réellement de me faire un compliment?**

**- Ne le puis-je pas?**

- **C'est juste que tu ne m'as jamais dit quelque chose de ce genre. Tu es plutôt froid habituellement sauf quand tu as une idée obscène derrière la tête.**

Il baissa la tête, amusé de ce que je venais de lui dire mais il ne rajouta rien. Du moins, pas dans l'immédiat. Il semblait réfléchir et vouloir me dire quelque chose.

**- Tu sais, je suis plutôt âgé et depuis toutes ces années, je n'avais qu'une seule règle: profites de la vie. J'ai toujours vécu ainsi.**

**- Qu'essayes-tu de me dire?**

**- La principale chose que je faisais, c'était séduire les femmes.**

**- Je te rassure, cela n'a pas changé.**

**- Pourrais-tu cesser de m'interrompre? ** s'impatienta t-il, toutefois amusé.

J'acquiesçai alors qu'il se tourna vers moi, plongeant son regard dans le mien.

**- Tu sais quel est le premier conseil que mon père m'a donné? Je m'en souviens parfaitement et jusqu'à aujourd'hui, je l'ai suivi sans jamais y réfléchir vraiment.**

**- Alors assouvis ma curiosité, ô grand maître,** me moquai-je tout en étant curieuse.

**- Ne crois pas en une chose comme l'amour. Mais si tu veux toujours y croire alors fais en sorte que quelqu'un t'aime. Mais n'aimes pas cette personne *,** récita t-il tout en continuant de me fixer.

**- Ou... ou veux-tu en venir?** bégayai-je, imaginant déjà dix milles scénarios possible à cause de cette phrase.

**- Aucune femme ne m'a fait cet effet là, Héléna.**

**- Tu n'as pas répondu**.

- **A quoi bon? Tu sais certainement ce que j'essaye de te dire.**

Je crois que oui. Mais... et si ce n'était pas vrai, s'il se moquait de moi une nouvelle fois. Qu'il souhaitait seulement me tourner en ridicule pour mieux me rabaisser à la fin. Ou encore, peut-être que j'avais une imagination bien trop fertile. Si ça se trouve, il ne voulait absolument pas dire ce que j'espérai.

**- J'aimerai juste t'entendre le dire de ta bouche.**

**- Tu m'en demandes beaucoup trop ma chère,** rit-il en s'approchant dangereusement de mon visage.

**- Je pourrai t'y obliger**, lui avouai-je.

**- Tu ne le feras pas**, continua t-il en posant brièvement ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Ce contact de quelques secondes à peine suffit à me faire perdre pieds. Y avait-il réellement une chance pour que nous soyons ensemble? Une chance que je puisse passer l'éternité à ses côtés?

Il continua ce petit jeu, m'embrassant du bout des lèvres avant de s'écarter. Je commençai à le connaître assez bien pour savoir qu'il voulait que je me jette sur lui, que je cède et lui me connaissait assez pour savoir que je ne résisterai pas longtemps. Et il avait raison, je fondis sur ces lèvres, entourant son cou de mes épaules. Il me rapprocha de lui et oubliant que j'étais dans une forêt, à la vue de la première personne qui passerait, je me retrouvai contre lui alors que ses mains ne restèrent pas longtemps sans bouger. Même après ce qui semblait être une déclaration, il ne perdait pas ses habitudes.

**- Dis-le moi,** bafouillai-je entre deux baisers.

**- Jamais...** répondit-il en me faisant basculer en arrière.

**- Dis-le**, insistai-je.

**- Plutôt mourir.**

Résignée pour cette fois-ci, j'arrêtai mes supplications me contentant d'apprécier le moment présent. Peut-être qu'il se jouait de moi de nouveau, que j'allai être déçu ou encore que rien ne fonctionnerait entre nous deux mais je me risquai à jouer cette fois.

Quatre jour! Quatre jour qui m'avait paru n'être que quatre petites minutes dans ma vie. Je les avais passé, enfermé dans cette chambre avec pour seule compagnie Demetri. Et c'était tout ce qu'il y a de plus agréable. Nous avions bien été interrompus une fois par ce cher Felix mais Demetri s'était assuré qu'il ne remette plus les pieds ici pendant un bon moment.

Mais maintenant, je me sentais étrangement seule depuis que Demetri était parti se nourrir. Recouvert dans ses draps, je contemplai le plafond sans vraiment réfléchir à quelque chose de précis. Allai-je passer mon éternité ainsi? A me contenter d'apprécier le moment présent? Ce n'était pas si mal que ça finalement. Je me relevai, cherchant ma robe du regard. Cela me ferait du bien de me dégourdir les jambes. Ou alors je pourrai rendre visite à Chelsea. Bien qu'elle était peut-être aussi occupée que moi avec Afton? Tant pis, je trouverai bien en temps venu.

J'errai sans but dans les couloirs déserts, espérant croiser quelqu'un que je connaissais et que j'appréciais. Me retrouver face à Jane et à Alec était bien la dernière chose que je voudrais. Bien qu'en réalité, Jane semblait se méfier de moi à présent. Ce que j'avais fait durant cette bataille avait vite fait le tour de Volterra et j'étais devenue assez populaire. Sans vouloir me vanter!

**- Aro, nous n'avons pas le choix!**

Je me stoppai subitement, ayant reconnu la voix de Caïus. Qu'est-ce-qu'ils pouvaient bien faire dans les couloirs? Je devrai peut-être rebrousser chemin. Je n'avais pas eu de "punition" pour avoir désobéi mais ils n'aimeraient certainement pas que j'écoute leur conversation.

- **Il faut y réfléchir sérieusement. Ce n'est pas une décision anodine.**

- **Elle est dangereuse.**

Poussée par la curiosité et l'envie de savoir, je tendis l'oreille plus sérieusement. Cela semblait être une conversation importante. Qu'est-ce-qui pouvait être dangereux? Qui désignait-cette "elle"?

**- Elle est aussi un atout important ici.**

**- Elle n'est pas comme Jane qui fait nos quatre volontés. Son caractère nous portera préjudice.**

Donc cette femme était essentielle à Volterra. Et a priori ce n'était pas Jane. Alors qui? Ne pouvaient-ils pas dire un nom?

**- Que fera t-on si elle décide de se retourner contre nous?**

- **Ne crois-tu pas que tu exagères mon ami? Elle ne fera rien. Demetri semble avoir prit une grande importance pour elle.**

Une minute... Si je venais bien de comprendre... ils parlaient de moi. La seule qui restait réticente aux ordres donnés par ces maîtres, c'était moi... et...

**- J'ai vu comme elle a utilisé son don sur ce loup. Elle pourrait décider de s'en servir contre toi, contre nous!** s'emporta Caïus.

La panique commençait à s'emparer de moi. Caïus ne voulait pas de moi ici .

**- Nous devons en finir avec elle.**

**- Elle s'est lié à beaucoup de personnes ici. Comment ferait-on si Chelsea ou même Demetri décidait de nous quitter à cause de cela?**

- **Alors fais passer cela pour un accident.**

Étaient-ils sérieusement en train de planifier... ma mort? La panique s'emparait peu à peu de moi sans que je ne puisse rien y faire. Ce n'était pas sérieux! C'était une mauvaise plaisanterie orchestrée par Aro. Il m'avait senti arriver et s'était sentie de bonne humeur. Ce n'était rien d'autre qu'une blague.

**- Peut-être devrais-je sonder son esprit pour savoir ce qu'elle a en tête?**

- **Elle ne te laisse pas faire!** rugit Caïus. **Voilà une preuve supplémentaire! N'attendons pas plus longtemps!**

**- Je dois y réfléchir sérieusement.**

Caïus continua de fulminer dans son coin alors que les bruits de pas s'éloignaient. Etais-je en sursis? Je n'allai tout de même pas attendre qu'ils décident de me tuer ou non? J'avais été crée pour Aro et voilà que maintenant on voulait me tuer pour lui. Pour que je n'agisse pas contre lui?

**- Héléna?**

Corin arriva face à moi, souriant chaleureusement. En temps normal, j'aurai été ravie de le voir mais là, je n'avais pas le cœur à cela. J'avais l'impression d'avoir une corde autour du cou.

**- Il y a bien longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vu. Il faut dire que tu semblais occupé**, rit-il en me faisant un clin d'œil plein de sous-entendus. **Quelque chose ne va pas?** me demanda t-il inquiet.

J'ignorai si je pouvais être encore plus pale qu'en temps habituel mais si c'était le cas, je devais faire peur.

**- Que se passe t-il? Tu as vu un mort?** essaya t-il de plaisanter pour détendre l'atmosphère.

C'était presque ça! Je venais d'apprendre que j'allai bientôt mourir et cette fois-ci pour de vrai. J'avais été humaine, maintenant vampire, et plus tard je ne deviendrai qu'un tas de cendre.

**- Corin... je crois que j'ai des ennuis.**

**- De quoi parles-tu? Le calme est enfin revenu et tu es une héroïne maintenant.**

- **Je... il faut que...**

Que pouvais-je bien faire? M'enfuir? Partir comme ça sans prévenir personne? J'aurai l'air encore plus suspect et Aro pourrait prendre la décision de me faire disparaître définitivement. Mais si je me cachai bien, personne ne me retrouverait. Hormis Demetri... C'était le meilleur traqueur qui existait. Il voudrait des réponses et...

**- Je ne sais pas ce que je dois faire,** paniquai-je.

- **Expliques moi! Je pourrai peut-être t'aider.**

Corin me saisit par les épaules et me força à le regarder. Je ne pouvais pas lui en parler. Je n'étais même pas censé être au courant.

**- Héléna!** gronda t-il. **Parles moi.**

**- Je vais... je dois voir Aro.**

- **Pourquoi donc?**

Oui, pourquoi? Il fallait que je lui prouve ma loyauté, que... C'était faux! Jamais je n'obéirai totalement à ce monstre. Et je refusai qu'il voit mes pensées les plus intimes.

Combien de fois avais-je souhaité sa mort? Et même si je n'avais jamais prévu de mettre ceci à exécution, il pourrait penser que c'était le cas. J'étais dans de beaux draps.

**- Je devrais aller chercher Demetri, il pourra sans doute...**

**- Non!** l'interrompis-je. **Surtout pas!**

Sans attendre qu'il ne me pose davantage de questions, je le quittai , essayant de fuir ce lieu maudit. Je n'avais aucune idée d'où j'allai. Rapidement, je me retrouvai devant les grandes portes sans savoir ce que je devais faire. Auparavant, mourir et ne plus être ce monstre sanguinaire ne m'aurait pas dérangé plus que cela, mais à présent, tout avait changé. Tout était différent.

Je me laissai glisser au sol, la tête dans les mains, j'essayai de trouver une solution à mes problèmes. Parler avec Aro semblait être le meilleur choix possible mais j'avais la conviction que son choix était déjà fait.

**- J'avais une impression bizarre mais je ne savais pas d'où elle venait. Cependant, à te voir dans cet état, je dirai que ça a un rapport avec toi.**

Je relevai le visage pour voir Afton, debout devant moi, me fixant avec un sourire railleur.

**- Ton don je suppose?**

**- En effet... Tu sais comment il fonctionne, je pressens les trucs et là, y a un truc qui va pas. Et comme toujours, je ne sais pas de quoi il s'agit. Si tu savais comment c'est frustrant,** s'exclama t-il.

**- Je te rassure, je vais parfaitement bien.**

**- Bien entendu, c'est pour cela que tu es assise ici à la vue de tout le monde. Ce n'est pas comme ceci que doit se comporter une femme.**

**- Je n'ai pas reçu une éducation comme la tienne, pardonnes-moi!**

**- La petite voleuse devenue vampire. Mais nous ne sommes pas là pour parler de ton passé.**

**- Afton! Je ne sais pas plus que toi ce qui va se passer. Quand je le découvrirai, je t'en ferai part!**

Il y avait une part de mes vérités dans mes paroles. J'ignorai comment cette histoire allait se terminer mais le mauvais sentiment de Afton ne m'aidait pas.

**- N'oublies pas que je pressens les mauvaises choses mais aussi les bonnes.**

Étais-ce censé me réconforter? Si je n'avais pas entendu cette conversation, j'aurai tout ignoré et j'aurai pu espérer que ce soit une bonne nouvelle qui m'attende.

**- Je te proposerai bien de venir chasser avec moi mais je doute que la végétarienne, que tu es, accepte**.

J'acquiesçai silencieusement et je me retrouvai à nouveau seule quand il sortit. Je restai dans cette position, admirant le mur d'en face, essayant de trouver une solution qui n'existait pas.

-**Je te manquais autant que ça pour que tu fasses le pied de grue à cet endroit?**

En à peine trente minutes, je rencontrai trois hommes différents même quatre puisque Felix l'accompagnait. Il m'adressa un bref signe de main et nous laissa. Je me relevai alors que Demetri s'approchait de moi pour m'embrasser.

**- Néanmoins, j'aurai préféré que tu attendes dans le lit. Complètement nue...** rajouta t-il en me déshabillant du regard.

**- Tu n'es qu'un obsédé,** me moquai-je pour éviter de penser à... ça.

**- Un obsédé qui te fait...**

Je posai ma main sur sa bouche avant qu'il ne dise quelque chose que je ne voulais pas entendre. Je savais ce qu'il était capable de dire et je préférai l'interrompre avant.

**- Et si tu me disais ce que tu faisais ici.**

**- Depuis quand préfères-tu parler plutôt que de m'embrasser?**

**- Nous avons l'éternité pour nous embrasser et plus, je peux bien prendre quelques minutes pour parler.**

**- L'éternité!** m'étonnais-je.

**- Penses-tu que je choisirai une femme avec qui je ne suis pas sûre de passer ma vie éternelle?**

Je posai brièvement mes lèvres sur les siennes, savourant ce contact qui pourrait ne plus se reproduire. Comment Demetri réagirait-il s'il apprenait qu'il m'était arrivé quelque chose? Serait-il triste? A le voir agir aussi tendrement avec moi, je savais qu'il tenait à moi. Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, j'avais réussi à être heureuse et voilà qu'une fois encore, quelque chose venait tout gâché. Je ne pouvais pas rester sans rien faire.

**- Il faut que j'aille voir Aro.**

**- Pourquoi donc? C'est plutôt rare que tu demandes à t'entretenir avec lui.**

**- Comme c'est rare de te voir avec la même femme plusieurs jours de suite.**

- **Très drôle.**

Je me détachai doucement de lui. Il m'avertit qu'il serait dans la chambre me faisant comprendre ce à quoi il pensait et je partis rejoindre le bureau personnel de Aro en espérant qu'il s'y trouverait. Je frappai trois coups à la porte mais aucune réponse ne me parvint**.** S'il n'était pas ici, j'allai devoir me rendre à la tour et il n'apprécierait pas. Ce n'était pas le moment de l'énerver. Ma gorge se serra à l'idée que je puisse être tué selon l'envie du grand "maître". Je tournai la tête sans vraiment en comprendre les raisons. A quoi est-ce-que je m'attendais? Qu'un vampire surgisse par derrière pour m'arracher la tête. Un rire nerveux s'échappa de ma gorge alors que la voix d'Aro se fit entendre.

**- Entres.**

Je poussai la porte et vis Aro, les mains croisés sur le bureau dans une profonde réflexion. Sûrement en train de réfléchir sur la façon dont il allait se débarrasser de moi sans laisser de trace. Le dégoût qu'il m'inspirait ne fit que s'accentuer, se mélangeant à la peur de ne pas ressortir vivante d'ici.

**- Que désires-tu?**

Par ou pouvais-je commencer? Je ne pouvais lui dire de but en blanc que j'avais espionné sa conversation avec Caïus et que je voulais des réponses. Pourtant, aucune autre possibilité ne me vint à l'esprit.

**- Qui se chargera de la besogne?** demandai-je, le mépris perçant facilement dans ma voix.

**- De quoi parles-tu?**

Même s'il souriait, de cette façon qu'il avait qui le faisait paraître fou**,** il semblait gêné. C'était bien la première fois que je le voyais dans cet état. Il se racla la gorge tentant de reprendre contenance tandis que l'atmosphère de la pièce devint soudainement lourde.

**- Généralement, c'est Felix qui se charge du sale travail mais il faut faire passer cela pour un accident, n'est-ce-pas?**

Je pensai qu'il allait me trouver une réponse tout faite ou essayer de m'amadouer avec des promesses mais il ne fit rien de cela. Son rire résonna dans la pièce, alors que je m'efforçai de ne pas lui sauter à la gorge. Avait-il été fou dans sa vie humaine ou l'était-il devenu dans son immortalité?

**- Tu es tellement surprenante ma chère. J'apprécie beaucoup cette facette de ta personnalité. Mais je n'aime pas les curieux. Espionner les conversations des gens n'est pas ce que je préfère.**

- **Alors n'ayez pas discussions sur la mort de quelqu'un dans un couloir.**

- **Caïus est impatient et il te craint.**

- **Je l'ai bien compris. Alors combien de temps me reste t-il à vivre?**

Je me surprenais moi même de ma propre audace. J'étais venue dans l'espoir de le convaincre de me laisser envie, que je ne ferai rien qui puisse nuire aux Volturis mais au lieu de cela, j'étais cynique et j'avais envie de le provoquer.

**- Héléna,** soupira t-il. **Aucune décision sur ta possible mort n'a été prise.**

**- Vous mentez. Je commence à vous connaître Aro. Vous êtes un manipulateur, vous faîtes semblant, vous mentez à tous ceux qui vous entourent. Vous êtes prêts à écraser toutes les personnes qui représenteront un obstacle dans votre course au pouvoir.**

Bien qu'il ne bronche pas suite à mes paroles, ses prunelles virèrent au noir et la fureur se lisait sur son visage.

**- Je ne tolérai pas que l'on me manque de respect,** trancha t-il, la voix dure.

**- Et pourtant, vous vous permettez de le faire à quiconque ici.**

**- Cette insolence est une des raisons qui fait que Caïus ne veuille pas de toi à Volterra.**

**- Pourquoi rejetez la faute sur votre ami? Pourquoi ne pas avouer?**

- **Et que devrai-je avouer selon toi?**

- **Vous avez peur. Peur de perdre le pouvoir, peur que je m'en prenne à vous, peur que je vous tue...**

**- Saches que je n'ai peur de rien.**

Nous nous affrontions du regard, immobiles comme des statues grecques. Il se releva et s'approcha de moi. Allait-il me tuer de ses propres mains? Non, il avait plus de classe que cela. Son rang d'aristocrate ne lui permettait pas de faire la sale besogne.

**- Pars de Volterra.**

Son ordre claqua dans l'air, résonna à mes oreilles pendant quelques secondes. Sous le choc, je demeurai figée pendant quelques minutes avant qu'il ne me rappelle à l'ordre en réitérant sa consigne.

**- Pars et ne reviens jamais.  
**

**- Pourquoi ne pas me laisser vivre ici?**

- **Cela me fendrait le cœur de devoir tuer un vampire avec un tel pouvoir mais Caïus n'aura aucun remord à te faire exterminer.**

**- Alors c'est un conseil? Vous faites ça par pur altruisme?** le raillai-je.

**- Tu as participé à notre victoire contre les loups, je ne peux l'oublier. Mais je veux que tu partes et je ne veux jamais plus entendre parler de toi. Si jamais dans une semaine, un mois, un an ou dans dix ans, j'entends parler d'une femme avec le don de manipuler les gens, je saurai ou te trouver.**

- **Alors je dois me faire passer pour morte? Dans quel but? Qu'est-ce-que cela vous apportera?**

**- Je ferai croire à Caïus et aux autres que tu n'es plus de ce monde. Qu'un loup est venu se venger.**

**- Je ne peux pas.**

- **C'est ta seule chance Héléna. Que j'accepte ou non, Caius le fera. Profites de ta dernière journée,** fit-il en m'ouvrant la porte signe que je me devais de partir.

- **Aussi vite?**

- **Je veux qu'au coucher du soleil, tu sois partis. Tu prétexteras une partie de chasse, personne ne voudra t'accompagner vu ton régime.**

**- Demetri partira à ma recherche et il saura que je suis en vie.**

- **J'ai une mission à lui confier, il partira dans l'après midi. Je m'occupe de tout, tu as juste à disparaître dans la nature.**

Je remerciai ma nature de ne pas pouvoir pleurer. Dans le cas contraire, j'aurai été en larmes devant Aro. Quant à ma fierté, elle m'empêchait de ne pas tomber à genoux pour l'implorer de ne rien faire. D'un signe de la main, il m'invita à sortir de son bureau.

**- Vous êtes un monstre,** lui dis-je sur le pas de la porte.

- **Profites bien de ta dernière journée.**

Il referma la porte sur moi alors que la rage s'emparait de mon corps. Ce n'était pas comme ça que cela aurait dû se dérouler. Je venais d'être jeté à la rue comme un vulgaire objet. Il se débarrassait de moi comme si je n'étais rien d'autre que de la vermine. Pensait-il que j'allai le remercier de me laisser en vie? A quoi bon continuer de vivre si je devais me faire passer pour morte?

Je fermai les yeux, espérant me réveiller d'un long et interminable cauchemar. D'un pas lent, je commençai à avancer. Devais-je dire adieu aux personnes qui m'étaient chères. Je ne le pouvais pas. Personne ne devait savoir...

Ce n'était pas tant quitter ce château qui me faisait mal mais plutôt le fait de les quitter eux. Ils étaient devenus des amis sur qui je pouvais compter. Je ne pouvais les abandonner ainsi et pourtant par pur égoïsme, j'allai m'en aller, les abandonnant sans explications. Pour rester en vie, j'allai les blesser.

Le cœur lourd, mes pas me menèrent à la chambre de Demetri. Je poussai la porte et le découvris, assis dans son fauteuil, un livre à la main. Je croisai son regard et la honte m'envahit. J'allai le blesser. J'avais mis tant de temps à obtenir cette relation et maintenant, j'allai lui briser le cœur. Si tant est que j'avais prit une telle importance dans sa vie.

**- Je voulais t'attendre nu sur le lit mais j'ai pensé que... qu'est-ce-qu'il y a? Tu fais une tête étrange.**

Je secouai la tête négativement et allai m'asseoir paisiblement sur ses genoux. Je me blottis contre lui, respirant son parfum à plein poumon.

**- Que lis-tu?** m'enquis-je, essayant de garder une voix calme.

-**Dostoïevski...**

**- Dans sa version originale? Combien de langues parles-tu?  
**

- **J'ai eu le temps d'apprendre mais n'oublies pas d'où je viens ma belle italienne.**

Il m'embrassa tendrement et malgré ce doux contact, la tristesse envahissait mon être plus vite que je ne l'aurai voulu. C'était la dernière fois que je l'embrassai, que je le touchai, que je l'avais auprès de moi. Je n'aurai plus jamais l'occasion de refaire ces gestes si simples. J'enfouis ma tête dans son cou alors qu'il resserrait sa prise sur moi.

**- Quelque chose me dit que tu ne vas pas bien. As-tu un problème avec Aro?**

- **Non! C'est juste que... j'ai besoin d'aller chasser.**

**- Ne m'en veux pas mais te voir te nourrir de sang animal ne me tente pas. Je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi tu t'acharnes dans cette voie.**

- **Je ne suis pas encore prête. Et j'espère que je le ne serai jamais.**

- **Excusez moi de vous interrompre!** entendis-je Felix derrière la porte.

- **Tu peux entrer,** riais-je.

- **Il semblerait que Aro ait une mission à nous confier, à tous les deux.**

- **Déjà?** me lamentai-je.

Il ne laissait que quelques minutes pour profiter de lui. Les deux hommes me regardèrent étonnés et je prétextai qu'ils venaient à peine de rentrer de leur chasses aux loups.

**- Ce devrait être rapide. Profites en pour te désaltérer.**

**- Bien sûr! Et, Felix? Prends soin de cet idiot.**

Felix me regarda étrangement comme s'il comprenait pourquoi je lui disais cela. Mais il ne pouvait pas être au courant. Si Aro avait besoin d'un complice, il ne choisirait pas une des personnes qui m'étaient le plus proches. Je me faisais certainement des idées.

Quand la porte se referma, la solitude m'envahit et même si mes yeux en étaient, à présent, incapables, l'envie de pleurer, elle, était bien là. Je devais me ressaisir, Demetri allait certainement repasser avant de partir. Et en effet, moins d'une dizaine de minutes après son départ, il revint m'avertissant qu'il allait partir avec Felix pour je ne sais trop quoi. Mais le but de sa mission ne m'intéressait guère. C'était la dernière fois... Juste pour vivre, j'allai l'abandonner. J'étais une égoïste!

- **Je n'en aurai pas pour longtemps je pense.**

- **Je vais aller chasser.**

**- Il faut que tu sois en pleine forme à mon retour! Si tu savais ce que j'ai envie de faire.**

Je lui offris le sourire le plus chaleureux dont j'étais capable et l'embrassai fougueusement. C'était la dernière fois que j'aurai cette occasion.

**- Calmes tes ardeurs ou je n'arriverai jamais à partir.**

J'eus soudainement envie de tout lui dire et peu importe si je devais payer cette révélation de ma vie. Mais aucun son ne voulait sortir. J'étais devenue muette.

- **Tu es sûre que tu vas bien? Ne me dis pas que tu es malade parce que dans ce cas là, tu serais un cas unique dans le monde vampirique.**

- **Parfaitement bien!** le rassurai-je.

- **Je devrais peut-être demander à Aro d'envoyer quelqu'un d'autre à ma place et je pourrai rester avec toi.**

- **Non!**

**- Pourquoi cet empressement?**

Il me regarda suspicieusement , croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et attendait une réponse qui ne viendrait jamais. Alors je fis la seule chose que je savais faire depuis ma naissance. Je lui mentis, lui certifiai que j'étais en pleine forme. Cela sembla marcher. Il posa un bref baiser sur mon front et s'en alla. Alors c'était comme cela que se terminait mon histoire. Jouer à la morte... J'avais passé ma vie humaine à vivre comme une ombre furtive, qui disparaissait quand elle en avait besoin. J'étais une inconnue aux yeux de tout le monde. Et aujourd'hui, cela allait recommencer.

**- J'ai failli oublier...** fit Demetri en surgissant dans la pièce. **Ya polubil tiebia **.**

**- Pardon?**

Sans me donner plus d'explications, il me quitta de nouveau. Je n'avais pas compris le sens de ses paroles, ne parlant aucun mot de russe mais mon instinct me soufflait que c'était important. Que les derniers mots qu'il m'avait dresser, il ne les avait jamais dit auparavant. **  
**

Je posai une main sur la poignée de la porte, gravant dans ma mémoire chaque moment passé dans cette chambre, dans ce château... A partir du moment où j'aurai posé un pied en dehors de Volterra, ma vie allait de nouveau changer comme dans cette ruelle... Ma transformation m'avait plongé dans un enfer. Un enfer qui était devenue mon paradis.

* Cette phrase n'est pas de moi. J'ai regardé un drama coréen où le héros disait cela et ça m'a beaucoup plu alors j'ai voulu l'introduire ici!

** Je suis tombé amoureux de toi en russe.

* * *

*Évite agilement les tomates et part se protéger derrière son pc*

Alors? Rassurez-moi, c'était bien?

En tout cas, j'aimerai remercier toutes les personnes qui m'ont lu et encore plus ceux qui m'ont laissé des commentaires. J'ai rencontré des personnes géniales et j'ai passé de supers moments à lire vos reviews! Alors merci beaucoup!


End file.
